Locked Away
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: This is a prompt from EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel. Regina is locked away in a tower by her mother since she is a little girl, her only visitors ever being her mother and two sisters. What will happen when a young thief comes along and discovers the beautiful princess and love ensues? OUTLAW QUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**So this is a prompt from ****EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel. The story won't be overly long, a few chapters but will probably move on quite quickly but I will let you know when things are moving on and changing quickly.**

**Summary**

**Regina is locked away in a tower by her mother since she is a little girl, her only visitors ever being her mother and two sisters. What will happen when a young thief comes along and discovers the beautiful princess and love ensues?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ever since she was a little girl Regina had been stuck in this tower. She could not remember a time when she was not stuck in the tower. For years she had longed to go out into the world, feel the grass on her feet and the wind in her floor length brown hair. However, any time she asked her mother her mother always said the same things to her: 'It's too dangerous out there for you Regina.', 'You could hurt yourself Regina.', 'You wouldn't be able to handle it out there Regina.'

So Regina stayed inside just like her mother wanted. She tried to keep herself busy. She read books and she painted, she loved art and had practically painted all the walls of the room in her tower. Yet it still was not enough for her. She sometimes would sit and stare out of the tower window for hours dreaming of what it would be like to be outside, to be with other people. Although she had no idea really how to be around other people. The only people she had had around her all her life were her mother, her older sister Zelena, her older step sister Snow White and occasionally her step father Leopold (but that was an unusual occurrence.)

Today was just like any other day. Regina had read a book, from start to finish and had also done some painting. She had cleaned up a little although there was not much mess in the first place, she hated the place being untidy and now she was sat at the window staring out into the beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing and Regna wished she could be out there to enjoy it. It always felt too stuffy in this room. She sighed and leaned against the window. She was so lost in her thoughts outside that she didn't realise that her mother had come into the tower and was stood right behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts dear." Cora said startling Regina and making her jump, swishing round and tangling herself up in her hair a little. She pressed a hand to her chest and tried to steady herself. "I am sorry dear I did not mean to startle you." Cora said walking towards Regina, trying her best to give a comforting smile but being comforting was not Cora's strongest suit.

"That's quite alright mother. I was lost in my thoughts, I did not hear you come in." Regina replied.

Cora merely nodded her head and she walked over to a chair that was in the room. She sat down and then motioned for Regina to come over to her. Regina did as she was asked and stood in front of her mother. "Sit." Cora ordered and Regina knelt down at Cora's feet. She rested back on her heels and folded her hands in her lap. Looking up at her mother she waited for her to say something. "How are you dear?" Cora asked.

"I'm fine mother." Regina replied with a slight sigh. _Apart from being extremely bored and wanting to escape this prison. _

"Good." Cora answered. "I have brought you some fresh food. I gathered what I had brought you last time probably would be gone or not fresh enough to eat."

"Thank you mother." Regina replied dutifully. She looked up at her mother and studied her for a moment. Maybe she could ask her mother again if she could leave the tower, even if it was only for an hour or so. She seemed in a better mood than the last time she had come to visit her. Maybe today would be her lucky day. "Mother may I ask you a question?" Regina asked nervously, fiddling with her fingers a little.

"I suppose." Cora replied in an uninterested tone.

Regina sat up a little on her knees and cleared her throat. If she was going to do this she needed to at least try to come across as confident. "I was just wondering…if perhaps…if you didn't mind…" Regina stuttered.

"Oh spit it out girl!" Cora shouted a little making Regina jump.

_Doing a great job of acting confident Regina, stuttering and jumping at your mother's voice. Well done Regina. _"I was just wondering mother if perhaps I could go outside the tower today? Even if it was just for an hour. It's just such a lovely day and I thought…"

"You thought what?" Cora asked in a low voice and Regina bit her lip a little. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea. Perhaps Cora hadn't been in the best mood for her to ask this question. A question she had asked her mother so many times and received the same answers every time.

"It would be nice to go out and have some fresh air…" Regina said in a quieter voice, any confidence she had now gone. She looked up at her mother and could tell by her mother's face that she was not pleased that once again she had dared to ask the question.

"OH for heaven's sake Regina!" Cora shouted and she stood up from the chair, barging past Regina and knocking her from her knees and onto the floor a little more.

Regina lifted herself up and she stood so that she could face her mother. "I just thought…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Cora said angrily and put her hand up to stop Regina from speaking. "I am sick of you asking that damn question Regina. How many times do I have to tell you? It is far too dangerous for you to be out there. You wouldn't be able to handle yourself."

"But Zelena and Snow are free to go wherever they wish. You feel they can handle the outside world. Why can't I mother? I don't understand!"

"You Regina are different from Zelena and Snow. They are nothing like you. You can't go out because I said so. Do you understand now?"

Regina could feel the tears in her eyes. She didn't understand why her sisters could live freely and she couldn't. How different was she to her sisters? What made her so different that she couldn't go outside? What made her so different that she could not handle the outside world. No she didn't understand it. She probably would never understand it. But she knew she would be fighting a losing battle with her mother right now. She was not going to win this argument. So she nodded her head and said quietly, "I understand mother." She looked down at the floor, a sad look on her face.

Cora sighed and she walked over to Regina. placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head up so that Regina was now looking at her. "I only do this because I care about you Regina. You know that. Mother knows…"

"Best." Regina said finishing Cora's sentence and feeling a little deflated.

"Exactly Regina." Cora said stroking her fingers through her daughters long brunette hair.

_Fourteen years earlier..._

_Cora watched as her youngest daughter played with her two older sisters. At four years old Regina was a very beautiful young girl and many complimented Cora on her beautiful young daughter. Always Regina was mentioned and never herself. Cora didn't like this. Of course she was happy that everyone thought of her daughter as beautiful, of course she was but for her daughter to upstage her at four years old seemed ridiculous so Cora had an idea. _

_She didn't want Regina to be around all these people. Not until she were older and were to be matched to a man to become his future wife. No, she had a plan to take her young daughter from the castle and place her in the tower. Keep her out of site and mind of any of the people around them so that she could be the fairest one of all. She smiled to herself as she watched the young girl. Yes, this plan would work. She was sure of it. She would hire a nanny of some sort. Someone to look after the young girl when she could not be around. She would visit her of course. But no one would know of her, no one would know of her beauty. No one would know of the girl who in many people's eyes would be the fairest one of all because it was Cora who should be that._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So what do we think? Feel free to let me know what you think of this first chapter. More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So here is another chapter for you all. I am sorry I have not updated in a little while but life has been a bit mad recently (I know usual excuse but life has got in the way ha!). I have just recently found out I am going to be an Auntie so been spending a lot of time with family celebrating and work has been mad so any time I haven't been working or celebrating has been sleeping haha! But finally I have managed to get some writing done and here is the result. I hope you all enjoy it and I will try and get the next chapter up a bit quicker next time.**

* * *

_Fourteen years earlier..._

_Cora had told her husband what she planned to do with her youngest daughter. He had not liked the idea but he did not fight with Cora over it he knew better than to fight with Cora over what she wanted. So he let her take the young child away from the castle and through the forest. _

_"Mama where we going?" Regina asked as they exited the carriage. _

_"You will see soon enough." Cora replied as she took Regina's small hand in hers and began to lead her through the forest._

_Regina looked around her with a frown on her face. She wasn't so sure about this place. The forest seemed to be quite scary and Regina didn't like scary things. Her mother seemed to be quickening her pace with each step and Regina was beginning to struggle to keep up with her. She stumbled a little and fell to the ground with a gasp._

_"Ouch!" Regina cried. "Mama you going too fast."_

_"Oh Regina stop your whining. Get up." Cora said firmly as she pulled Regina back up on her feet. "We don't have time for this."_

_"Mama please can we stop. My leg hurts." _

_"No. Come on." Cora said taking Regina's hand again and pulling her along._

_Regina tried as best she could to keep up with her mother, stumbling slightly every so often but she managed not to fall again. After a while they came to a clearing, a meadow of green, with colourful flowers all around and in the middle of this beautiful meadow was a very very tall tower._

_Cora pulled Regina across the meadow and over to the tower. She unlocked the door and pulled Regina into the tower and they began to climb the spiraling staircase. "This is a very tall tower mama." Regina commented as they continued to climb up the stairs. _

_"Yes it is Regina." Cora replied. They climbed up the rest of the stairs in silence and soon came to another door. Cora opened the door and she pulled Regina inside. _

_Regina looked around her seeing a big room, with a big table, two arm chairs and lots of cupboards. There was another staircase off to the side which lead up to the bedrooms situated in the tower. Regina's eyes then landed on an older lady in the room and she smiled. "Nanny. You here." Regina said happily and she pulled her hand away from her mothers and ran over to the older woman who was sat in one of the arm chairs._

_"Hello Regina." The older woman smiled._

_"Why are you here granny?" Regina asked. She then turned to Cora. "Why granny here mama?"_

_"She's here to look after you." Cora replied as she walked towards them. She sat down in the other arm chair. "Come here Regina." Regina frowned and she then pulled away from the older woman and walked over to Cora. She stood in front of Cora and Cora leaned forward a little. "Regina this tower is where you are going to live from now on."_

_"With you and Leopold? And Snow and Lena?" Regina asked. _

_Cora shook her head. "No Regina we won't be living here with you. You are going to stay here and granny is going to look after you."_

_"Why? Why not at castle with you?" Regina asked with a frown on her face. She didn't like this. She didn't understand what was going on. "Have I been bad?" _

_"No no Regina." Cora sighed. "I have brought you here because you will be much safer here. Out there is far too dangerous for you Regina. You will not be able to handle yourself out there. Do you understand Regina?"_

_Regina thought about what Cora had said and no she still didn't understand what her mother was telling her. "Not really mama. I be fine at the castle with you and Snow and Lena." Regina replied with a sad look on her face. "Don't wanna stay here."_

_"Well Regina that is tough because this is where you will be staying from now on." Cora said as she stood up and pushed Regina away slightly. "I will come to visit you in a couple of days. Be good and listen to granny." Cora said as she began to walk across the room towards the door._

_"Mama don't go!" Regina shouted and was about to run over to Cora but granny grabbed her and wrapped her arms around the little girl. "No let go! Mama I come with you!" Regina screamed and tried to fight against the older woman who was holding onto her. Regina continued to kick and scream as she watched Cora leave the room. She really couldn't understand what was going on. All she wanted was to go home. Back to the castle and back to her sisters._

Regina sighed as she stared out of the window of the tower. It had been a long morning. She had tried to keep busy. She had done some painting and some cleaning and even read a book but still time seemed to drag. She then smiled and sat up straight as she saw her two sisters Zelena and Snow walking towards the tower.

"Finally." Regina sighed happily. Finally she could relieve some of the boredom. Finally she wouldn't be lonely, even if it was just for a little bit. Regina pushed herself away from the window and looked around the room making sure the place was tidy. She then smoothed her hands over her dress getting rid of invisible creases and then ran her fingers through her long wavy brown floor length locks. She heard the lock on the door and then the door opened. She smiled and ran over to her two older sisters. "Zelena!" Regina cried happily as she flung herself at Zelena.

Zelena caught her little sister and laughed a little at her excitement. "Hey Gina. Happy to see me?"

Regina pulled away and she hugged Snow and then stepped away and looked at both of her sisters. "I'm so happy to see you both. I have been so bored all morning, not to mention extremely lonely." Regina said, a sad tone to her voice.

"Have you not been able to keep yourself busy Regina?" Snow asked as she and Zelena walked further into the room and the both placed their baskets on the table in the room.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I have done all the usual tasks I do to keep myself busy yet they did not seem to pass time. What have you brought me?" Regina asked as she walked over to the table and peered into the baskets on the table.

"Mother has sent some fresh food. She apologises but she will not be able to visit for a couple more days." Zelena explains.

Regina nodded her head and reached into one of the baskets and pulled out a shiny red apple. "Is she busy with something at the castle?"

"A lot has been going on, but nothing important." Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Come on Regina…" Zelena started as she picked up a brush from the side. "Let me brush your hair and we can all talk."

Regina nodded and smiled at her sisters and they walked over to the two arm chairs. Regina pulled over a small stool and she sat down in front of Zelena and sighed happily as Zelena began to brush her hair. "So what have you both been up to? Is there anything new to tell me?" Regina asked.

"Not really." Snow sighed. "Mother has had us in lessons most of the time. Has us learning all sorts of things."

"Yes it is all very boring." Zelena groaned and Regina laughed.

"I suppose it is quite a good thing I am not there then." Regina said.

"Yes think yourself lucky." Snow laughed. "There is going to be a grand ball though. For fathers birthday. Everyone is going to be there."

"Yea literally everyone. Mother has gone mad with the invitations. We are being fitted for new dresses." Zelena said.

"Oh I wish I could attend. I would love to go to a ball." Regina sighed sadly.

"Well maybe you could persuade mother to let you come?" Snow asked and Zelena rolled her eyes at her naivety.

"Yea of course after all these years mother is just going to let Regina out of the tower and attend the ball." Zelena said sarcastically.

"Yea it will never happen." Regina added. "I tried last time she was here to get her to let me go outside, just for a little while but she refused point blank like always. I just don't understand it. I could handle out there just as much as you both can."

"We both know that Gina." Zelena said placing a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Do you think she will ever let me leave this tower?" Regina asked.

"I don't know Regina." Snow replied placing a hand on Regina's thigh.

"If she doesn't let you leave all you have to do is wait until she is dead and then we will get you out." Zelena said making Snow and Regina laugh.

"Nice Zelena. Nice." Snow laughed a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So it appears once again it has taken me a while to update. I am sorry about that. It seems flat hunting has taken over my life! Ha! However my boyfriend and I have found a place that we love and will hopefully be moving into it soon so I hopefully will not take too long to post the next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy this chaper :-)**

* * *

Another couple of days had passed and Regina had not heard or seen of her mother over those past couple of days. Her sisters had told her that mother would be busy, with the ball she was planning and all but still mother had never gone this long without paying her a visit. Mind you Regina wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing she hadn't had a visit from her mother. She loved her mother, she really did but sometimes she couldn't help but resent her slightly for sticking her in this tower and not letting her out.

She sighed and sat on the seat on the window ledge and stared out onto the meadow that surrounded her. Once again it was a beautiful day. The sky was bright blue and the sun was shining, a beautiful summers day and she couldn't go outside and enjoy it. She made do with sitting at the window, resting back and singing to herself.

* * *

Robin Hood was running through the forest as fast as he could. He had just made a steal from a carriage that was passing and had almost got himself caught but once again he was too fast for the old man in the carriage and had managed to make a run for it. However he found himself being chased by the other men who were with the older man and that was why he was running as if his life depended on it (which it kind of did.) He made a sharp left turn, hiding in a blocked off area.

He kept walking backwards, walking slightly slower being careful to not make any noise. As he stepped back a little more thinking he may hit the stone behind him he found himself stumbling backwards. There was no big stone behind him like he had thought there was. He fell through some hanging vines and hit the ground.

"Ow!" He said to himself as he rubbed his lower back. He stood up and then stopped as he heard the men that had been chasing him growing closer. He stepped backwards and hid in the shadows hoping no one would think to look over this way. He waited and could hear the mumblings of the men before they turned and walked off back towards the carriage. He let out a sigh of relief and wiped his brow. He had to admit to himself that had been a close one.

He rested back against the wall and caught his breath and as he was doing that he could hear something in the distance. He looked towards where the sound was coming from and his interest took over him. He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk in the direction of the noise. He tried to walk as quietly as he could wanting to hear more of what the noise was. As he made his way out of the stone tunnel the noise began to get louder and he soon realised it was someone singing.

The voice he could hear was a woman's voice and a beautiful voice it was. The sounds of the voice floated through the air, tuneful and bright. He smiled and followed the voice needing to know whose it was. He looked around him as he came into the daylight and found himself in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by green and lots of colourful flowers. Looking straight ahead he then saw a tall tower and looking up it was then he could see the owner of the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

A young woman was sat at the window at the top of the tower, her face soft looking and as beautiful as her voice was. He kept walking, not even bothering to look what was beneath him just staring up at the beautiful woman at the top of the tower. Once he had reached the tower he walked around it trying to find a way in. He had to get in. He had to meet this woman. After walking around for the third time he noticed there was a certain part of the tower that was covered in vines. He stepped forward and looked more closely and could see there was a door there and the vines had been cut precisely so that the door could open but could still be concealed from anyone's eyes. He smiled to himself and he pulled on the handle happy to find that the door was open.

He made his way up the tall spiralling stair case still hearing the young woman's voice as he did so. After a while he started taking the steps two at a time and then even three at a time just wanting to get to the top to meet this young woman. Once at the top he came to another door. He placed his hand on the handle of this door but this door would not open for him. He frowned and looked around him. He then saw a key hanging up on the wall to the side of the door and his smile returned. He took the key down, placed it in the lock and turned. The door opened and he walked in.

* * *

Regina jumped as she heard someone unlocking the door. She quickly stood up, smoothing her hands over her dress, tucking her hair behind her ears and then quickly looking around her to make sure the place wasn't a mess. If this was mother then she would not be happy if the tower was a mess.

The door opened and in walked a man making Regina gasp. She had never seen this man before, had no idea who he was. A stranger had never walked into her tower. The man looked over at her and gave her a smile which she did not return. "H…How did you get in here?" Regina demanded trying to put on a brave and firm face but she was sure she was failing.

"Why the door obviously." The man replied smartly which made Regina frown.

"Who are you?" She demanded again. "What do you want with me?"

"I want nothing with you milady." He replied. "I am Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood? The thief?" Regina asked her interesting taking over her and making her let her guard down. She had heard about Robin Hood. Her sisters had told her all about him. The handsome thief who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Regina envied his life somewhat. From all the stories he seemed to be so free.

"Well I would not call myself a thief milady…"

"You steal from people there for you are a thief." Regina shrugged. "I have heard the stories of you. You steal from the rich and give to the poor."

Robin shrugged and then nodded his head. "I guess I am a thief of sorts but the poor need the money more than the rich do." He said trying to justify himself which he wasn't sure why he was. He never justified himself to anyone. "And who are you milady?"

"I…My name is Regina…" Regina said quietly.

"And you live here?" He asked and Regina nodded her head. "Why on earth do you live all the way up here?"

"How did you find me?" Regina asked quickly ignoring his question.

"I heard you singing while I was…taking a walk…" Robin said. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." Regina blushed slightly and hid her face shyly. She wasn't used to compliments of any sorts. She then cleared her throat and tried to pull herself together. "You really should not be up here. Mother would not allow it."

"Why not? Are you not allowed visitors? I would love to stay and get to know you." Robin said as he worked further into the tower. "Get to know the beautiful woman with the beautiful voice."

Regina blushed again and then looked away. She really should not allow him to stay. If mother found out she'd be furious. Who knows what she would do. The punishment would no doubt be severe and Regina really did not want that. But as she looked over at the thief and the stories were true he really was handsome, she really wanted to get to know him too. To have a friend, someone else to talk to. She had always wanted that and with him maybe she could have that. He could maybe stay for a little while. Mother would never know and what she didn't know couldn't hurt her right?

"There's not much to know about me." Regina said with a shrug as she sat back down on the seat by the window. She watched as Robin walked over to her and he sat himself down on the chair that was close by.

"I can't imagine that to be true." He said softly never taking his eyes off of her. She seemed to entrance him. He wanted to know everything about her. He had to know everything about her.

"It is." Regina shrugged her shoulders and she looked to the side slightly, biting her lip. "I have lived in this tower for about fourteen years and that is it."

"Have you never been outside in that time?" Robin asked. Regina shook her head. "And who has looked after you?"

"At first my mother had my nanny look after me. I called her Granny." Regina said with a small smile and Robin could tell just from that that Regina missed the woman she was talking about. "But after a while my mother told me that Granny would be leaving. She told me I was old enough to stay here on my own and that Granny didn't want to stay here with me any longer." Regina sighed.

"So you stay here on your own? That must get lonely." Robin said.

Regina nodded her head. "It does but my mother and sisters come to visit me and sometimes my stepfather." Regina then frowned to herself. She had no idea why she was telling this stranger any of this. But when she looked up into his eyes she felt something. Something she had never felt before and she didn't understand it.

"Who locked you up here?" Robin asked.

"My mother did." Regina replied. "She doesn't think it is safe out there for me. She doesn't think I would be able to cope. She wants' to protect me." Regina said.

"I'm sure you could more than handle things out there. It's not all that bad." Robin smiled.

"My mother doesn't seem to think so." Regina sighed. "I'm forbidden to ever leave this tower unless my mother says so."

"Well what do you think?" Robin asked.

Regina stayed silent for a moment. No one had ever asked her that question. No one had ever considered what she thought. No one had ever thought to ask her whether she thought she could handle life out there. Whether she needed to be stuck in this tower all her life. No one had ever considered her thoughts until this stranger turned up. A stranger that she felt so comfortable with and she didn't know why. A stranger that she felt she had known all her life but in reality had only known for all of half an hour. She had no idea why but she trusted the man sat in front of her.

"I think I could handle anything." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I am so sorry for the long wait. I have recently just moved into my own flat and with sorting everything out and the fact I have no internet in the house until Tuesday I have not been able to post anything. But I am nabbing onto my mum and dad's internet today so thought I would get a chapter up for you all. Hopefully it will not be as long a wait for the next one. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)**

* * *

Hours had gone by and Regina and Robin had just talked and talked. Regina had told Robin everything. She had no idea why she was telling a stranger her life story. She didn't know if she could trust this handsome man in front of her, but she just got this feeling that she could. He had listened to her adding in comments and asking her questions.

Regina stopped talking when she realised she had done nothing but talk and tucked some of her long wavy brown hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I have done nothing but talk…and you probably didn't really want to know every single detail of my life." Regina said laughing nervously. "I don't have many visitors…"

"No I have loved hearing your story. You have a lovely voice. Singing and talking." Robin said making Regina blush a little and look down to the floor. Robin smiled and shuffled forward in his chair and took Regina's hands in his. "I have to go…but I would like to come and see you again. Would that be okay?"

"You would?" Regina asked in surprise. She looked up at him and tried to gauge if he was indeed telling the truth.

Robin nodded his head. "I would yes. I have loved every moment I have spent with you here Regina. I really do want to see you again. It may sound silly as I have only known you for a few hours but I feel as if I have known you for much longer and well I…would very much like to spend much more time with you mi'lady."

Regina smiled at his answer. She felt exactly the same way about him. It had been as if they had known one another for many years. They had seemed to feel too comfortable with one another. Regina didn't want to tell him…because she was sure it would sound so silly to say such a thing when they had only known one another for a few hours…but she had fallen in love with the handsome young thief that had walked right into her tower. "Well I would like it very much if you came back to visit me." Regina replied.

"Great." Robin said a grin forming on his face. A grin that gave him dimples that seemed to make Regina melt. He stood up and Regina joined him smoothing her dress down with her hands. She followed him over towards the door and Robin turned back to her. He glanced into her deep brown orbs and then his gaze flicked down to her lips. He really wanted to kiss her. He could feel the urge to do so but he wasn't so sure if he should. He had only known her a couple of hours. That would be a bit too forward wouldn't it? Perhaps next time. So he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Regina blushed as he stepped back from her, looking down at the floor and fiddling with her fingers. "Until next time mi'lady." Robin said before turning round and leaving the tower. He made sure to lock the door behind him and quickly made his way out of the tower. He was just about to make his way over the meadow when he saw an older woman making her way over to the tower.

He looked around him trying to see if there was a place he could hide. He saw a bush beside him so he quickly moved to the back of the bush an watched as the older woman walked up to the door of the tower and walked in. Robin wasn't sure who the woman was but he considered it must be Regina's mother. He sighed and moved away from the bush and started to walk over the meadow. He decided he would travel back to the tower in a couple of days. He would go back to his camp, collect some supplies and make his way back here to see the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with.

* * *

"Regina?" Cora called as she open the door to the room of the tower and walked in.

Regina turned from looking out the window and gasped as she saw her mother. "Oh mother. Hello." Regina said. "I wasn't sure if you would be visiting me today."

"And why wouldn't I Regina? I always visit you every second day do I not?" Cora questioned as she sat in the arm chair by the fire.

"Yes mother you do but Zelena and Snow told me about the grand ball you have been planning at the castle so I presumed you would be busy with that." Regina answered as she knelt down at her mother's feet like she always done.

"Oh my child you should know never to presume anything." Cora said.

Regina bit her lip and looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap. "Yes mother. It was silly of me to do so." Regina said quietly. There was silence for a bit and Regina wondered whether she should ask her mother about the ball and whether she could go. She had a feeling she already knew the answer but she so desperately wanted to go. She had never attended such a thing and from what she had read and what her sisters had told her it sounded wonderful. She had always wished to dance with a prince and perhaps meet her true love. It was all stuff from fairytales but she couldn't help but dream. "Mother may I ask you something?" Regina said quietly and glanced up towards her mother.

"I suppose so." Cora sighed as she shifted her gaze from the fire and towards Regina.

"Well…you see mother…I was…I was just wondering…if…if it was okay with you…if I…" Regina stuttered. She wasn't sure how to form the question and the confidence she had built up was quickly fading as she started to ask the question. She knew what the answer was going to be. She knew it but she still wanted to ask.

"Oh for goodness sake Regina will you just spit it out!" Cora snapped making Regina jump a little.

Regina bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Yes mother. I'm sorry." Regina replied quickly. "I was just wondering if…it would be okay if I attended the ball?" Regina asked quickly.

"No Regina you may not." Cora replied quickly.

Regina sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Why may I not mother? I promise I will not do anything to embarrass you or Leopold. Mother please. I just wish to attend the ball."

"No Regina!" Cora shouted and Regina flinched again. "How dare you ask such a thing!" Cora shouted and her hand shot up and landed with a loud slap to Regina's cheek making her fall back slightly.

Regina caught herself on her hands. She put a hand to her now burning sore cheek and could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She had wished now she had not asked the question. She had known it would end this way.

"See…now look what you have made me do Regina…" Cora said with a softer voice. She moved forward in the chair and placed her hands on both of Regina's cheeks making Regina flinch at the contact. Cora moved Regina's face slightly so that she was looking up at her. "Regina I do not like it when you make me do such things."

"I'm sorry mother." Regina whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Regina you should know that I do all this…" Cora said motioning around the room with one of her hands. "To protect you. You would not be able to handle the world out there. It is too dangerous for you child."

"But mother I…" Regina started and then stopped as she saw the look her mother was giving her. "Of course mother." Regina replied.

"Now my child no more stupid questions. Go and get us some food." Cora said sitting back in the chair.

"Yes mother." Regina said quietly as she stood up and made her way over to the kitchen area of the room. The tears were still flowing down her cheeks. She wished she could escape from this tower and from this miserable life she was stuck in.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry that this chapter has taken so long to you. I have been ill and then I hit a bit of writers block, which was driving me crazy. I think I have gotten past it so hopefully It will not take me as long to get the next chapter to you. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Two days had passed and Regina was sat at the window once more staring out into the beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing and how she wished to be outside. She let out a sigh and looked down to the ground where she saw a figure walking towards the tower. She frowned and leaned over a little and looked again. A smile spread across her face as soon as she realised who the figure was that was approaching the tower. It was Robin.

She shot up from her seat and looked around the tower to make sure the room was tidy. She then smoothed her hands over her dress and dashed over to the mirror to check her hair. She didn't know why she was doing all of this. She sighed a little as she looked into the mirror and saw the big purple bruise on her cheek from where her mother had hit her. There was no way she could hide it and there was no time as she heard the key in the lock of the door. She turned around just in time to see Robin walking into the tower.

She gave him a smile, a smile which he returned until he saw the big bruise on her cheek. He closed the door and quickly walked over to her. "What happened to you?" He asked cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I…it was nothing…" Regina stuttered.

"That is not nothing Regina. What happened to you?" He said worry lacing his voice. Regina sighed and she looked down to the floor. Robin placed two fingers underneath her chin and gently pulled her head up to look at him again. "Please tell me."

"It was…It was my mother." Regina said quietly. "It was my own fault. I pushed her when I shouldn't have. I cause it."

"What did you do?" Robin asked finding it hard to believe she would be the cause of the bruise on her face.

"I asked if I could go to the ball at the castle. I have always wanted to go to a grand ball." Regina said.

"And she hit you because of this?"

Regina nodded her head. "I shouldn't have asked her. It was stupid of me. She keeps me in this tower to protect me and I ungratefully asked her something I shouldn't have. It was my own fault."

"Regina listen to me..." Robin said placing his hands on her upper arms. "This was not your fault. Asking to go to a ball should not result in a bruise on your cheek. This was not your fault." He said placing a hand back on her cheek.

Regina looked up at him and gave him a smile. She had no idea how he knew what to say to make her feel better. "I'm not sure if I can stand being kept in here anymore Robin. I wish to be out there, to be free." Regina said quietly.

"Then you must leave. Leave with me tonight. We will run from here and never come back." Robin said taking her hands into his.

"I…I can't Robin. my mother will be here tonight with my sisters. As soon as she found the tower empty she would have every guard out looking for me. We would never get away." Regina sighed. "One day perhaps I will leave."

"You shall. I will make sure of it. I will rescue you Regina." Robin said. Regina smiled up at him. He was just too good to be true. Her eyes flicked between his eyes and his lips and she wondered if it would be too forward of her to make a move and kiss him. She so desperately wanted to. He seemed to catch onto her hint and he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. His hand moved to her cheek and then into her hair running his fingers through her dark silky locks. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and smiled to himself. "I hope that was okay?"

"It was more than okay." Regina sighed happily. "I know I have only known you for a short time but I feel as if…as if I am falling in love with you…does that sound silly?"

"No it does not. I feel exactly the same way. I want to be with you Regina. I want to marry you, have children with you and grow old with you and one day I shall." Robin said making Regina smile even more.

* * *

Regina was on a high from Robin's visit. They had spent the whole time in one another's arms, talking, laughing and a few more kisses. She loved every moment she spent with him and it made her even more certain that she would one day soon leave this tower. She just needed to gain the confidence to do so. She decided she would form a plan. A plan that would not fail. A plan that would help her to leave this tower and her mother behind her.

But that was for another day. For now she was sat with her mother and sisters. They were talking away telling her all about the grand ball that she had wished to attend and spent the whole time trying not to look and ignore the big bruise on Regina's cheek. Neither sister dared to ask Regina how she got the bruise, both already knowing how she got it and not needing to ask.

"It all sounds lovely." Regina said with a fake smile as Zelena finished her story.

"It was. So many handsome princes there to, huh Snow?" Zelena said nudging Snow who was sat beside her.

"Oh there was. I met one in particular who was lovely. Prince Charming." Snow gushed. "He was so lovely. We danced and talked and took a walk in the gardens under the moonlight."

"He sounds charming." Regina said with a slight smirk and Zelena laughed.

"Oh Regina please don't joke at your sisters expense." Cora scolded.

"Sorry mother." Regina mumbled. She looked up at Zelena who rolled her eyes slightly making her smile a little. She could always count on her older sister to make her feel better.

"Well he was charming mother…he lives up to his name." Snow said giving Regina a small smile. "I hope to see him again soon."

"I'm sure you will." Regina replied.

"Well I am sure I heard from someone at the ball that King George is throwing a ball at some point in the near future so perhaps you shall see him then?" Zelena said.

"Oh yes I am sure he would be there." Snow said.

"Girls I think it is time we leave now." Cora announced as she stood from her chair. Zelena and Snow nodded and they stood as well. They both walked over to Regina and one by one hugged her and said their goodbyes. "You two head down. I shall be down in a moment." Cora said. They both nodded and left Cora an Regina alone.

Regina clasped her hands together in front of her and bit her lip. She and her mother hadn't spoken since the day she had hit her. Cora had not visited her since which was not like her. "It was nice to see you today mother." Regina said not knowing what else to say.

Cora nodded and she put two fingers under Regina's chin and pulled her face up. She turned her head to the side slightly and looked at her bruised cheek. "Don't make me do anything like this again Regina." Cora said and she let go of Regina's face.

"I won't mother." Regina said quietly. "I'll be good." She always felt so small around her mother. Small and vulnerable.

"I am glad to hear it. I shall see you tomorrow Regina." Cora said as she made her way over to the door of the tower. Cora walked out and the door to the tower was closed and locked. Regina quickly made her way over to the window and watched as her mother and sisters walked away. She wished she could join them. She wanted to be with them. She hated it in here. She hated feeling trapped and it was then that she realised more than ever that she really needed to make a plan to escape this miserable trapped life.


	6. Chapter 6

**I return much quicker this time with a new chapter. I seem to have caught the writing bug and have managed to fire through this chapter. Here we have some Outlaw Queen and some Evil Cora. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Four months had gone past and Robin had been up to see Regina every day. They spent hours just talking, cuddling and kissing. They enjoyed being in one another's company and both hated when Robin had to say goodbye. Things had gotten quite serious over the four months and that night Robin and Regina had taken things to the next level. One kiss had led to another and then another, and then that kiss had grown deeper and more passionate and before they knew it they were both lying on Regina's bed and things were getting heated.

Now, after all that, they were lying in one another's arms tired from their activities and were now just enjoying cuddling. Regina had her head resting on Robin's chest and Robin had his arm wrapped around Regina. Regina let out a content sigh and she looked up at Robin with a smile. Robin looked down at her and smiled back.

"I didn't think that was going to happen tonight when you came to visit." Regina said with a little giggle.

Robin chuckled and he placed a kiss on top of Regina's head. "I didn't either." Robin replied.

"Robin I…" Regina started and then trailed off. Should she tell him? Would it make him run? They had said they were falling in love with one another but they had never actually said those three little words. She shook her head and dipped it further into Robin's chest.

"Regina? What were you going to say?" Robin asked but Regina just shook her head again.

"It doesn't matter." She mumbled into his chest.

Robin moved slightly and rolled them over so that Regina was lying flat on the bed and he was lying slightly on top of her. He held her hands at either side of her head and entwined their fingers. He looked down into her eyes. "Come on tell me what you were going to say. Whatever you say matters to me." He said softly.

Regina sighed a little and bit her lip. She gave him a shy look and Robin couldn't help but love her even more. "I don't want you to run away from me…"

"Why would I run away from you?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Because…I…" Regina started. She then took a deep breath and quickly said, "I love you Robin."

Robin smiled as soon as he heard Regina say those words. He had been wanting to say those words to Regina for so long and he was so happy she had said them to him. He moved one of his hands out of hers and up to her cheek, He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek gently pulling her face up so that she was looking at him. "I love you too Regina. More than anything in the world." Robin said softly.

This caused Regina's face to burst out into a grin and Robin leaned down and kissed Regina and as the minutes went on the kiss grew more and more heated and passionate.

* * *

The next morning Regina and Robin were up early. Regina made some breakfast with the little food she had left in the tower and they stood by the window for a while. After a while Robin knew he really had to go, even though he really didn't want to. He sighed and turned to look at Regina and with that Regina knew what time is was.

"You have to go don't you?" Regina said quietly.

Robin nodded his head. "If I am to make it back to Sherwood before sundown then yes. I hate to leave you my love." Robin said cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Regina replied.

"Why don't you come with me? Leave this wretched place Regina. We can run far away, somewhere that your mother will never find us." Robin said moving his hands down to Regina's and entwining their fingers.

"My mother would never stop looking for me Robin. She would always find me. She has ways of doing things. She has magic. My mother is someone I can never get away from." Regina replied.

"We could do it Regina. I know we could. True love concurs all right? We could just keep running and running, outsmart your mother and any guards." Robin said.

"You really believe we could do that?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

Robin nodded his head. "I really do. We have true love Regina and that wins over any evil."

Regina gave Robin a smile and sighed. "Give me a couple of weeks. Time to prepare myself. in a couple of weeks we will run and be together forever." Regina said.

"You mean it? You will run away with me?" Robin asked needing confirmation.

Regina nodded and placed her hand on his cheek. "Yes I'll run away with you." she then leaned up and placed a kiss to Robin's lips. The kiss was passionate and full of love. once they broke away they said their goodbyes and Robin left because he knew if he didn't say goodbye he never would.

Regina watched as Robin walked away from the tower and she let out a sigh. However what both Regina and Robin did not know is that they were being watched and had been for a while. Cora had gotten to the meadow where the tower stood. She had seen Regina at the window with a man. She had seen them talking and touching one another and then she had seen them kiss.

She had felt the anger boil inside her at the betrayal of her youngest daughter. She could not believe what she had seen. She was going to stop it once and for all.

* * *

Cora stormed over to the tower, anger boiling up inside of her. She could not believe her daughter had been lying to her all this time. Lying to her about some low life of a man. She could not believe her daughter would go so low.

She stormed up the stairs off the tower and bursts through the door making Regina jump. Regina gasped and turned round coming face to face with her very angry looking mother.

"Mother, I wasn't expecting you today." Regina said.

"You've been lying to me Regina." Cora said in a low voice.

"Wha...what do you mean?" Regina asked. She stepped back from Cora wanting as much distance between herself and her mother as she could.

"Don't play stupid with me Regina. I know about you and your little boyfriend. I know what you have been doing behind my back. I will not stand for it."

Regina gasped a little as she realised her mother knew exactly what had been going on. She thought she had been so careful. She thought she had hidden everything so well. Regina ran her fingers through her long wavy hair and Cora suddenly got an idea. She smirked to herself and then turned on her heel and walked over to a dresser. Regina watched her closely, nervous about what her mother was going to do.

Cora came back over to Regina and grabbed her arm pulling her over to a chair. "Ow mother! Your hurting my arm."

"Shut up and sit down!" Cora shouted. Regina immediately sat down and she held a breath as she felt Cora run her fingers through her long wavy hair. She pulled all her hair over the back of the chair.

"Mother what are you doing?" Regina asked nervously.

"You deserve this Regina. You brought this all on yourself. This is the punishment you will accept."

Regina glanced back a little and out of the corner of her eye she saw the glint and sharp end of a pair of scissors.

She gasped and tried to pull away. "No mother please. Don't!" She cried.

Cora pulled her back and grabbed a bit of her hair. She brought the scissors up and cut through the long wavy locks. "You brought this all on yourself Regina." She kept repeating that one line as she cut more and more of Regina's hair and Regina began to cry.

Zelena made her way up the stairs to the tower. She hadn't seen her little sister in a while. She was just about to push the door open when she heard crying coming from inside the room. Zelena frowned and leaned against the door a little more. She knew straight away it was her sister crying and then she heard her mother speak.

"You brought this all on yourself Regina."

Her mother just kept repeating this while Regina cried. Zelena pushed the door open and then gasped as she saw what her mother was doing to her sister. She saw Regina sat on a chair and her mother stood behind her with a pair of scissors in her hands cutting her sisters long wavy hair.

"Mother what are you doing?!" Zelena asked in shock.

"Nothing that concerns you Zelena. Go home!" Cora snapped.

Zelena shook her head. She looked at Regina who just stared down at the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mother please stop what you are doing. Don't do this to Regina." Zelena stepped forward a little.

"Just go home Zelena. Regina brought this on herself. She deserves this punishment." Cora said as she cut another bit of Regina's hair.

"Mother please. Regina doesn't deserve this. Stop!" Zelena begged. She hated seeing her little sister so upset and what her mother was doing to her. She hated how hard her mother was on Regina. She hated everything about this whole situation. "Take my hair mother. Just leave Regina."

Cora looked up at Zelena with a frown on her face. "What?"

"Take my hair mother." Zelena said holding out her long auburn plait. "Leave Regina's alone."

"No. This is Regina's punishment. She needs to learn. Don't you Regina?" Cora hissed and tugged slightly on Regina's hair making her whimper slightly. "Answer me Regina." Cora shouted making both Regina and Zelena jump slightly.

"Ye-yes mother." Regina said quietly still staring down at the floor.

"You should both know by now you cannot hide anything from me." Cora said.

"Mother Regina was going to tell you about Robin. Weren't you Regina?" Zelena said stepping forward a little more and crouching down in front of Regina and placing her hands on Regina's knees. Trying to comfort her in some way. Regina had told Zelena about herself and Robin after a couple of months of seeing Robin. She had to tell someone. She couldn't keep her happiness to herself and she knew he older sister would keep the secret for her.

Regina looked up a little at Zelena who was giving her a look as if to tell her to play along with what she was saying. So she nodded her head slightly. "Yes…yes mother I was going to tell you…I was just trying to find the right time to tell you…I-I didn't know how to tell you." Regina said stuttering slightly on her words.

Cora watched the two girls carefully. Was what they were saying true? Was Regina going to tell her about her relationship with that man? But then what did it matter if she was going to tell her? This man did not look like the kind of man that should be around her daughter. There was no way any daughter of hers would be with a low life like that. "I do not care if you were going to tell me!" Cora scowled. "No daughter of mine will be with a man like him." Cora tugged at Regina's hair again and then chopped another bit off.

Zelena reached forward and took Regina's hand in hers knowing there was no way she was going to be able to stop her mother now. She had tried and failed so now all she could do was sit and try to comfort her sister through it. She knew this would kill Regina. Regina loved her hair and to have their mother do this to her would be one of the most awful things that could happen. She just hoped this was where her mother's punishment would end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter for you all. I am looking for some opinions. I am about to finish one of my other stories and I am thinking about starting another story. I have three ideas that I cannot decide from and was wondering if you would help me decide. ****My ideas are...****I have an Evil Charming story idea in the form of Cinderella, An Outlaw Queen AU where Regina and Robin know one another from college, go their separate ways and come together years later only to find Regina is engaged to be married and Robin wants her back or I have a AU story that has been whizzing around my head for so so sooo long of a Regina raising Emma sort of story line going along the lines of the curse still but taking things in a different direction. I swear that idea has gone through my head since at least the second season of OUAT and I have yet to write the story haha! SO...yes please let me know what idea you would like to see next! :-)**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Cora finally finished cutting Regina's long brunette locks. Her hair now reached a couple of inches below her chin. Regina had not stopped crying throughout the whole punishment an Zelena had not let go of her hand. Once Cora had finished she threw the scissors letting them clatter on the table near them making both Regina and Zelena jump at the sound.

"Oh stop your crying Regina. You know you deserved this punishment." Cora snapped as she walked around Regina and went to sit in her usual chair.

"I'm sorry mother…" Regina said in more of a whisper not quite finding her voice just yet. She looked down to the floor to see her long hair there and it made tears well up in her eyes once more. She didn't want to cry again. She knew her mother would get angry at her for doing so but she couldn't help it. Her mother knew how much she loved her hair. Regina sniffed a little and pulled her hand away from Zelena's to wipe at her eyes.

Zelena sighed and stood up, wrapping her arms around Regina and hugging her tightly. "Shh Regina. It's alright." Zelena whispered comfortingly and ran her fingers through Regina's now much shorter hair. It felt weird to her but she didn't mention it. All she wanted to do was comfort her little sister just now. She couldn't believe her mother. Doing all this to Regina just because she had fallen in love. Zelena crouched down a little and cupped Regina's face in her hands. "Come on, stop crying…It will only make things worse." Zelena said quietly using her thumbs to wipe the stray tears from Regina's face.

"I…I'm trying to…I-I can't…" Regina hiccupped out through her tears.

"I would listen to your sister if I were you Regina. I will give you two minutes to stop crying…" Cora said firmly. "Zelena will you stop coddling her! This was a punishment and I will not have you coddling her for it."

Zelena sighed and she moved away from Regina knowing it was the best thing to do for herself and Regina. She knew if she didn't her mother would punish them in some way for ignoring her. Regina wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath to try and stop herself from crying. She knew if she didn't it would make more trouble for her. She could tell by her mother's tone.

Cora looked over to Regina to see her still sat on the chair but no longer crying. "Now see…" Cora started as she stood up and walked over to Regina. She placed her hand on Regina's cheek which Regina flinched at but she ignored that. "Was it so hard to stop crying?"

"No mother." Regina replied quickly.

"Now Regina I want you to listen to me…" Cora said placing a finger under Regina's chin and pulling her face up to look at her. "I do not want you to see that man again, do you hear me?" Regina just nodded her head but that was not good enough for Cora. "Answer me Regina!" Cora shouted making Regina jump.

"Yes mother I understand." Regina said. She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes again but she swallowed them down. She didn't want to stop seeing Robin. She needed to be with him. She loved him.

* * *

Later on that day Regina received a surprise visit from her step-father King Leopold. Her step-father, because he was very busy ruling the kingdom did not visit her often but when he did it always made Regina feel better. She never knew her really father, he having died when she was only a few months old. So she had grown with knowing the King as her father and had quickly developed a close bond with the King.

So when King Leopold walked through the door of the tower Regina was quick to run over to him and throw her arms around him, tears flowing down her face. "Father." Regina cried a little.

Leopold wrapped his arms around the young girl and held onto her tightly as she began to cry a little more. "Regina, my girl, what has happened?" Leopold asked softly as he rubbed a hand up and down her back comfortingly.

M-m-mother…" Regina hiccupped out through her tears.

Leopold sighed and wondered what his wife had done this time. He rarely agreed with her ways of dealing with things, especially when it came to Regina. He had been very against Regina living in this tower but had lost out on the fight with his wife. Many may see him as the ruler of this kingdom and many may think he would also be the boss in his marriage but people never saw how things were behind closed doors. Leopold pulled away slightly and cupped Regina's face softly in his hands. "Did she do this to your hair my child?" he asked.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. She said it was my punishment."

Leopold sighed once again and he guided Regina over to the chair by the fire place. He sat down and Regina knelt down by the chair and rested her arms on his legs. "Why did she punish you Regina?"

"I…I have fallen in love…" Regina replied quietly.

"You have? But how? You are never out of this tower and it is only myself, your mother and your sisters who know you are here." Leopold said with confusion written all over his face.

"A young man…he heard me singing one day and saw me sat at the window. He found the entrance to the tower and came up here." Regina explained. "Oh father he is wonderful. We talk all the time and I think I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him." Regina said sitting on up her knees a little more. "But mother must have saw us and she punished me for not telling her and for loving him. She doesn't approve of him."

Leopold couldn't help but smile at how excited Regina had sounded when she talked about this young man that she had fallen in love with. The love in her eyes told Leopold how she felt. "Your mother doesn't approve you say? Why would she not approve?"

"Well…you see he is not a prince…or a royal in any sense of the word…" Regina hesitated in her explanation. She had a feeling her father would probably not approve of Robin either. Everyone who had plenty money had heard of Robin Hood and how he stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Anyone who was rich did not like Robin Hood. "His name is Robin…He is honestly such a nice young man father and he really does love me."

"Robin. That name sounds familiar. Would I have met him before?" Leopold said.

"If you had met him I'm sure you would know…" Regina muttered. "He is Robin Hood father…"

"Robin Hood? The thief?" Leopold asked with widened eyes. His young daughter had fallen in love with the famous thief. He now understood when she said Cora did not approve. Of course Cora would not approve of such a man. She would never want a man like that anywhere near one of her daughters.

Regina nodded her head. "But it's not like you think father. Robin has explained to me why he does what he does. He just wants to help the less fortunate. He keeps nothing of what he takes. He gives it all to those who have nothing. Surely that is a good thing?"

"Regina whatever the reason it is still not the right thing to do. He steals from people." Leopold replied.

"I know father but…even with all that I still love him, with all my heart but mother has forbid me to ever see him again." Regina said her face looking so sad that it broke Leopold's heart slightly. "I can't imagine never seeing him again father. Do you think you could talk to mother for me? Convince her to let me see Robin again?"

"Oh Regina…" Leopold said softly. He opened his arms to her and Regina stood up and sat on his knee and cuddled into him while he wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I could do that for you my sweet girl but you know as well as I do that your mother will never listen to me. She won't take anything I say into account."

Regina sighed. "I guess you're right." She then pulled away and tucked a strand of her short hair behind her ear. "Do you think I suit having short hair?" Regina asked. "I miss my long hair."

"You were beautiful with your long hair Regina and you are beautiful with your short hair. I think you could pull off anything." Leopold said making Regina smile. "Now why don't you show me what your new art is? I am sure you will have been busy painting."

"Okay father." Regina said slipping off his knee and quickly going to the other room in her tower to get her knew pieces of art to show her father.

* * *

Cora paced up and down her bedchambers as she read the scroll she had gotten from Rumplestiltskin. He wanted her to cast a curse. A curse to send them to a new land. He had told her the curse would benefit her. Would help her to split Regina and her thief up. She had tried to think of another way. A way in which she would not be helping Rumplestiltskin but she could not think of one. So here she was looking it over and seeing what she needed to enact the curse.

She had collected most of the items and had decided on a time to cast the curse. She had also made sure that there was no way the little thief would ever be able to visit Regina. She had placed a barrier spell around the tower. The barrier would restrict only Robin from being able to enter the tower or go anywhere near it. He could see Regina if she were sat at the window but Regina would not be able to see or hear him. Cora smirked as she thought of it. It was a punishment. She liked her punishments.

Leopold entered her bedchambers and Cora quickly rolled the scroll back up and placed it in the drawer of her vanity. "What can I do for you your majesty?" Cora asked as she turned to face him. She could see the anger on his face and almost rolled her eyes. He would try and be firm and strong but she would win whatever argument they were going to have. She always did.

"I cannot believe what you have done to Regina. Cutting off her hair just because she has fallen in love with someone you do not approve of." Leopold said angrily.

"Oh so you finally went to visit Regina did you? How long has it been? Two months? Only act her father when it suits you it seems." Cora smirked as she knew she hit a nerve. "And did dear Regina manage to tell you exactly who she had fallen in love with?"

"Yes she did tell me. Either way Cora what you done to her was unacceptable. She is a young girl. She knows nothing of the world or who is out there because you keep her locked away in that tower!" Leopold snapped.

"I keep her up there to keep her safe and well I thought to keep this sort of thing from happening." Cora said. "Regina has no idea what is going on. She has no idea how she really feels."

"Regina knows exactly how she feels. That girl loves with everything she has, with her whole soul and you know that. She loves that young man and you have told her she cannot see him anymore." Leopold said.

"I have not only told her that but I have made sure she won't ever see or hear that thief anymore."

"What have you done Cora?" Leopold asked angrily.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Leopold." Cora said turning her back on him.

"I have every right to be concerned!" Leopold snapped.

"No you do not. Regina is not your daughter Leopold. You have no right!" Cora snapped back. "Now I wish for you to leave me. I have things to be getting on with and I am sure you have to. Perhaps try not leave it as long next time to visit Regina and you might be more clued up in her life and what mess she has gotten herself into."

Leopold could feel the anger rising and rising in him but he swallowed it down. He quickly turned on his heel and stormed out of his wives bedchamber, slamming the door behind him. Cora smirked. She had won the fight once again and she had hit any nerve she could with Leopold. It was the little things that kept her going. So walked back over to her vanity and took the scroll back out. Unrolling it she looked over it again and went back to plotting her casting of the curse.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is a chapter for you all. To let you all know I have added up all the votes and the Outlaw Queen story has won so that shall be the next story on my list so keep your eyes out if you are interested in that. If you voted for the other stories I will hopefully be writing them at some point. Also just for those who don't know I did write what was maybe going to be a one shot (I wasn't sure) but is now not as man asked for it to be continued. The story is called Darkness Within and is about Regina becoming the dark one instead of Emma so if you are interested in that check it out :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A week had passed and Regina knew that her father had spoken to her mother because when Cora came back to visit her she had given her a slap for what she called her insolence and she now sported a bright purple bruise on her cheek and a cut just under her eye where her mother's ring had caught her. Robin had not been back to see her and Regina feared the worst. She had sat at the window every day, all day but Robin never appeared. She had no clue that Cora had cast a spell on her tower forbidding Robin ever to enter or her to see Robin.

But Regina found herself sitting at the window again staring out into the early evening. She looked down to see her two sisters running towards the tower, thankful for a bit of company. She then looked p to see a black smoke rising into the sky not far from her tower. Regina looked towards the door as Zelena and Snow walked in, sitting up a little more on the window sill.

"What is going on out there? What is that smoke?" Regina asked.

"Mother has cast a curse Regina." Snow explained as they closed the door behind them and walked over to the window to look out at the smoke rising and now spreading out over the land.

"A curse? What kind of curse? Why?" Regina questioned. She always felt so out of the loop stuck in this tower.

"We have no idea what kind of curse this is. We don't practice magic like mother." Zelena shrugged her shoulders. "All mother said is that we will be leaving the Enchanted Forest and going to another place far from here. I think she has cast the curse to keep Robin away from you, I'm not sure how it all works though."

"A curse just to keep Robin and I apart? That is ridiculous. I haven't seen Robin since the day mother found out." Regina replied, a sad tone to her voice.

"Here has been here Regina but mother has cast a spell on your tower, Robin cannot enter and you cannot see him." Snow explained.

"Well…I don't understand. If she has done that surely that is enough to keep Robin and I apart? Why is she casting this curse?" Regina said.

Zelena shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea Regina." Zelena then moved her hand up to Regina's bruised cheek. "Mother…" Zelena said and Regina nodded her head. "Did she do this because father tried to talk to her about you? To help you?"

"Yes. She called me insolent and said I shouldn't have gone behind her back to father." Regina sighed.

"Oh Regina…" Zelena said pity showing in her voice.

"I'm used to it." Regina replied quickly. She then looked out the window again, the smoke taking over more and more of the land and all three girls could see that it wouldn't be long before they were all waking up in another land.

* * *

Cora's curse had worked perfectly. Everyone re-appeared in a small town called Storybrooke which was situated in Maine and the year was 1983. The town for all accounts was nice Cora supposed. Everyone but herself and Rumplestiltskin had lost their memories and had received new memories that Cora had planned out. Her husband was the mayor of the town, he was still as clueless as ever. Zelena was the sheriff and Snow, who was now named Mary-Margaret was a school teacher. She had given each and every person a job that would fit into the place and time they were in now and some a new name if there name would not fit into where they now were.

Regina, well she was still locked away from the world but she was no longer in a tower on her own but living in a mansion with her mother and father. Zelena and Mary-Margaret had their own places. Regina was not allowed to leave the house unless they were going to a family dinner of some sort, apart from that she was to stay in the house. She hated it but no one argued with her mother so that was the way it was.

As the years went on the years went on Zelena had grown lonely and went to Mr Gold for some assistance. She wanted a child. Gold had helped her, hearing of a young woman who had gotten herself into trouble and found herself pregnant and in prison and giving her child away. Gold had made it so Zelena could leave Storybrooke and go to Boston to adopt her new little boy.

Zelena had fallen in love with the boy as soon as he was put in her arms and she was so happy to take him home. She had went to her mother and father's for dinner, a family dinner to welcome her new little boy that she had decided to call Henry after her father who died. Cora had not been happy about the adoption but didn't say much on the matter.

Regina on the other hand had been excited to meet her new nephew. she cooed over the small boy and was more than happy to look after him any time. He would be a light in Regina's quite dark life.

* * *

_Storybrooke 2009_

An eight year old Henry swung around on his mothers desk chair as he stared up at the ceiling feeling himself getting dizzier and dizzier he giggled. Zelena looked over and rolled her eyes and her child. "Henry please stop before you make yourself sick."

"I won't mom." Henry sighed but stopped swinging in the chair anyway. "When are we going to go and see Auntie Regina? I need to show her something."

Zelena smiled at Henry. He and Regina were very close and Henry loved to go and see his Auntie since she never left the big mansion which he didn't understand why she didn't. "Let me just finish these couple of things and then we can go. What do you have to show your Auntie today?" Zelena replied.

Henry jumped off of the chair and walked over to Zelena holding up a brown book that had Once Upon A Time written on it. "Auntie Mary-Margaret gave me this at school last week. She said she found it in her closet."

Zelena took the book from Henry and frowned as she looked it over. She didn't remember any of them having a book like that when they were younger. She flicked through it seeing different fairytales all through the book. "She found it in her closet?"

Henry nodded her head. "Yea. She doesn't know where it came from. I have a theory though. I think everyone in this town is someone from this book."

Zelena laughed a little. "You think everyone in this town is a fairytale character?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Henry nodded his head with a serious face. "Yea. You, Mary-Margaret and Auntie Regina are all princesses. Grandfather is a king and Grandmother is the Evil Queen."

"Henry…" Zelena half scolded because really she couldn't disagree with him on her mother being the evil queen. "I'm not so sure…"

"It's true mom. Look through the book. I know Auntie Regina will believe me." Henry said.

Zelena sighed but decided to leave it there. There was no harm in Henry believing in fairytales. So she finished off what she needed to and they left the sheriff's station and head to Cora and Leo's mansion. Zelena let themselves in and called out that they were there.

Regina came out of the living room a big smile on her face happy to see her sister and nephew. As soon as Henry saw Regina he too had a big smile on his face and he ran over to her. "Auntie Regina!" He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey Henry. You would think you hadn't seen me just yesterday." Regina said with a giggle.

Henry just shrugged and Zelena laughed a little. "Guess he missed you sis. Is mother around? I need to talk to her about something."

"In her study." Regina said motioning her head towards the study. Zelena left them and Regina looked down at Henry. "What shall we do Henry ?"

"I have something to show you Auntie Regina." Henry said pulling away and pulling his backpack off his back. He then opened it and pulled out the fairytale book and handed it to Regina.

"Oh a new book. Looks interesting Henry." Regina said as she looked it over.

"I have a theory I need to tell you about. I tried to tell mom but I don't think she believes me but I know you will." Henry said as he took Regina's hand and headed out towards the garden. He walked them to their special den at the back of the very big garden and they both sat down and Regina looked over the book. "I think everyone in this town is someone from that book."

"You do?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who is who?"

"Well you, mom and Auntie Mary-Margaret are princesses. Grandfather is a kind and Grandmother is the Evil queen…" Regina giggled at this. "I think Ruby is Red Riding Hood. Archie is Jiminy Cricket, David Nolan from the animal shelter…"

"The one your Auntie Mary-Margaret likes?" Regina asked.

Henry nodded his head. "I think he is prince Charming. Everyone in the town is in that book. Look here." Henry said opening the book to a page with a tall tower in a lovely meadow. "This is where the Evil Queen, your mother, locked you away. Telling you that it is too dangerous for you to leave the tower. You're like Rapunzal I guess apart from that your called Regina."

"Okay…" Regina replied. She could see why Henry would think that was her since she was trapped in this house all the time. "What happened to everyone then?"

"Well you fell in love with the famous thief Robin Hood. Your mother found out and she wasn't happy about it. She punished you and she cast a curse to keep you apart." Henry explained.

"She done all that just because she didn't like the princess and Robin Hood being together?" Regina asked. "Evil queen indeed." She said as she glanced through the book.

"Yes she is. But I think there must be a way the curse can be broken." Henry said. "So I was thinking maybe you'd like to help me?"

"Me? I'm not sure I'd be of any help Henry. I am always here." Regina said with a sigh.

"You'll be able to help me out. You can work from here. I need you in my operation Auntie Regina. I'm calling it operation Cobra." Henry said.

"I'd be happy to help you Henry." Regina smiled.

"I knew you would." Henry smiled back. "There is something else I want to talk to you about."

"Oh yes? What is it?" Regina asked.

"I was thinking…or have been thinking about meeting my real mom." Henry said slowly. Regina just nodded her head. Zelena had said from the start she was going to tell Henry the truth knowing at some point in his life he would find out and want to find out where he came from although Regina was sure Zelena wouldn't expect it to come along this quick. "I haven't told mom yet…"

"Well I think you should Henry before you meet your real mom…" Regina said.

"Yea…well we might have a problem…I have already spoke to my real mom. Her name is Emma Swan and she is coming here to Storybrooke and well she will be here tomorrow." Henry said.

"Right…well you need to tell your mother tonight Henry. She needs to know before Emma turns up. She is not going to be angry with you Henry. She needs to know." Regina said.

Henry nodded his head. "I know your right. I will tell her tonight."

"Good. Now how is this operation Cobra going to work?" Regina asked.


	9. Chapter 9

A little later on that evening Cora had managed to convince Zelena and Henry to stay for dinner, something Henry was more than happy about as it meant he could spend more time with his Auntie Regina. Mary-Margaret came round for dinner too and they were now all sat around the table, Leo sat at the top and on one side of him was Mary-Margaret and Zelena was on the other side. Regina sat beside Zelena, Henry beside Mary-Margaret and then Cora in-between them at the other end of the table. This seemed to be the usual seating for dinner no matter where they were eating. Cora liked Regina beside her so that she could keep an extra eye on her and everyone knew that.

"So Henry how are you doing at school?" Cora asked breaking the awkward silence that had seemed to take over them.

"Erm…okay…I suppose…" Henry replied not really sure what his answer should be. He looked over to his mother who gave him a small smile and a nod to try and continue with his answer to his Grandmother. "I passed my recent math test."

"Oh now that is excellent." Cora said giving her grandson a rare smile. "Zelena you never mentioned Henry's recent success…"

"Henry only got the results of his math test yesterday mother." Zelena replied.

"Yes well you should have told us." Cora threw back. "Don't you think Leo?" Cora asked looking up at her husband who usual done all he could to not enter into any arguments his wife started. He found it easier but when she brought him in he knew there was only one way to deal with it. Agree, agree, agree!

"Yes Zelena you should have told us." Leo said looking towards Zelena will a look as if to say sorry to her.

"I'm sorry. Next time I will make sure to tell you." Zelena sighs as she moves food around on her plate. Regina bit her lip and she moved her hand over to Zelena and placed it on hers. Zelena looked up and gave Regina a small smile. Zelena might be receiving their mothers wrath now but Regina had it all the time. Zelena really had no idea how Regina coped with their mother all the time.

"Auntie Mary-Margaret I wanted to thank you for the book you gave me." Henry said breaking the awkward tension that had seemed to have built up in the room. He didn't understand why it had been so important that his mother tell his grandparents about his test results. He really didn't understand adults sometimes. The only adult he could ever understand was his Auntie Regina.

"Oh your welcome Henry. Are you enjoying it?" Mary-Margaret replied.

"Yes I am." Henry said with a smile.

"What book is this dear?" Cora asked with slight interest.

"Oh I found a fairytale book in the back of my wardrobe the other day and I thought Henry might like it so I passed it onto him at school." Mary-Margaret explained. "I have no idea where it came from. I don't remember reading it when I was a child." Mary-Margaret then looked over to Zelena. "Do you remember it?"

Zelena shook her head. "I can't say I do remember it."

"You had many books when you were younger do you really expect to remember them all." Cora drawled out.

"It's a book you would remember mother…" Regina added in, the first thing she had said through the whole dinner. "It really is a lovely book, leather cover, nice cursive writing. Henry showed it to me earlier, I love fairy tales."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Oh Regina you are far too old to be reading fairy tales. Henry has an excuse to act like a child you do not."

Regina sighed and looked down at her dinner. Henry noticing this decided to try and jump in and help his Auntie. "I asked Auntie Regina to read some of the stories to me. She does the voices the best." Henry said. Regina looked up at Henry and smiled.

"Still Regina needs to realise just what age she is." Cora said firmly. "You are not a child anymore Regina."

"I know mother." Regina said quietly.

"If Auntie Regina isn't a child anymore then why does she stay in the house all the time?" Henry asked, the innocence of him being a child taking over him. He never understood why his grandmother would never let his Auntie go out. He longed for a day where he could go to the park with his Auntie or show her his castle that was on the beach.

Zelena closed her eyes slightly as this question. She had always tried to steer Henry away from that kind of question. Zelena looked over at her mother who really did not looked pleased with this. She had a feeling once they all left Regina was going to bear the brunt of their mother's wrath and she felt horrible about it. "Henry…" Zelena started but she stopped when Cora held up a hand to her.

"Henry, Regina stays in the house because that is what is best for her. I do not expect you to understand being only a child." Cora replied calmly which scared the other adults at the table.

"I'm not stupid…I understand most things." Henry frowned and Zelena wished she could give Henry a sign to stop. "I want to be able to show Auntie Regina my castle at the beach." He said and then looked over at Regina. "You would love it Auntie Regina. Wouldn't she mom?"

Zelena nodded her head and Regina spoke. "I am sure I would Henry."

"Regina…" Cora said firmly and Regina looked back down at her dinner that she no longer wanted. "Do not encourage him. You encourage certain behaviour he will not learn. Isn't that right Zelena?"

Zelena sighed. "Yes mother." Zelena then looked over at Henry who was looking at her and gave him a look to tell him not to go any further with this subject. Zelena then pushed her plate away and stood up from the table. "Now I think Henry and I shall leave now."

"You won't be staying for dessert?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow.

At the mention of dessert Henry suddenly wasn't so sure leaving was a good idea. He could put up with more of the awkwardness around the adults for dessert. He was sure he could. But his mother clearly wasn't thinking along the same lines as he was. "No we won't be mother." Zelena replied.

"Well alright then." Cora replied. "I am sure you can show yourself out?"

"We can mother." Zelena said pushing n her chair.

"I think I will leave to…"Mary-Margaret said as she stood up. "Would you mind giving me a lift Zelena?"

"No that's fine." Zelena replied.

Regina bit her lip as she watched her sisters and her nephews standing up from the table. She really didn't want them to leave. She knew once they had left their mother would take out her anger on her. She always did. She always found some way to turn what had happened into her fault and her father never stood up for her. He always just let Cora get on with it. She wished she could leave with her sisters. She wished they could just take her with them. Regina was brought out of her thoughts when Henry came round the table and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Goodbye Henry." Regina whispered into his ear.

"Goodbye Auntie Regina. Sorry if I made Grandma mad." Henry whispered back and Regina could feel tears welling up in her eyes. He shouldn't understand the horrible parts of her life. He is too young to understand that. "I will see you tomorrow maybe."

"Okay Henry and remember and tell you mother your secret." She said and Henry nodded as he pulled away and ran back over to Zelena and Mary-Margaret. They said their goodbyes leaving Cora, Leo and Regina all still sat at the table.

Regina pushed the rest of her food around on her plate. "Would you like me to get dessert mother?" Regina asked.

Cora shook her head. "I don't think you should have dessert Regina. You are looking a tad on the heavy side."

Regina looked down at herself with a frown. She didn't think she was looking like she had put on weight but maybe her mother was right. "Okay mother. May I be excused?"

"I would like you to do the dishes Regina. I am sure your father has work he needs to be getting on with." Cora said.

"Yes mother." Regina replied not bothering to argue with her mother. She stood up from the table and picked up some of the plates to take through to the kitchen. At least if she was to do the dishes it would mean her mother may leave her alone for a while longer. She was nervous about what her mother may do tonight. She knew she was riled up and angry about how the conversation at dinner had gone. She went back to the table and collected the rest of the dishes and then when she got back into the kitchen she went to work on cleaning up.

Sometimes she felt more like a maid in this house rather than a daughter. The fairy tale Cinderella came to mind and she laughed to herself. She shook her head as she scrubbed at one of the plates. Relating her life situation to a fairy tale was ridiculous. Fairytales weren't real. Maybe she did need to grow up a little. But what was the point in that? She wasn't allowed to leave the house. She wasn't allowed to do what other grownups were allowed to go. She wanted a job of some sort, she wanted a life outside of this damn house! Away from her overly controlling mother.

She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed at the plate, she lifted it out of the water and went to place it on the drainer when it slipped from her hands. Regina panicked. Mother would not be happy if she smashed one of her plates. It would only anger her more and she really didn't need that. So she tried to grab the plate but it was too late and it hit the ground and smashed. Regina closed her eyes and prayed that whatever her mother was doing would keep her distracted enough to not have heard the smashing of one of her plates.

But of course luck was never on Regina's side. Why would it be? She heard the click-clacking of her mother's heels on the floor and looked up to see her mother entering the kitchen, a scowl on her face. "What the hell is going on in here Regina?" Cora snapped.

"I-I-I'm sorry mother. The plate slipped out of my hands. It...It was an accident." Regina said as she stood looking over at her mother. She wanted to move. She wanted to bend down and pick up the smashed pieces of the plates but it was as if she was frozen to the spot as soon as her mother looked at her. It was as if her mother had forced her to stay where she was.

Cora walked around the counter and looked down at the smashed plate on the floor. Regina could see her mother's anger growing. "You stupid clumsy girl." Cora said angrily, her hand lifting from her side and slapping against Regina's cheek with a loud smack.

Regina whimpered and her hand flew up to her now burning red cheek. Regina could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. "I-I'm s-sorry mother." Regina stuttered out as she tried as hard as she could not to cry. It would only anger her mother more. Crying showed weakness and you never showed weakness in front of mother. "I-I will clean it up."

"Yes you will. Try not to smash anything else." Cora said with a scowl. She then turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

As soon as Cora left Regina fell to the floor and let out a whimper and let her tears finally fall. She went about picking up the pieces of the plate and cursed herself. She should have been more careful. She should have been more focused. She then jumped and flinched away as she cut her finger on one of the pieces of the plate. She looked down to see blood on her finger and sighed. Pushing herself up she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out the first aid kit. Maybe once she was finished here she could just hide up in her room. Maybe her mother wouldn't let out any more of her anger on her.

The thinking maybe was useless as Regina knew her mother's anger was not over yet.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am so sorry that I have taken so long to get this chapter up to you! I know excuses excuses but I have been incredibly busy recently. I have been on holiday, down to England to see family friends and then they came up to Scotland to celebrate my birthday and have been doing things practically every day so have had zero time to write anything. But I have managed to catch up slightly and so here we have a chapter. I am going to try and sort out a regular updating system so that I can get a chapter up every week so I will try figure that out! Anyway I will stop with the chat and let you read. Let me know what you think! :-)**_

* * *

Zelena and Henry got home to their loft and as soon as Henry entered he dumped his backpack in his usual spot and kicked off his shoes. Zelena followed him in and rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile on her face. "Henry what have I told you about kicking off your shoes just anywhere?" Zelena said with a slight firm tone to her voice.

"Not to?" Henry said slowly as he turned to face his mother. Zelena nodded her head and pointed to the shoes and Henry quickly walked back over and picked them up. He then looked up at his mother and bit his lip a little. "Mom I need to tell you something…"

"You do? Well why don't you pop your shoes away and then you can come and tell me while I prepare us some ice cream?" Zelena suggested.

"Okay." Henry replied giving Zelena a quick smile. He then turn around quickly and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He quickly dumped his shoes by his desk and then ran back downstairs and over to the counter in the kitchen. He licked his lips as he saw a bowl of ice cream with strawberry sauce and sprinkles. Zelena pushed the bowl over to him and he immediately started to dig in.

"So what is it you need to tell me then Henry?" Zelena asked before she took a mouthful of her plain ice cream.

"Erm …" Henry hummed out and looked down at his bowl of ice cream. How did he start this conversation? His Auntie told him he needed to tell his mother and he knew he needed to but how did he tell her without her feeling hurt at him wanting to meet his birth mother? "For a little while now I have had this feeling…This feeling that I need to meet my birth mom…" Henry started and he watched as Zelena stopped eating her ice cream.

"You have?" Zelena asked trying to keep her emotions in check. She knew this day would come but she didn't think it would be so soon.

Henry nodded his head. "I don't know why I just have. So I looked around using the internet and well…I found her…"

"You did?" Zelena asked raising her eyebrows a little.

"Yea…and I may have invited her to Storybrooke and she may be arriving at some point tomorrow." Henry said saying the last part quietly and slowly not knowing how his mother would react.

Zelena gasped and choked a little on the ice cream she had just eaten. She coughed a little and then looked up at Henry eyes wide with surprise. "Your birth mother is arriving here in Storybrooke some point tomorrow?" Zelena asked.

Henry nodded his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner mom I just…I didn't want you to feel hurt because I wanted to meet my birth mom. I wasn't sure how to tell you without hurting you."

"Oh Henry…" Zelena said softly and she reached over and cupped Henry's face in her hands. "I'm not hurt that you want to meet your birth mom. I knew that you would one day. If you had told me we could have found her together."

"I know. I'm sorry." Henry sighed sadly.

"It's alright. Do you know what time your mom is coming?" Zelena asked.

"It won't be until late evening. She has to work and then drive here from Boston." Henry replied. "Her name is Emma Swan and she sounds super cool. She said she can't wait to meet you too. See who decided to give me my best chance."

"Well I can't wait to meet her." Zelena said giving Henry a smile but inside she felt a little sad and jealous of this woman she was going to meet.

* * *

Regina had finished cleaning the dishes and had dried them and put them away. After that she quickly sneaked up to her bedroom and as she closed the door behind her she leaned against it letting out a sigh. Pushing herself off the door she walked over to the mirror in her room she sighed again as she saw the bruise that had appeared on her face from when her mother had hit her.

She was going to have to cover that up for Henry's birthday dinner tomorrow. Tomorrow she was allowed to leave the house with her mother and father for Henry's birthday dinner at Grannies diner. She was excited but also a little scared. She walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and she sat up and looked over to the door just as her mother entered the room. Her breath hitched as she had no idea what her mother was going to do or say. Cora closed the door behind her and she walked over to Regina. She moved her hand to place on Regina's face and Regina flinched at the movement but Cora ignored that. "Oh Regina look what you made me do to your beautiful face."

"I'm sorry mother." Regina replied quickly and quietly.

"We are going to have to make sure we cover that up for tomorrow won't we?" Cora said as she sat down beside Regina on her bed.

Regina nodded her head but stared down at her lap. "Yes mother."

"I expect you to be on your best behaviour when you are out with us tomorrow Regina. I want you to stay close to your father and I." Cora said.

"I am sure I will be able to handle myself mother." Regina said without even thinking what she was doing. Cora gave Regina a look and she sighed and said "I will do as you say mother."

"Good girl." Cora said as she stood up. She leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Regina's head.

"Don't make me do what I did to you tonight Regina. I ask you to stay beside your father and I because I want to protect you. It's for your own good." Cora said.

"I know mother. I will do as you say." Regina replied.

Cora nodded and she walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving Regina alone once again. Regina flopped back down on the bed and let out a sigh. She just wished she could break free of her mother. She didn't understand why her mother felt she had to stay in this damn house all the time. She was sure she could more than handle herself out in the world. She wanted to live her life, to feel free.

* * *

Later on that evening, once Zelena had gotten Henry to bed she picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She got to Regina's number and pressed call holding the phone to her ear.

_"Hello…" _Regina answered after a couple of rings.

"How long have you known Henrys secret?" Zelena asked right away. She wasn't annoyed with Regina but she knew Henry would have told his Auntie his secret. He told her everything.

_"What secret?" _Regina asked and Zelena smirked and rolled her eyes at that.

"I know you know Regina. I'm not mad." Zelena replied.

She heard Regina sigh on the other end of the phone. _"I only found out this afternoon when you both came over and Henry and I went out to the den. I told him right away that he needed to tell you before his birth mother turned up tomorrow. How are you feeling about it?"_

It was Zelena's turn to sigh. "I'm not quite sure. I knew that one day Henry would want to meet his birth mother I just…"

_"Didn't realise it would be this soon?" _Regina finished off Zelena's answer.

"Yea." Zelena breathed out. "But I'm not angry…just a little…I don't know. I guess I am feeling a little sad and jealous."

_"This woman won't replace you Zee. You have been the one to raise Henry. You have comforted him when he has been ill, or when he has gotten hurt and when he has had nightmares. You have been there through all of that and this woman will know that. She won't take Henry away from you." _Regina said.

"I know." Zelena sighed. "I'm sure it will all be fine. How has your night been?" Zelena asked.

_"Okay…" _Regina replied.

"And what's the real answer? What has mother done to you?" Zelena asked.

_"It was my fault…" _Regina replied quickly.

Zelena hated how quick Regina was to jump and defend their mother for her horrible actions but then she realised that Regina really didn't know anything different when it came to their mother. Their mother always told her whatever she did was for Regina's own good and Regina believed it every time. "What has she done to you Regina?" Zelena asked again.

_"She…hit me…" _Regina said slowly. _"I was clumsy and I smashed one of her plates when doing the dishes. She wasn't very happy about it so she slapped me."_

"Are you okay? Are you marked?" Zelena asked worry showing in her voice. She hated leaving her sister there with her mother. She wished she could have Regina with her.

_"I'm fine…just a bit of a bruise but nothing I can't cover up for tomorrow." _Regina replied. _"Is Henry excited for his birthday tomorrow?" _Regina asked quick to change the subject.

Zelena smiled. "Yes he is. Took me ages to get him off to sleep tonight."

Regina laughed a little. _"Will you both be over here early tomorrow? I'd love to spend some extra time with him on his birthday."_

"I'm sure I could bring Henry over early so you can spend more time with him. I know Henry won't object spending more time with his favourite Auntie." Zelena replied and Regina laughed again.

* * *

It was the next morning and Regina had woken up bright and early, pushing herself up from her bed she stood up and walked over to her door where her dressing gown was. She put it on and then made her way out of her bedroom and down stairs to the kitchen. She yawned and she walked into the kitchen, grabbing some bread and putting it in the toaster she then went over to the fridge, getting some orange juice and pouring herself some.

Leo walked into the kitchen smiling as he saw his young daughter. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning over he kissed her cheek. "Good morning Regina." He said softly.

"Good morning daddy." Regina replied, turning round to face Leo and giving him a smile.

Leo however did not return the smile and frowned as he saw the big purple bruise on Regina's cheek. He reached up and placed his hand on Regina's cheek. "Regina what has happened to you?" Leo asked.

Regina frowned for a minute not sure what her father was on about and then it came back to her, her mother hitting her and the bruise on her cheek. She bit her lip. "Erm…It was my fault…" Regina replied.

"What was your fault? What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"It was nothing daddy. Honest. Like I said it was my fault." Regina replied. The toast popped out of the toaster and Regina quickly moved over to the counter, placing the toast on a plate and buttering it. She then placed her knife in the sink, picked up her plate of toast and her juice and walked over to the table sitting down.

Leo followed his young daughter. He wasn't going to take her answer as the final answer. He wanted to know what had happened. He had a feeling he knew who gave her that bruise. "Regina…" Leo started as he sat down in a chair beside her. "Tell me what happened please." He said placing a hand on top of hers stopping her from eating her toast.

Regina sighed. She knew she wouldn't get out of telling her father about what her mother had done to her. "I smashed one of mothers plates. She wasn't very happy about it so she slapped me. Like I said it was my fault. I should have been more careful."

"Regina that is not your fault. It was an accident your mother should not have hit you like that." Leo said.

"Well…I…She said it was my fault…" Regina said quietly. She didn't know who to believe, her mother or her father. Was it her fault or was it not?

Leo sighed and was about to reply but stopped as Cora walked into the room. He stood up from his seat and walked over to where Cora stood. "Cora why did you hit Regina?" Leo asked firmly.

Cora looked up at Leo, scowl on her face and then looked over to Regina who was still sat at the table but stared down at her plate of toast. She really didn't want to cause any trouble. Cora looked back at Leo. "She needed to learn a lesson. Didn't you Regina?"

"Ye-yes mother." Regina replied quickly.

"She smashed a plate Cora, that is no reason for you to hit our daughter!" Leo all but shouted. Sometimes he really couldn't believe the way his wife was.

"Well you mean _my _daughter. She's not really _yours _is she?" Cora smirked.

"Mother…" Regina said quietly. She hated when her mother said things like that. She only done it to hurt Leo and it always worked. Regina considered Leo her father. He was all she had known for a father.

"You know what I give up with you Cora!" Leo shouted and then stormed out of the kitchen leaving mother and daughter alone.

Regina watched as her father left and sighed. Cora walked around the counter and slammed her hand on the kitchen table making Regina jump. She then reached forward took Regina's chin roughly in her hand and brought Regina's head round so that she was looking at her. "What did you tell daddy then Regina? Did you make yourself out as the little innocent one?" Cora asked mockingly.

"No mother…I didn't. I said what happened. I told daddy it was my fault." Regina replied trying to swallow back the tears that were threatening to fall but she was struggling. Her mother's grip on her chin was really beginning to hurt.

"Always got to get daddy on your side haven't you? You are so ungrateful, stupid girl." Cora said and she moved her hand from Regina's chin but quickly brought it down to slap against Regina's cheek.

Regina whimpered as the harsh slap hit her and she brought a hand up to her now burning, stinging cheek. She didn't fight the tears anymore. She just let them fall. Why bother trying to stop them?

"I told you not to make me do this again Regina. I told you that I expected your to be on your best behaviour and now look what has happened!" Cora said as she pushed herself away from the table.

"I'm sorry mother…" Regina said through her tears.

"Oh stop your crying Regina. Grow up!" Cora said, her voice raised. She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen leaving Regina alone.

Regina tried to stop her crying but she found it hard. Her cheek was once again stinging and she hoped she didnt have more of a bruise to try and cover up. She hated her life here in this house with her mother. She needed to get out. She needed to find a way to break away from this life and live another!


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologise for the gap in-between these chapters. I could give you all my excuses but it is just the usual busy busy life excuse. I will try not to leave it so long in-between chapters next time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Zelena and a very excited Henry were on their way to the mansion so that Henry could go and see his Auntie Regina before his birthday meal. He had brought a whole load of his birthday presents so that he could show his Auntie as he knew she would love them. As soon as Zelena parked the car Henry jumped out pulling his bag behind him and ran up the path towards the house. He walked straight in but stopped as soon as he saw Cora.

"Hello Grandmother." Henry said calmly. He wasn't so sure he wanted to hang around his grandmother. She really didn't look happy.

"Hello Henry. Happy Birthday." Cora replied coolly.

"Thank you." Henry replied giving her a smile.

Zelena caught up to Henry. "Hello mother. We thought we would come round a bit earlier as Henry wanted to spend some more time with his Auntie Regina, right Hen?" Zelena said nudging Henry a little.

Henry nodded his head happily. "Yea I want to show Auntie Regina all my cool birthday presents!"

"Well I think she is upstairs sulking." Cora said shrugging her shoulders. "I'll go and prepare us some tea. Please tell Regina I expect her down with the two of you once your are finished." Cora said before turning on her heel and heading towards the kitchen.

Zelena frowned. She didn't like the way Cora had been talking about Regina. She knew something must have happened between them again this morning. She looked down at Henry. "Henry why don't you go show Granddad first and I will go and get Auntie Regina…" Zelena suggested. She wanted to go and see Regina on her own to get out of her what had happened.

"But I want to see Auntie Regina…" Henry tried to argue.

"And you will but I think Granddad would like to see your presents. I will bring Auntie Regina down. Don't worry." Zelena said.

"Okay." Henry sighed and he walked over towards Leo's office and knocked on the door.

Zelena turned towards the stairs and quickly walked up them and towards Regina's bedroom. She knocked on the door and then opened it, walking in to see Regina sat at her vanity table. Zelena closed the door behind her and walked over to Regina. "Mother said you are up here sulking, what's happened between …" Zelena said but trailed off as she looked into the mirror to see Regina's reflection and the mess of her cheek which was covered in a big deep purple bruise. "Regina, was that just from last night?" Zelena asked as she moved round a little and leaned down in front of Regina and placed a couple of fingers under Regina's chin and brought Regina's face round to look at her. When Regina looked at her it was then that she really saw the finger shaped bruises on Regina's chin and how bad the bruise on her cheek was. She looked up and saw tears in Regina's eyes.

"I can't cope here anymore Zee. I need out. I don't want to be here anymore." Regina said and then she broke down and started to sob.

"Oh Regina." Zelena sighed and she brought Regina over to her and wrapped her arms around her little sister as Regina sobbed into her chest. Regina grabbed onto Zelena and held on as tight as she could.

"I-I can't s-stay h-here anymore." Regina sobbed. "I-I need to l-leave here."

Zelena closed her eyes and she held onto Regina a little tighter. She needed to get her little sister away from their mother and soon. Zelena pulled away a little and looked at Regina. "Did something else happen this morning Regina?" Zelena asked.

Regina nodded her head and wiped the tears from her face. "Daddy saw the bruise and he spoke to mother…" Regina started.

Zelena sighed and she sat down next to Regina on the stool. "Well that would never have gone well. Mother never takes it well when dad buts in on her punishments."

"Exactly but he wanted to stand up for me. But mother didn't take it well and well she grabbed my chin and she called me ungrateful and stupid and said that I made her do this again and she asked me to be on my best behaviour but I obviously wasn't because she done this again." Regina explained sniffing a little through some tears. "It's my fault…" Regina said quietly and stared down at her lap.

"Regina listen to me…" Zelena said turning slightly to face Regina and taking her hands in hers. Regina looked up at Zelena. "This is not your fault. None of it is. Don't let mother get into your head Regina. Please don't let her."

"I c-can't stop it. I need to get away from here. I-I don't want to live here anymore Zee. Please help me escape from this horrible place. I don't want to be around mother anymore. I need to get away from her." Regina said desperately.

"I know and I will try and think of something okay? I'm not going to leave you here forever Regina. I am going to help you out of here." Zelena said. She placed a hand on Regina's bruised cheek and Regina flinched a little and Zelena felt a sadness run through her. "Why don't you let me help you cover up those bruises? Then we can go downstairs. Mother is expecting you down for tea and I know a birthday boy who really really really wants to see you and show you some of his birthday presents." Zelena said with a smile.

Regina smiled back at Zelena and nodded her head. Zelena then reached over and picked up Regina's make up bag. "I have a present for Henry in my wardrobe. Make sure I remember to take it down stairs."

"Don't worry we will remember." Zelena said with a smile.

* * *

A little later on and Zelena, Henry, Regina, Cora, Leo and Mary-Margaret had all arrived at the diner. Henry insisted that he get to sit beside Regina and as he was the birthday boy he got his wish but Cora made sure she was sat on the other side of Regina. Zelena had managed to do a good job of using Regina's make up to cover up her bruises and to look at her now you would never be able to tell anything had happened.

"So Henry what is your favourite present then?" Leo asked his grandson.

"I think my favourite is Auntie Regina's present. She got me all the comic books that are really hard to find. They are like limited editions and everything!" Henry explained enthusiastically.

"Well Auntie Regina knows you love your comic books." Zelena added in.

Henry nodded and he leaned over and hugged Regina. "You're the best." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered back. "You're the best too."

Everything seemed to be going smoothly for once and even Cora was being nice to everyone but then something started to feel strange. A feeling came over everyone and it was all because of a certain woman who had arrived in the small town of Storybrooke.

A woman with blonde hair and green eyes, driving an old yellow bug and wearing skinny jeans, black boots and a red leather jacket. She parked her yellow bug outside of Grannies diner and she got out slamming the car door behind her. Walking up the path she felt nervous at the prospect of meeting her son for the first time since she had given birth to him. She climbed up the couple of steps and pushed the door open, a little bell signalling her arrival and as she stepped into the diner she felt all eyes on her.

Henry looked over to the door and gasped as he saw the blonde woman stood there. "That's her! It's Emma." Henry said and stood up from his chair.

"Emma? Your birth mother?" Zelena asked standing up from her chair too and watched as Henry walked over to where this blonde woman was stood.

"Emma hi!" Henry said happily. "It's me Henry. Your son."

"Hey kid. I recognise you from the picture you sent me. I know I'm early but…as its your birthday and all…" Emma replied awkwardly and stuffed her hands in her jean pockets.

"That's okay. Come and meet my family." Henry said grabbing her arm.

"Zelena what is going on? Who is this woman?" Cora asked firmly.

"Erm…She's…" Zelena stuttered but couldn't quite find the words she was looking for.

Henry returned to the table with Emma beside him and he smiled at his confused looking family. "I get most of you won't know what is going on…Erm…this is Emma Swan, my birth mother. I wanted to meet her so I looked her up and well…here she is…" Henry said and motioned to Emma.

"Zelena why didn't you mention this woman would be turning up?" Cora said ignoring Emma and turning to Zelena.

"Emma is a little early. We didn't think we would be meeting until later on, after dinner." Henry answered for his mother.

"Well…It's lovely to meet you Emma…" Zelena said holding out her hand to Emma. "I am Zelena, Henry's mother."

"It's great to meet you." Emma said shaking Zelena's hand.

"Yea and over there is my Auntie Mary-Margaret, my Granddad and this is my Grandmother." Henry said pointing to everyone. "And here is my Auntie Regina." Henry said happily, saving the best to last he thought.

"Well it's nice to meet everyone…especially you Regina. Henry has told me a lot about you. Hasn't stopped talking about you actually." Emma said.

"Oh really?" Regina asked, blushing a little. "All good things I hope." She said with a small chuckle but then stopped as she saw the look her mother was giving her.

"Of course." Emma smiled. Her smile then faded as she saw the look on Cora's face as well. She could tell the older woman really didn't want her there. "So…erm…yea I am gonna go and get myself somewhere to stay and I will leave you to your family meal…I will catch up with you later Henry okay?"

"You don't have to go Emma…" Henry said frowning.

"No no I don't want to interrupt your meal." Emma said and then looked up at Zelena. "This is my number to get in contact later and well…we can talk if you want to about things…"

Zelena took the number. "Thank you. I will do."

Emma then turned on her heel and walked over to the counter and Zelena and Henry sat back down at the table. "Zelena what the hell is going on?" Cora hissed, clearly not happy about the new events and the presence of someone new in town.

Zelena shrugged her shoulders. "Just what Henry said. He wanted to meet his birth mother, contacted her and here she is. It was always going to happen someday and I support Henry with his decision to meet his birth mother. She seems nice."

"She does seem nice. Very friendly." Regina added in hoping to defuse any arguments.

"Regina shut up this is nothing to do with you." Cora snapped and Regina looked down at her plate.

Henry frowned. He hated when his Grandmother spoke to his Auntie like that. "It is to do with Auntie Regina. She is my family."

"Henry…" Zelena warned. "Mother whether you like it or not Henry's birth mother is in town and she will be getting to know Henry and myself and hopefully the rest of the family."

"Well she won't be getting to know me." Cora said as she stood up. "Leo I think it is time we left. Regina move!"

Leo sighed and he stood up from the table and quietly said. "Sorry." And went to follow his angry wife.

Regina stood up and she leaned over and hugged Henry. "Emma seems lovely Henry. I hope to meet her again some time. I hope you have a good birthday night."

"Thank you Auntie Regina. I'll save you some cake." Henry said and Regina laughed a little.

"That would be great Henry." She replied before giving Zelena and Mary-Margaret a small wave and turning on her heel to follow her mother and father out of the diner. She reached the door and was just about to walk out when she tripped a little.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, helping her to stand up again and she looked up to see a very handsome man with sandy brown scruffy hair and big blue eyes, and dimples when he smiled. "I am so sorry mi'lady. I hope I didn't harm you…" He said, an English accent making her legs almost buckle.

"Oh…no no…I'm okay…I wasn't looking where I was going…" Regina replied quickly.

"Forgive me mi'lady but I don't think I have seen you around here before…" the man replied.

"I don't get out much…" Regina replied and could feel herself blushing but she had no idea why.

"Regina come on!" Cora shouted.

"Coming mother. I have to go. Thank you for helping me…" Regina said but trailed off as she realised she didn't know the man's name.

"My name is Robin…" He said.

"Well thank you for helping me Robin." She said as she started to walk off.

"My pleasure…" He called and then said quietly "Regina…" and he smiled as he said her name. Something about the young woman enticed him and he knew he had to find her again.

Regina got to her father's car and just as she did the clock tower made a noise and she, her mother and her father all looked up at the clock tower in surprise. The clock tower for as long as anyone knew had never worked but now the clock seemed to be moving again.

Something was beginning to happen in Storybrooke and Cora had an awful feeling that this Emma Swan was the reason and she wanted her gone as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a chapter for you all! Is everyone excited for the return of once? I know I am! Cannot wait to see what they have planned for this season!**

* * *

When Cora had stormed out of the diner with Leo and Regina having to follow after her Zelena had asked Emma if she would like to sit with them. Emma had not been sure about it but Henry had insisted she join them. He had been very excited for her arrival. So she sat herself down and she ordered herself something to eat and drink as she had been travelling for a while.

Mary-Margaret had excused herself wishing Henry a happy birthday once again but knowing the two adults and Henry would most likely need some time on their own and to talk over everything. Henry excused himself to the toilet and that left Emma and Zelena sat at the table on their own, an awkward silence taking over them. Neither woman knew what to say to the other. What did you say to the biological mother of your child or the adoptive mother of your child?

Emma tapped her nails on the table and looked around her. The town was much quieter than what she was ever used to. She was used to the big cities, the constant hustle and bustle along with the constant noise. But she supposed it was nice enough in this small quaint little town. Even if she had never heard of this Storybrooke before. She glanced over to the red headed woman sat opposite her. "So…do you get many visitors to this town?" Emma asked deciding to try and introduce some small talk.

Zelena shook her head. "No I would say you are our first in many years."

Emma nodded her head. "I had never heard of Storybrooke before…couldn't find you on the map either but Henry explained roughly where the town was…he is smart for an eight year old." Emma said then shook her head. "Sorry nine year old now…"

Zelena smiled. "He is very smart…very perceptive also." Zelena replied. Silence took over them again and Zelena watched as Emma glanced around her again. She had already sized the blonde woman up when she first saw her and she could see many similarities in Henry to Emma but then she could also see he was so different in many ways. "Do I have to be worried Miss Swan?" Zelena asked breaking through their silence.

Emma's head snapped back round to look into the green eyes of the other woman. "No. You have no reason to be worried. I am not here to take Henry away from you. When Henry contacted me I was shocked. I hadn't expected any contact whatsoever. It was a closed adoption for that reason. But he was very insistent and I found after a while I wanted to get to know him."

"He has a way with people…" Zelena smirked.

"Yes I discovered that." Emma laughed a little. "But I want to make things clear I would never take him away from you. You are his mother, you have been the one to raise him for nine years, but if you will allow it I would like to get to know Henry and spend some time with him. On your terms of course."

"So you are thinking of sticking around?" Zelena asked.

Emma nodded her head. "Henry caught me at a time where I was looking to move away. I have been living in Boston and things were getting a bit…things were going wrong let's just say that…I was looking to move elsewhere and well…This looks like a nice enough place."

"It's very quiet. Nothing much goes on around here but it is lovely. Especially around Spring time." Zelena replied. Zelena then glanced over to the toilets and could see Henry talking to Archie Hopper. She knew Henry was intentionally leaving herself and Emma so that they could talk. She smirked to herself. He really was too smart for his own good sometimes. She looked back to Emma. "I would be okay with you getting to know Henry."

"You would?" Emma asked.

Zelena nodded her head and sighed. "I'm not going to say I will find it easy but I am not going to stop Henry from getting to know you. I know Henry and if I tell him he can't see you the first thing he will do is go to you. As long as you are not a threat to me then I am happy for you to spend time with my - our son."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Henry soon came back to the table and sat down in his chair beside Zelena. "So what have I missed?" He asked giving them a big smile.

"Was just getting to know Emma a little more." Zelena answered. "She says she will be sticking around here for a while so looks like you will be able to spend some time with her."

"You are?" Henry asked happily as he looked towards Emma.

"Yes that's my plan anyway." Emma replied.

* * *

Couple of days had passed since Henry's birthday and Emma's arrival. Zelena had been round to the mansion to try and talk to her mother about it all but Cora didn't want to hear anything of it and she insisted she wanted nothing to do with this Emma.

Since Emma's arrival Regina had found she had started to feel a little off. She wasn't really sure what was wrong but she had started to feel very nauseas during the mornings but the feelings would ease off as the day wore on. She had decided not to say anything to her mother as she knew her mother wouldn't be sympathetic anyway. But today she once again had woken up nauseas but the difference with today had been that she had had to dart out of her bed and into the toilet to be sick.

Leo who had been walking past the bathroom had heard Regina being sick and knocked on the bathroom door. "Regina are you alright in there?" He asked softly as he peered around the bathroom door.

Regina sighed, wiping her mouth with some tissue she threw it into the toilet and leaned up a little pulling the flush. She sat back down and leaned against the wall and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not sure daddy…" Regina replied eventually after getting her breath back.

Leo walked further into the bathroom and knelt down in front of Regina. He placed his hand on her forehead to see if she had a temperature. "Are you coming down with something? You don't feel very warm."

"I don't know daddy. I have been feeling a little off for a couple of days now but it generally eases off as the day goes on. Today is the first time I have been sick." Regina explains.

"Perhaps we should get you to the doctors Regina. You look quite pale." Leo frowns as he looks Regina over.

"Oh no daddy. I'll be fine. I don't want to cause any bother." Regina says waving him off. "I'll just go back to bed, I'm sure it will ease off."

"No Regina I think we should get you checked out. Just in case it's something else." Leo said. He then stood up and held out his hand to help Regina up. She took it and he gently pulled her up. They then walked out of the bathroom and downstairs and into the kitchen to where Cora was making breakfast. As soon as Regina entered the room the smell of eggs hit her and her hand flew up to her mouth. She pulled away from her father, muttered an 'excuse me' and rushed back out of the kitchen and towards the downstairs bathroom.

Cora frowned as she watched the scene before her. "What is wrong with her?" Cora asked sharply.

"She seems to be feeling unwell." Leo replied. "She has just been sick and it appears she is away to be sick again. I think perhaps we should take her to see a doctor Cora. She told me she has been feeling off for a couple of days now."

Cora rolled her eyes. Her husband really did worry too much. "I'm sure she is fine Leo. It will just be a bug."

"I'm not so sure Cora. Regina is rarely out of the house to catch anything." Leo sighs.

Regina re-entered the room, the smell of eggs hitting her again but having nothing more in her stomach to bring up. She tried to think of other things and take her focus away from the smell. "I think I will take some water upstairs and go back to bed."

"Your father feels we should get you to the doctors Regina so I suggest you go back upstairs and get dressed and I will take you to see Dr Whale." Cora said with little feeling.

"I…I really don't think that is necessary..." Regina started.

"Regina do as you are told!" Cora snapped.

Regina jumped a little at Cora's tone but nodded her head and quickly turned on her heel and left the kitchen to go and get herself dressed.

* * *

Regina lay down on one of the hospital beds. She really didn't see the need in her being here. She was more than sure she just had some bug or other. Her mother had done all the talking as per usual and had told Dr Whale all of Regina's symptoms. Dr Whale had said it would more than likely just be a normal common bug but he done some tests just to make sure.

So here she was lying on the bed with Cora sitting on the chair beside her tapping her nails off the arm rest of the chair. Regina sighed and pushed herself up a little. It wasn't often she ever got to leave the house and it was sods law that one time she got to leave she would catch some bug and then get to leave the house again but only to be brought to see a doctor. She glanced over to her mother and could see she had a face like thunder and she knew she would most likely pay later for her mother having to waste her morning in a hospital.

"Mother if you have things you need to do I am sure I will be alright to wait here on my own…" Regina said nervously.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Regina?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No mother. of course not. I just…I know you are busy and this is a waste of your morning…when you have other things you need to do…" Regina stuttered her explanation. She hated how her mother made her feel.

Cora was just about to reply when Dr Whale re-entered the room, clipboard in hand and a smile on his face. Cora stood up and stood at Regina's side. "Well Dr I presume you have Regina's test results back…"

"I do indeed and I found something I was not expecting." Dr Whale replied.

"Oh …Is there something seriously wrong?" Regina asked a look of worry on her face. She was sure this was only a bug. Other than feeling sick she hadn't really felt overly bad and as the day wore on she felt fine.

"Nothing seriously wrong no Regina. Actually this warrants a congratulations in my eyes." Dr Whale replied.

"A congratulations? Dr Whale what are you talking about?" Cora asked in a frustrated tone. "What is wrong with her?"

"Regina…I am happy to tell you that you are pregnant…" Dr Whale revealed and both Regina and Cora gasped as they heard the news.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right? Did you just tell me that Regina is pregnant?" Cora asked firmly.

Dr Whale nodded his head. "Indeed. By the tests I would say around four weeks but I cannot be entirely sure until I perform an ultrasound. Are you quite happy for me to do so today?"

"Yes Of course Dr." Cora said in a sickly sweet voice and smile to match. Regina knew better than to believe her mother was happy.

Dr Whale nodded and turned on his heel to leave the room and retrieve the ultrasound equipment leaving Cora and Regina alone in the room. Regina was sat in the bed in shock. She had no idea how this had happened. She couldn't be pregnant. She never went out. She never met anyone. She never talked to anyone never mind… Regina looked over to Cora and Regina knew Cora was not happy but she knew Cora would show her nothing until they were out of this hospital.

"Mother I…" Regina started but Cora held her hand up to Regina halting her before she could explain herself, even if she wasn't quite sure how to explain herself.

"I do not want to hear anything from you." Cora spat. "We will talk when we get home."

Regina bit her lip and nodded her head trying to hold in her tears. Dr Whale re-entered the room and asked Regina to lie back on the bed. She did so and he set up the ultrasound equipment. He asked her to lift up her top a little and she did so. "This may be a little cold…" He said before he squirted some of the gel onto her stomach. Regina watched the screen, not sure if she was hoping for Dr Whale to be wrong about her being pregnant or hoping for him to be right. She had always wanted a child but had resigned herself to never having one due to never being allowed out of the house. She was so confused about how this had happened. How could it happen? It made no sense!

"Ah there we are…" Dr Whale said bringing Regina out of her thoughts. Regina looked towards the screen and to where Dr Whale was pointing. "There is your baby. Not much for now but that will soon change." He said with a smile.

Regina stared at the screen and couldn't help the happy feeling rising up in her. Perhaps this was a gift to her? Perhaps someone was looking down on her and could see how unhappy and crappy her life was? As confusing a situation as this was perhaps it was a good one. "That's my baby?" Regina whispered.

Dr Whale nodded his head. "It appears I was right you are four weeks. Not very far on." He turned off the equipment and gave Regina something to wipe the gel off her stomach. She did so and pulled her top back down and then sat up on the bed. "I would like to set up another appointment for when you are twelve weeks Regina. We can check how things are developing then and you will get another chance to see how your baby is doing. I would like to prescribe you some antenatal vitamins." Dr Whale said as he wrote up her prescription. He then walked over to a cupboard and brought out some leaflets. "These will let you know what foods to stay away from and how best to handle your pregnancy, what you can and can't do and what will help you and your baby."

"Thank you." Regina said as she took her prescription and the leaflets from him. She placed them in her bag and looked towards her mother.

"Will that be all Dr?" Cora asked.

"Yes, I will be in touch with your next appointment Regina. Take care." Dr Whale said and then left the room.

"Get your stuff Regina." Cora snapped.

Regina done as she was told, pulling on her coat and picking up her bag and she quickly followed her mother out of the hospital not sure what to expect when they left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a chapter for you all. How are we enjoying the new season of Once? I am really enjoying it! Dark Swan is awesome!**

* * *

Once Cora and Regina had left the hospital Cora had marched Regina to the car and had practically pushed her in. Regina didn't say a word and just sat in the car, her seat belt on and fiddling with her fingers. She had not expected to hear she was pregnant. She couldn't understand how she could be. She never really went out, only if it was with family and Cora felt she had to go out. She didn't speak to anyone else, didn't see anyone else. It didn't make sense.

Cora got into the car and slammed the door behind her making Regina jump a little. As they drove through Storybrooke they sat in silence. Regina kept glancing over to Cora and she could see the anger on her face. She wanted to say something, hopefully have her mother calm down but as she looked at her mother she could see that speaking to her right now was not the best thing to do.

When they pulled up outside the house Regina was quick to get out of the car. She quickly walked into the house and was about to head upstairs to her room, her sanctuary when she heard her mother's voice behind her, calling her name. She closed her eyes and turned on her heel on the stairs. "Yes mother?" Regina said walking down the couple of stairs she had walked up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cora asked in a tone that Regina could sense that her mother was not finished with her just quite yet.

"To my room mother." Regina replied quietly. She prayed her mother would just let her go. All she wanted was to just sit in her room, alone, to think over everything.

"I don't think so Regina." Cora said as she stepped forward and grabbed Regina's arm. She pulled Regina through to her study, her grip on Regina tightening with each step.

"Ow, mother you are hurting me." Regina whined a little and tried to pull away from her mother's grip but failed with every attempt.

Cora pulled a seat out and she pushed Regina down onto it. Letting go of her arm she walked over to her desk and opened a drawer. Regina watched her mother from the corner of her eye carefully. She had no idea what her mother was planning but she knew she was not going to like it. She never did when her mother was angry. Cora pulled out a pair of sharp scissors and Regina gasped. Cora began to walk towards her and Regina went to move. But Cora was too quick for her and pushed her back down onto the chair.

"Mother what are you going to do?" Regina asked, fearful of the answer.

"You deserve this Regina." Cora said gathering Regina's hair, her hair that reached to the middle of her back and pulling it together in her hands. "This is all your fault."

"Mother please. I didn't do anything. I don't understand this either. I am just as shocked. Mother please don't." Regina cried a little. She knew now what her mother was going to do to her.

Cora pulled on Regina's hair roughly and picked up the scissors. She brought the scissors up she began to cut through Regina's hair and Regina began to cry. She couldn't believe her mother was doing this to her. She winced a little as Cora grabbed more of her hair and cut at some more. "You deserve this Regina." Cora kept saying as Regina just cried and cried. "Stop your crying girl!" Cora shouted making Regina jump a little.

Cora's shouting attracted the attention of Zelena and Mary-Margaret as they walked into the house and they hurried over to Cora's study and gasped as they saw what was happening. There was Regina sat in a chair with Cora behind her, scissors in her hand and cutting her hair.

"Mother what are you doing?" Zelena asked a little in shock to see what was happening.

"She deserves this. It has nothing to do with you two. Now go!" Cora replied harshly.

"Mother you need to stop now." Mary-Margaret said stepping into the room and walking over to Cora and Regina. She reached forward and grabbed the scissors from Cora before she could cut anymore of Regina's hair. Mary-Margaret looked down at Regina to see her face tearstained and her hair cut very unevenly. She then looked back up at Cora and she could feel anger rising up in her. "Mother how could you do this?" Mary-Margaret shouted and motioned to Regina who just looked down at the floor and continued to cry.

"She deserved it." Cora repeated. It was like that was all she could say. That was all that was running in her mind. She was not in the wrong, Regina was in the wrong and she deserved what had just happened.

"How could Regina deserve this mother? What has she done that is so wrong?" Zelena snapped as she stepped towards Regina and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing she could have done that would deserve you doing that to her!"

"Oh really? How about her getting herself pregnant?" Cora fumed. "How did you do it Regina? How did you manage to sneak around with someone when you barely go outside of this house!"

"I-I didn't…" Regina said in-between tears. She couldn't understand how it had happened. How could she convince anyone that she had not been with anyone if she was pregnant. It made no sense. "I haven't been with anyone…

Zelena and Mary-Margaret couldn't believe what they had just heard. Their little sister was pregnant. Their little sister who wasn't allowed to leave the house. "Regina…if you are pregnant then there must have been someone…" Zelena said as she crouched down a little to look at Regina.

Regina shook her head. "I haven't been with anybody. I promise I haven't. I don't understand how this has happened. It doesn't make sense but Dr Whale has shown me my baby and I really am pregnant but I haven't been with anyone. How could I?" Regina said through her tears.

Cora scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "How else would you get pregnant then Regina? Explain this to me. There needs to be a man involved in some way Regina."

"I don't know how this has happened!" Regina shouted frustration getting the better of her and her anger at her mother showing through. She was sick of how her mother treated her. She was sick of it all. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't sit back and let her mother do this to her. Not now. it wasn't just her she had to think about any more.

"Don't you dare shout at me Regina!" Cora fumed back at her.

"Why? Why can't I shout at you? You shout at me all the time. You show me anger all the time. Why can I not show you how I really feel for a change?" Regina snapped back and Zelena and Mary-Margaret stood back for a moment letting Regina go for it. Letting Regina fight back for a change. They had told her often enough that she should. "I am sick of how you treat me mother. I am sick of being stuck inside this damn house for no reason! There is no need for me to be stuck in here. There is no need for you to not let me go out of this house! And now it is not just me I need to think about. Yes I am pregnant and no I have no idea what has happened but I will not let you keep me in this damn house any longer!"

"How dare you talk to me like this?!" Cora said. She was shocked that her youngest daughter was speaking to her like this. Regina never had the nerve to speak to her like this.

"What have I got to lose now mother? You have already just cut my hair. You know how to really hurt me don't you? And you have just done it. Why do you feel you need to treat me the way you do? For years I have never understood why I am so different to Zelena and Mary but really I'm not you just treat me that way and I am done with it mother." Regina said.

"Oh Regina you have so much more you can lose…do you really think I will let you away with speaking to me the way you just have? You don't think having your sisters around will save you?"

"No I don't mother. Go on then. Hit me." Regina goaded. "Hit me like you always do to try and shut me up but it won't work this time. I'm not scared of you any more mother." Regina had no idea where this new found confidence had come from but she was going with it. She needed to keep going.

Zelena and Mary watched and Zelena saw their mothers hand move to hit Regina but she was quicker and she grabbed Cora's wrist. "Don't you dare." Zelena said quietly to Cora. "I told you before if I saw you hit her I wouldn't be happy." Zelena said and gently pushed Cora back a little. "Regina go and pack a bag. You're going to come and stay with me."

"The hell she is. She will not leave this house." Cora shouted.

"You really think I am going to leave her with you after what I have just seen mother? I should have gotten Regina out of here years ago!" Zelena shouted back. Zelena then glanced round to Regina who was still stood there. "Regina go." Regina nodded and she quickly ran out of the room Mary-Margaret going to help her. Zelena then turned back round to Cora. "You're going to lose everyone mother. You need to change the way you act before no one wants to be around you." Zelena said before she too turned on her heel and left the room to go and help Regina.

Once Regina had packed her bag Mary-Margaret carried it downstairs with her. They all walked down the stairs and Regina was expecting Cora to be there to try and stop her from leaving again but Cora was nowhere to be seen. Zelena placed a hand on Regina's lower back and she guided Regina out of the house quickly before anything could stop her from leaving. Mary-Margaret put Regina's bag into Zelena's car and said her goodbyes to them before getting into her car.

Regina and Zelena got into Zelena's car and start the journey towards Zelena's apartment. Zelena glanced over to Regina during the drive. "So…anything you want to tell me?" Zelena asked.

"If you are referring to the baby once again I will say I have no idea what the hell has happened. I have not been with anyone!" Regina said

"Okay, okay I believe you." Zelena said. "Pretty weird though. Generally there has to be a man involved in some way to get a baby…"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes…"

"Hey plus side to all this is the fact you finally stood up to mother. I couldn't believe it when you decided to let her have it. Mother was shocked too. It's about time." Zelena said.

"Yes…" Regina sighed. "But my hair is still ruined."

"We can fix that Regina. I will take you to my hairdressers. She can tidy it all up for you. Don't you worry. The main thing is you are free from mothers clutches." Zelena said.

"You really think mother will just let me leave? It won't take her long before she comes to take me back home and I back to where I started."

"She may come to take you back home but you don't have to go back with her Regina. You need to stand your ground. Don't let her take you. You have your baby to think of now. Don't let your baby get trapped like you did. I will help you okay?" Zelena said.

Regina nodded her head. Maybe things were going to get better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it! ****I have decided, if people would like, to perhaps start taking prompts from people and write some one shots in between writing stories so if anyone has a prompt they would like me to write feel free to ask. I would probably be best at writing Outlaw queen, Evil Charming, Golden Queen (As in father/daughter), maybe a wee bit of Henry and Regina mother and son moments and am happy to give swan queen a go if anyone wants. So feel free to ask if you have any ideas :-)**

* * *

Zelena and Regina had arrived at Zelena's loft to drop Regina's bag off. Zelena took the bag from Regina as they entered the loft and put it into her bedroom. "You can sleep in here." Zelena said as she placed Regina's bag onto the bed.

"Oh I don't want to chuck you out of your bedroom…" Regina said.

"It's okay Regina. The couch pulls out into a bed. I'll be fine on there. I have early starts at work anyway." Zelena shrugged.

"If you're sure…" Regina said stepping into the room and looking around. She had never actually been in Zelena's loft before. She found as she looked around it that she really liked the place, preferring it to the mansion. "I guess that would be okay…we are sisters after all." Regina smiled. "You have a nice place…I can't believe I have never seen it before."

Zelena frowned as she thought about what Regina had said and she too just realised that Regina was right and her little sister had never seen her small loft. "Neither can I. It may be small but it's home." Zelena replied.

"I like it…it's cosier than the mansion. Feels more like a home. This is the kind of place I want to get." Regina said with a sigh on the end. "Somewhere that I can call home but feel free in it."

"We can sort that out for you Regina. We can sort it all out for you. You can have a life now…your away from mother now we can help you build your life up." Zelena said placing a hand on Regina's arm and giving it a light squeeze. "Everything is going to work out. You'll see."

Regina gave her older sister a smile. "Thanks…for all this. I don't know what I would do without you." Regina said stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Zelena.

"Hey what are big sisters for right?" Zelena asked with a smile. She then pulled away and ran her fingers through Regina's messed up brunette locks. Her mother really had done a number on Regina. "Now why don't I take you to the hairdressers and we can get your hair sorted? Once that's done it will probably be time to get Henry from school. We were meeting Emma at Grannies for dinner so you can join us."

"I…I don't have any money…" Regina said quietly looking down to the floor.

"Gina seriously?" Zelena asked with a raised eyebrow. "I will help you out until we sort you out okay? Call it my treat and my way of saying sorry for leaving you with mom for so long." Zelena said nudging Regina.

Regina smiled and shook her head. "Okay…I guess…But I want to try and get myself a job so I can get my own money."

"We can sort that. Now come on. To the hair dressers we go." Zelena said turning slightly and placing a hand on the small of Regina's back to guide her through and out of the loft and down the stairs to the main street. They walked the short distance to the town hairdressers and Zelena pushed the door open, holding it open for Regina to walk in first. She gently pushed Regina over to a reception desk and a young blonde girl looked up giving them both a smile.

"Hi Zelena. What can we do for you today?" Ashley, the young blonde asked.

"Hey Ashley. I was wondering if you could fit my sister in for an emergency appointment please?" Zelena asked and motioned to Regina's messed up hair.

"Oh…let me have a look." Ashley said as she glanced down at her computer screen and started typing away. "Well it looks like Julie might be free after the client she is with just now. Let me just check." Ashley said standing up from the desk and walking over to a young brunette woman with glasses on.

As they waited Regina looked around her. She had never been into the hairdressers before and she couldn't deny she was extremely nervous about this. The only person who had ever cut her hair was her mother and it was usually a punishment. "Zee I'm not sure I can do this…" Regina whispered to Zelena as she continued to look around her.

Zelena looked over to Regina and could see the fearful look in her sisters eyes. Zelena turned a little to look Regina in the eyes and took Regina's hands in hers. "Regina listen to me this is going to be nothing like what mother has done to you okay? Going to the hair dressers is a good thing. It's like pampering your hair. I promise you it's not like one of mother's punishments."

"Your sure?" Regina asked glancing over to look at the other people who were getting their hair done. She could see that no one in the room looked like they were upset about what was happening to them but she was still so scared about what was going to happen.

"Of course I am. If you want I will come and sit beside you while you get it done." Zelena suggested.

Regina nodded her head. "That would be good."

Zelena smiled and gave Regina's hands a light squeeze. They both turned just as Ashley came back over to the desk. "Julie says she can fit you in after her next client. She says she will be about ten minutes if you want to take a seat in our waiting area." Ashley said as she motioned to a small seating area.

"Thanks Ash. You're a lifesaver for getting us fitted in." Zelena said.

"Oh it's no problem Zelena. Would you like a drink while you wait? And you Regina? Can I get you anything?" Ashley said as she walked around her desk and followed the sisters towards the seating area.

"Erm…I…" Regina stuttered not sure what to say. She had rarely spoken to anyone in the town, and with a mother like Cora nice interactions from others were surprising to Regina.

"We'll both have a cup of tea please." Zelena answered for Regina.

"Coming right up." Ashley said cheerily as she turned on her heel and left the sisters to sit down.

Regina sat down beside Zelena and looked around them again. "I have no idea who half of the people are in here. We live in such a small town yet I know no one in it."

"That will change don't worry." Zelena replied. "You know I was thinking when we go to pick Henry up you should stay in the car when I get him and we can surprise him with you being there. He is going to love it Regina."

Regina smiled. "Yes it is going to be good to spend more time with him."

Zelena nodded her head. "Yes and you can work more on this new operation he has roped you in on…"

"Yes…Although I have no idea how to help him out in this operation Cobra. I am finding it hard to prove that everyone in the town is someone from his fairytale book" Regina said with all the seriousness in the world that made Zelena laugh.

"You're as bad as Henry. You do not honestly believe it do you?" Zelena asked.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Well…I don't know…It's nice to have something to believe in, even if it is completely unbelievable."

Zelena laughed again. "Well I guess it will keep you busy."

"Alright ladies…What can I do for you?" A brunette woman said interrupting Zelena and Regina. They both looked over and Zelena stood up and walked over to the woman.

"Hey Julie, my sister, Regina needs a bit of help. She needs her hair tidied up a bit." Zelena said motioning back to Regina.

Julie looked over to Regina and gave her a smile. She walked over and looked over Regina's hair and ran her fingers through it. "You have lovely hair, you must take good care of it."

"I try to…" Regina answered quietly.

"Well once I tidy it up it would sit just above your shoulders…is that okay or would you like it shorter?" Julie asked.

"Oh no just above my shoulders is fine." Regina answered quickly. She really didn't want her hair any shorter.

"Alright then. Why don't you come with me and we will get started." Julie said motioning for Regina to follow her.

Regina stood still for a minute but eventually moved when Zelena gave her a light nudge. Zelena followed after her sister and watched as Julie put a gown around Regina and sat her down. "Okay rest back for me Regina and we'll wash your hair." Regina done as she was told but gripped onto the arms of the chair tightly. Zelena could sense her sisters nervousness so sat in the chair beside her and took a hand in hers while Julie washed Regina's hair. Once she was done she got Regina to sit up and wrapped a towel around her hair. She took Regina over to another chair that was facing a mirror. Regina sat down and Zelena sat in a chair beside her. "So not seen you out and about much Regina…" Julie said as she started going about cutting Regina's uneven hair.

"No…I don't get out much…" Regina replied back in a quiet voice.

"But that's about to change." Zelena added in giving her sister a smile which Regina returned.

Julie made small talk with the sisters while she tidied up Regina's hair and then dried and straightened it. She made a couple more cuts to tidy up a few stray strands and then she placed her scissors on the table beside her. "Okay Regina I will just get a mirror so you can see the back." Julie said as she reached over and grabbed a hand held mirror. She held it behind Regina and moved it slowly from left to right so Regina could see her hair. "What do you think?"

"It's so much better than when I came in. Thank you so much." Regina said, a smile now spreading across her face.

"It was no problem." Julie said. She removed the gown from around Regina and let her stand up from the chair.

"You're looking good sis. See told you it wasn't that bad didn't I?" Zelena said.

Regina nodded her head. "Yea, yea you were right." Regina said.

"Always am sis. Right I will pay for this and then we will get going to pick Henry up." Zelena said walking over to the desk. She paid for Regina's haircut and then they walked out of the hairdressers and back towards Zelena's building where her car was parked outside. They both got in and Zelena drove them towards Henry's school. They parked up right outside just as they school bell started to ring. They both climbed out of the car and Zelena turned to Regina. "Okay you wait here Regina and I'll go get Henry."

"Okay." Regina said. Regina watched as Zelena walked towards the school. The children began to file out of the building and Regina's eyes roamed the crowd of children to try and find Henry. It wasn't long until a messy mop of brunette hair was spotted and she couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw Henry run across the play ground and right into Zelena's arms.

Zelena hugged Henry tightly as he crashed into her and she kissed the top of his head. "Hey Henry. Did you have a good day at school?" Zelena asked as she pulled away.

Henry nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yea we have started a new book at story time all about dragons and knights."

"That sounds interesting." Zelena smiled.

"It's so cool and for English I've to right about someone in my family that I look up to." Henry said.

"Oh…and who are you going to pick?" Zelena asked.

"I think I might choose Auntie Regina." Henry said and Zelena smiled as she had already known the answer to her question.

"Well Henry…" Zelena started, wrapping an arm around Henry's shoulders as they began to walk out of the school grounds. "I have a surprise for you at the car."

"Really? What is it?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Have a look…" Zelena said motioning over towards the car.

Henry turned his head and looked for his mother's car. His eyes soon found it and then he gasped as he saw who was standing beside it. "Auntie Regina!" Henry squealed and he ripped himself away from his mother and ran as fast as he could towards Regina. Regina opened her arms just in time for Henry crashing into her. Both Auntie and Nephew wrapped their arms around one another tightly. "Auntie Regina how are you here?" Henry asked now looking up at her but not loosening his arms from around her.

"Well I have decided to get myself out more and what better time than to come and get your from school." Regina replied.

"This is so awesome!" Henry said happily making both Zelena and Regina laugh.

"Not only that Henry but Auntie Regina is going to be staying with us for a while." Zelena said.

Henry gasped and looked from his mother and to his auntie. "Really? Your really staying with us?" Henry asked his excitement rising with each second that it seemed like he was going to burst.

Regina nodded her head. "If that's okay with you?" Regina asked

"Yea! It's really really really okay!" Henry said happily. His happy face then turned into a confused frown. "Why aren't you staying with Grandma and Grandpa anymore?"

"Oh well…Grandma and I had a small disagreement." Regina said not wanting to tell Henry too much. He was too young to know all the bad things about his Grandmother.

"Is it because your hair is different?" Henry asked reaching up and running his fingers through Regina's newly cut hair. "It's nice and shiny and soft." He said making Regina smile. Regina leaned down and laced a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you Henry." Regina said. "Now your mother mentioned something about eating at Grannies?"

"Oh yea, we are going to meet Emma." Henry said deciding it was the right time to pull away from his Auntie. They all got into the car. "I think you and Emma will really get on Auntie Regina. I know you met her when she came to town but you never really got to talk to her cause Grandma made you leave." Henry said as he buckled himself in.

"I'm sure Emma and I will get along Henry." Regina replied. Regina turned slightly in the seat so that she could see Henry a bit more. "You know now I am staying with you we will have a lot more time to work on operation Cobra."

"Yea we will." Henry said happily. "I have still made no progress on it…" Henry sighed and Regina tried to hold in her laughter thinking Henry sounded so much older than he actually was. "I don't know how the curse is to be broken."

"We will figure it out Henry, don't worry." Regina said and she glanced towards Zelena who rolled her eyes but was smiling at the two of them.

It didn't take long for them to reach Grannies and Zelena parked up outside. They all got out and made their way into Grannies, Henry directing Regina to his favourite booth and insisting Regina sit beside him. He pulled out the menus and handed one to Regina and they read the menus while waiting on Emma to arrive.

"What you going to get Auntie Regina?" Henry asked.

"Yea Regina you don't need to get a salad, mother's not here." Zelena said with a wink and Regina smiled at that. For once she could order whatever she wanted and not be judged for it. She had the freedom and choice for once.

"What are the cheese burgers like?" Regina asked.

"I can say they are awesome…" Came another voice and they all looked to see Emma stood at the table. Emma slipped into the seat beside Zelena and smiled at them all. "Sorry I'm a bit late."

"I would trust Emma on the Cheese burgers she has them _all _the time." Henry said.

"Making me sound great here kid…" Emma said with a laugh. Emma then turned to Regina. "Nice to see you again … Regina wasn't it?"

"Oh yes it is. Nice to see you again too. I apologise for the first time we met, my mother can be…" Regina said trailing off as she tried to think how to describe her mother.

"Obnoxiously rude." Zelena finished for Regina.

"Sure she can be that." Regina shrugged.

Emma laughed a little. "It's no worries." She shrugged. "It's good to see you out…Henry told me you don't get out much…"

"Yes…I'm hoping that will change." Regina said.

Emma nodded. "Auntie Regina guess what mom gave Emma the job of Deputy."

"Oh really? So your are sticking around then?" Regina asked looking back to Emma.

"Hoping to." Emma replied.

"My mother didn't scare you off then?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Not quite." Emma smirked back.

"Glad to hear it. I'm sure you'll be a great addition to the town." Regina said with a smile. Emma smiled back at Regina. "Now I think I will have a cheese burger and see if they are as good as you say, but if you'll excuse me I'm just popping to the rest room." Regina said shuffling out of the booth. She made her way across the diner and just as she turned the corner to go towards the toilets a man was walking round and bumped straight into her. "Oh…" Regina said as two strong arms wrapped around her catching her before she fell.

"I am so sorry mi'lady." the English accent flew to her ears and Regina looked up to see the man she had bumped into before the last time she was in Grannies.

"It's quite alright…although we have to stop meeting like this…Robin isn't it?" Regina said hoping she remembered right from their first meeting.

The man laughed and Regina found herself going weak as she saw his dimples and his green eyes shine as he laughed. "It is indeed…and your Regina am I right?"

Regina nodded her head. "I don't think I told you my name before did I?"

"No you did not but I heard your mother call your name the first time we met, not only that you are one of the mayors daughters. Everyone knows your name." Robin said.

Regina blushed a little at that. It was true. Although she had rarely left the mansion everyone seemed to know who she was and what her name was. "Well…thank you helping me for a second time…You saved me from a very embarrassing fall."

"It's alright mi'lady. I think it was me and my clumsiness both times that caused your near falls." Robin said.

"Well no matter. No harm done." Regina smiled. "Thank you again." She said as she moved around him and was about to continue her walk towards the toilet.

"Regina…" Robin called stopping Regina in her tracks once more. Regina turned back around to look at him giving him a questioning look. "I was just wondering…and feel free to fire me down and all but…I was wondering if you fancied going out for dinner or a drink with me?" Robin asked nervously. He was taking the plunge, not something he did often but he wasn't about to let this wonderful woman slip away from him again. He had regretted it from their first meeting.

"Oh…erm…you want to take me out?" Regina asked in slight disbelief.

Robin nodded his head. "Yes I'd really like to take you out." He replied honestly.

"Well…erm…I guess…I mean…" Regina stuttered. She was trying to think fast. She really wanted to say yes but should she? She had never gone out with a man before…and she had the awkward thing to tell him she was pregnant but had no idea who the father was because she hadn't been with anyone…that was going to be an awkward conversation. She looked up at Robin and she knew what her answer had to be. "I would love to go out with you." She replied with a smile.

"Really? Great! Tomorrow night? Seven o'clock?" Robin asked.

"Sounds great. I'm staying at my sisters, Zelena, just now. Do you know where she lives?" Regina said.

Robin nodded his head. "I do indeed. I will pick you up from there then."

Regina smiled. "See you then." She replied and then turned on her heel and walked into the toilet. She walked over to the mirrors and smiled to herself. Maybe things were only going to get better for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I return with an OQ date. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the next day and Regina had gone with Zelena to take Henry to school and had then to the station. She had been there an hour, sitting in a chair looking around her not knowing what to do. She sighed as she sat up in the chair and leaned on the desk in front of her.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" Regina asked for the fifth time during the hour they had been here.

"Not really…" Zelena said not looking up from her paperwork.

"Not really as in your not sure there is nothing I can do or not really as in there is not really anything I can do?" Regina asked.

Zelena glanced up from her paperwork and smirked at Regina. "Not really as in there is not really anything you can do. This is boring paperwork that I need to do Regina. Me or Emma anyway."

"Is there nothing I can clean? A cupboard? Anything. Just give me something to do." Regina groaned.

"You really want to clean out a cupboard?" Zelena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Beats sitting around doing nothing." Regina said.

"You should be used to that. Hasn't mother had you doing that for years now?" Zelena replied.

"Yes which is exactly why I have escaped from her. I don't want to escape from her to come and do the same thing here." Regina said.

"Hey! I have coffee and muffins." Emma said announcing her presence to the sisters.

"Oh nice." Regina said twirling in the chair to look at Emma. "Chocolate chip?" She asked hopefully. Cora was never one to allow Regina to have any treats. Telling her even though she stayed in the house there was no need for her to get fat.

Emma smirked. "There is a chocolate chip one yes."

"May I?" Regina asked and Emma nodded handing the bag over to an excited looking Regina. Regina took the chocolate chip muffin out of the bag and took a small bite of it, closing her eyes and letting out a content groan. "Oh my god that tastes amazing."

Emma laughed a little. "I am guessing you don't treat yourself often."

"Things you have to put up with when living with a controlling mother." Regina shrugged taking another bit of the muffin. "She wasn't one for allowing sweets."

"What not even every so often?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "Didn't want me to get fat." Regina took another bite of her muffin and rested back in her chair. "Anyway, never mind my mother. How are you enjoying staying in town?" Regina asked.

"Yea it's great. Everyone's really nice. Makes a change to be somewhere quiet too." Emma replied as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"Yea I bet it's completely different from Boston." Regina commented.

"It is indeed, but in a good way." Emma said. "I like the quietness."

Regina's phone buzzed and she glanced down at it to see she had received a text from Robin. A big grin appeared on her face as she unlocked her phone and opened up the message.

Hi, Looking forward to tonight. Just wanted to give you a heads up to wear comfortable shoes. Robin x

Regina grinned even more as she noticed he had put a kiss on the end of the message. She took a deep breath and quickly typed back a message.

Hi, Thanks for the heads up. You have made me quite curious as to what you have planned. Looking forward to finding out. Regina x

"What's got you grinning?" Emma asked.

"Oh it's probably a text from Robin. She has a date with him tonight." Zelena smirked as she glanced up and looked at Regina who was indeed grinning from ear to ear.

"Ohhh." Emma said and Regina rolled her eyes.

"He has told me to wear comfortable shoes. I have no idea what the hell I am going to wear tonight. I don't think I packed anything date worthy. Actually I don't think I own anything date worthy." Regina sighed her grin disappearing.

"I'm sure I have something you could wear Regina…Or we could go out shopping and see if we could pick you something up." Zelena suggested.

"Really? But your working…" Regina said.

"I'll take over the paperwork for a bit. You two go out and see if you can find something for tonight." Emma said walking over to where Zelena was sitting and shooing her from the chair.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked standing up from her own chair.

"Course I am. off you go." Emma smiled.

The sisters grabbed their coats and made their way out of the station. Zelena guided Regina down the street and towards a small boutique where she was sure Regina would find something she could wear for tonight. They entered into the shop and began to wander round glancing at various bits and pieces of clothing. "So all he said was comfortable shoes?" Zelena asked.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes, where do you think he is taking me?"

"That could mean anything." Zelena shrugged. "Do you want to wear a dress? Trousers? Skirt?"

"Oh I have no idea. I don't even know what shoes I could wear. All my shoes are heels. You know what mother is like. I barely left the house yet I had to have heels." Regina said.

"Yea I never understood that." Zelena frowned.

"Join the club." Regina muttered. Regina wandered around and her eyes caught a yellow summer dress. She walked over and picked it up holding it up to look at. "Zee what do you think?" Regina asked turning round and holding the yellow dress to her.

"Oh that is nice." Zelena said. "Works for casual and for dressy so works well for your date."

Regina smiled and she turned to the mirror and looked at the dress. "Yes this will do. I think I have a nice pair of white sandals that would look good with it."

Zelena smiled. "Sorted. That was quicker than I thought it would be."

"I know." Regina laughed as they walked over to the counter to buy the dress.

Oct 11 Later on that evening Regina was in the bathroom getting herself ready for the date. She had showered and dried and straightened her hair. Her hair now being shorter she couldn't do so much with it. She put on a small amount of makeup and then got herself dressed in her new yellow summer dress and then slipped on a pair of white sandals. that had white daisy detailing on the front of them.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room area. Henry glanced over from the sofa as Regina walked over to the kitchen island. He sat up on the sofa and leaned on the back of it. "You look pretty Auntie Regina." Henry said sweetly.

"Aw thank you Henry." Regina said leaning over and placing a kiss to Henry's cheek.

"Do you know where Robin is taking you?" Henry asked.

Regina shook her head. "Nope he hasn't said. Wants to leave it a surprise."

Henry nodded and just then there was a knock at the door. Regina gasped and hurried back over to the bathroom. "Tell him I will be two seconds. I just want to make sure I look okay."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Regina you look fine." She called from the cooker where she was preparing herself and Henry's dinner.

"I'll get the door." Henry said jumping down from the sofa and walking over to the front door. He opened it to reveal a nervous looking Robin who gave him a smile. "You must be Robin…" Henry said.

"I am indeed." Robin replied.

"Well I'm Henry, Regina's nephew." He said sticking his chest out trying to make himself appear older than he was.

"It is nice to properly meet you Henry." Robin said holding out his hand. Henry took it and shook it before leaning on the door.

"So…what are you intentions with my Auntie?" Henry asked and Zelena couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face as she listened to Henry at the door. Always the protective nephew for his auntie.

"Henry stop making Robin more nervous than he already is and invite him in." Zelena called. Henry sighed and he opened the door further and stepped to the side letting Robin step into the small loft. Robin gave Zelena a smile before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Regina will be just a second." Zelena said before turning back to the diner she was preparing.

"So…your intentions…" Henry said reminding Robin of his questions.

"Erm…Well…I don't intend to hurt your auntie if that is what your meaning…" Robin said. He commended the small boy for wanting to protect his auntie. He thought it was sweet and if he wasn't trying to be serious for the young boy he would laugh at how serious the boy looked.

"Good. If you hurt her you will have to answer to me." Henry said.

"Henry…" Zelena scolded softly although she loved that her son wanted to protect Regina she didn't want him to scare poor Robin off. "I am sure Robin will not hurt Regina."

"I intend to make sure your Auntie has a lovely enjoyable night and hopefully win her heart." Robin said.

Henry nodded and narrowed his eyes at Robin as to see if he was really telling the truth. "Good. What have you got planned?" Henry asked.

Robin chuckled a little. "Henry…" Zelena scolded again. "Go and set the table please. Dinner is nearly ready."

"Fine…" Henry huffed and stomped over to the get the plates and cutlery.

"I'm sorry about him." Zelena said as she walked over to Robin. "He is just very protective of his auntie."

"Oh it's fine. I like it." Robin said.

Regina soon came out of the bathroom . "Hi…" She said shyly as she walked over to them.

"Hi…" Robin replied looking Regina up and down. She really looked amazing. Every time he saw her she just looked more and more beautiful.

"Is what I am wearing okay for tonight?" Regina asked motioning to her dress.

"Yes…You look…perfect." Robin said making Regina blush.

"Okay…shall we go then…" Regina said gabbing her purse.

"Enjoy yourselves." Zelena said giving Regina a wink.

Regina smiled and she followed Robin out of the loft, closing the door behind them. They walked down the stairs and out onto the street Regina stopping to look to Robin on where they were going. "This way." Robin said motioning for Regina to walk. They started walking down the street, the summer breeze drifting between them.

"So…where are we going then?" Regina asked.

"Well…" Robin said stopping suddenly by a car. He opened it and brought out a basket, closing the car door and locking it before starting to walk again. "I thought we could go down to the beach and have a picnic. There is a spot on the beach that I love to go to. There is a such a beautiful view and when the sun goes down…it's just magical."

"That sounds lovely." Regina smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." Robin said. So they made their way to the beach, Robin showing Regina the way to the spot he loved. They walked to the middle of the beach where some large stones were. Robin got the blanket out from the basket and he laid it down on the sand, motioning for Regina to sit down. He joined her and started to get out the various bits of food he had prepared.

"You seem to have brought a banquet." Regina laughed as she saw all the containers of food.

"Ah yes…I may have realised I have no idea what food you like or dislike so prepared a wide selection to try and make sure there was at least something you would like." Robin said a hint of blush rising on his cheeks.

"You really didn't need to go to all this effort for me." Regina replied.

"Why not? I wanted to impress you." Robin replied honestly. "When I bumped into you that first time at Grannies I kicked myself for not asking you out on a date then and vowed to myself that whenever I saw you again I would ask you out."

Regina smiled. "Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robin nodded his head. "I just thought you were so beautiful. I remember thinking I had never seen such a beautiful woman in all my life." Regina blushed and dipped her head shyly. "Not only that I have promised your nephew that I would give you a most enjoyable night."

"You did?" Regina asked.

"Yes…When I arrived at your sisters loft he asked me what my intentions with you are." Robin said.

"Oh I am sorry. Henry…He can be quite…"

"Protective?" Robin supplied and Regina nodded her head. "There is no need to apologise. As I said to your sister, I like it. I think it is nice that he wants to protect you. I did have to try hard not to laugh though. He looked very serious."

Regina laughed a little. "Yes if you had laughed he would not have been impressed."

"So what food can I interest you in?" Robin asked motioning to the many containers of food.

"I think I will go for the pasta." Regina said lifting the container of pasta.

"Good choice, even if I do say so myself." Robin said making Regina giggle. "Can I interest you in some wine?"

"Oh no thank you." Regina replied. She then stared out to the sea, the sun shining down onto it making the water sparkle. "This really is a lovely spot. I see why you come here often." distracting him from asking why she wouldn't like any wine.

"Yes…" Robin said looking out to the sea. "I like to come here and think. It's peaceful and lets you just relax and your thoughts just spill out."

"It must be nice to have a place like that. I have never really had that…unless you count my bedroom at my parents house." Regina said.

"You never had a place you could just go to think?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head. "My mother…well she didn't like me to leave the house. I was only ever allowed to leave for family occasions. Other than that I was forced to stay trapped in that house. My only freedom would be sitting out in the garden but even then I was still trapped."

"Why did she keep you in the house?" Robin asked.

Oct 11 "She always said it was for my own good. She told me that I wouldn't be able to handle the harshness of the outside world. I wasn't like my sisters. I was too weak. I never understood really why she felt this way about me. In some ways I don't even think she really knows why she feels that way about me." Regina explained. "But I have broken free from her grip now. That's why I am living with my sister. My mother and I had this fight and well…I left." Regina said. She then shook her head. "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear my sob story on our date."

"No…I want to know everything about you. The good and the bad." Robin said placing his hand on top of hers which was resting on the blanket.

"You do?" Regina asked.

"Yes…" Robin replied softly.

"There are things that I fear would scare you away…" Regina said in a whisper.

"There is nothing that could scare me away from you Regina…" Robin replied.

"You can't say that. There are things you don't know about me." Regina said.

"Try me…" Robin said softly.

Regina sighed and looked down at her lap. Did she really want to reveal the fact she was pregnant? She was so scared she would drive him away but she knew she couldn't keep it a secret for much longer. She would start showing and it would raise questions. "I'm pregnant …" Regina blurted out, closing her eyes after she had said it not wanting to see Robin's reaction as she was more than sure he would end the date there and then.

"You're pregnant?" Robin asked. "How far along?"

Regina opened her eyes to see Robin looking at her curiously. "I am four weeks."

"How are you feeling about it? Are you excited?" Robin asked.

Regina smiled at him. He had been the only person to actually ask her how she felt about the pregnancy and not jump into the question of who is the father. "Yes and no. I am excited but I am also terrified. I'm not even sure if I know how to look after myself never mind a child."

"I'm sure you will be a wonderful mother Regina." Robin said, his thumb rubbing against her hand soothingly.

"You know you are the only person who hasn't asked me who the father is…" Regina said.

"I didn't feel it my place to ask as I presume you are not together anymore… Judging by us being on a date." Robin said.

"You could say that…" Regina said deciding to leave the weirdness of her situation out of it for tonight. "Anyway let's talk about something else…What can you tell me about you?" Regina asked.

"Me…Well…we may be scraping the barrel for an interesting story about me…" Robin said making Regina laugh and reply with a I'm sure that's not true. "I had a good childhood. I was your typical boy I guess, climbing trees going on adventures. My mother and father died when I was quite young."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Regina said.

"I guess I have come to terms with it in a way but when it happened I kind of spiralled out of control. Had a gang of friends and done a bit of shop lifting…you know just things my parents would have hated me to do. I guess I was angry at them for leaving me. That's the way I saw it back then. But my friend John, we call him Little John, he helped me through and brought me back from that dark time and back onto the straight and narrow." Robin explained. "I now work on the forest patrol. So I guess I am doing better for myself.

"Well I don't think anyone would blame you for reacting the way you did once your parents died. Everyone grieves in different ways." Regina said.

Robin shrugged. "I do look back on it and feel I could have handle things better but I guess you can't change the past."

"No you can't…" Regina said.

"God…sorry…I have probably ruined the mood."

Regina smiled. "No I think it is good we are learning about all this stuff of one another."

"Yes, I guess it is." Robin replied. "Can I ask you something?" Robin said.

"Of course." Regina said.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Robin asked and Regina smiled at him.

"I wouldn't mind at all." She replied and Robin leaned forward pressing his lips to hers in their first kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**I seem to have caught the writing bug so I hope it continues. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was the next day and Regina felt as if she were floating on air. She had had the most wonderful night with Robin and their first kiss had been magical and had gone on for quite a while. As she thought about it she knew she was blushing but she just couldn't help herself, along with the huge grin that was planted firmly on her face.

She had not felt this happy in such a long time and she was determined to stay this way. Nothing was going to stop her. She merrily made her way down the street and towards Grannies diner kicking the autumn leaves as she went. She pulled the door open, the bell above the door signalling her entrance. She smiled at people and greeted them with a good morning and walked over to the counter.

"Good morning Granny." Regina said happily and she rested her arms on the counter.

"Good morning Regina. You look cheery today." Granny replied eying the young girl. "What's put that grin on your face? Or should I be asking who?"

Regina dipped her head shyly and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm just happy Granny." Regina replied. "And I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour? A rather big favour actually."

"Oh really? And what favour would this be?" Granny asked.

"I really need a job…and well…I have seen that you are looking for someone to work here…so…" Regina said giving Granny her best wide eyed puppy dog look. "Please I could really do with a job. I need to start making some kind of money so I can properly stand on my own two feet and well with…" Regina said trailing off as a hand found its way to her stomach. "I really need to start building a life for myself and my baby. Please…"

Granny sighed and looked at Regina, with the desperate look in her eyes. She really wanted to help the young girl but she had a feeling her mother wouldn't be too happy. "And what if your mother appears in here?" Granny asked.

"I will deal with it but you and I both know my mother doesn't frequently visit your diner." Regina said. "Please Granny. I promise I will be the best employee you could have. I will work all the shifts other's don't want, I will work extra hard. Please just give me this chance."

Granny sighed. "Can you start tonight? I need someone to work the night shift. Ruby has decided she needs to go out."

Regina smiled and nodded her head. "I can indeed. What time do you need me to be here?"

"Be here for eight." Granny said.

"I will. Thank you so much Granny." Regina said. "Now may I get Zelena's usual order? Apparently she is over loaded with paperwork and in dire need of coffee and food."

"Coming right up." Granny said with a smile.

* * *

Regina rushed back to the station with Zelena's order and burst through the door. "I got a job!" Regina squealed dropping the takeaway bag of food onto Zelena's desk and placing the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Going out to get my food and coffee you managed to get yourself a job?" Zelena asked dropping her pen on the table and resting back in her seat. She grabbed the bag of food and opened it. "So where are you going to be working?"

"Grannies. I'm the new waitress. She wants' me to start tonight, I'm working the night shift because Ruby needs to go out. Isn't this great? I can finally start earning some money." Regina said happily pulling over a chair and sitting down in front of Zelena's desk.

"Well congratulations." Zelena said.

"What's the congratulations for?" Emma asked as she entered the station.

"Regina got herself a job at Grannies while getting our food." Zelena said holding up the take away bag.

"Aw nice one. Congrats Regina." Emma smiled taking the bag from Zelena. "So does this mean we get discount when we go there now?" Emma asked sat she sat on the edge of the desk.

Regina laughed a little. "Well at least let me settle in first before I start slipping you food at discounted rates."

"I suppose I can wait." Emma shrugged.

"So your working the night shift…" Zelena said and Regina nodded. "What if mom turns up?" Zelena asked.

"She's not going to turn up. You know what she is like. She never goes to Grannies unless she has to. It is probably the safest place for me to work." Regina replied.

"I don't know Regina. Maybe I should come with you tonight…just in case she turns up…I'm not sure you would be able to handle her on your own…" Zelena said.

"Zee I will be fine. I don't need you to come to the diner on my first shift and watch over me in case mother turns up. I am well aware that you and probably Mary and everyone else in this town don't think I can handle myself against mother…" Regina said standing up from the chair she had been sitting in. "But what you all forget is I was the one locked in a house with her for so long, think about how much strength that would have taken to get through everything she done to me." Regina said before turning on her heel and storming off.

"Regina…" Zelena called after her, standing up from her chair and about to go after Regina but Emma stopped her.

"Let her go. Let her cool off a bit." Emma said.

Zelena sighed and sat back on her chair. "I should have handled that better…I just…"

"You don't want her to get hurt I know but you have to let her stand on her own two feet as well. Now that she is away from your mother she maybe needs to just live the life she has always wanted to. She now has a chance to be happy." Emma said.

"I know and I want her to be…I really do but I'm just scared. Our mother has a way of working her way into peoples' lives…back into people's lives and I don't want Regina to end up back where she was. I'm scared that my mother will take her back there." Zelena said.

"I think your sister is stronger than you think. I mean she was right, she put up with a lot from your mother when she was in that house right?" Emma said and Zelena nodded her head. "Well then to put up with all that from your mother you have to be strong. She just needed that little push to get out of there and you gave her that. You can protect your sister but I do think you need to give her space as well."

"Your right." Zelena said. "Thanks…"

"What for?" Emma asked.

"Being a friend…Henry was right, you're a good person Emma. He was right to get in touch with you."

"Well I'm glad you think so." Emma smiled. "Now why don't you go find your sister. I'll handle things around here just now."

"Thanks." Zelena smiled standing up and making her way out of the station. Zelena walked down the street trying to figure out where Regina could have went. She turned a corner to see Regina stood outside Archie Hoppers office, leaning against the wall and crying. Zelena sighed and quickly made her way over to Regina. "Hey, come here." Zelena said opening her arms. Regina stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Zelena. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to make you feel you aren't strong enough to handle everything okay? I'm just worried for you. I'm your big sister I'm meant to be."

"You are?" Regina asked pulling away and wiping her eyes a little.

"Of course I am. I'm suppose to help you and protect you but look at how many years I didn't do that for…I let mother treat you the way she did I should have stopped her way before I did and I guess now I'm…well I am trying to make up for that." Zelena said.

"You don't need to do that…" Regina said.

"Yes I do." Zelena replied. "Come on lets walk…" Zelena said holing out her arm. Regina smiled a little and linked her arm with Zelena's as they started to walk. "I might feel I need to protect you but I do also know that I need to let you stand on your own two feet and sort things out on your own and I promise you I will let you do that but I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Regina asked.

"I want you to promise me that if you need help you will ask for it…you won't just bottle things up and try to sort everything out on your own to prove some point. If you need help you ask for it. Please promise me." Zelena said stopping for a moment and placing her hands on Regina's arms.

"I promise you." Regina said.

"Good. I love you Regina." Zelena said moving her arms around Regina and hugging her little sister.

"I love you too Zelena." Regina replied hugging her sister back.

* * *

Regina had spent four and a half hours at the diner learning everything she needed to from one of the other waitresses, following what the young girl done and putting it into practice herself. She was now helping to clear up and close up the diner. She had actually enjoyed herself, talking to the customers, being able to work and feel like she was doing something for herself for a change. She finished wiping up the counter and walked over to the young waitress who had been training her.

"That's the counter all wiped up. Is there anything else needing done?" Regina asked.

"Nope that's all. Why don't you get yourself home. You're in for the morning shift tomorrow so you'll want to grab some sleep." Tiana said.

"Okay, thanks." Regina smiled taking off her apron and grabbing her coat and bag. "I'll see you later."

"See you later Regina."

Regina quickly left the diner, pulling her coat closer to her as the night air hit her. She walked down the street, looking over her shoulder every so often as she felt as if someone was watching her. She sighed, looking behind her once more before turning back around and bumping straight into someone she was hoping not to see.

"Hello Regina."

"Mother…" Regina gasped.


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Hello Regina." Cora says smoothly with a smirk on her face.

Regina just stares up at Cora for a moment not sure what to do or say. All she knew really was that she wanted to get away from her mother quick. "Well…it's erm…nice to see you mother…but I have to go…" Regina stuttered out and went to move around Cora but Cora stepped in front of Regina and placed her hand on Regina's arm.

"What have I told you about lying Regina? It really is not a good thing to do. See two minutes out in this world on your own and look what has happened to you." Cora said.

"I-I-I'm not lying mother. It…It is nice to see you…I just have to go. It is late and I would like to get home and rest." Regina said trying to keep her voice and posture strong. "I am handling things out here fine just like I told you I would."

"So I can see…a waitress at Grannies…" Cora said raising an eyebrow at Regina and looking at her uniform with disgust. "Really Regina, you couldn't do better than that?"

"There is nothing wrong with being a waitress mother. It is a good enough job." Regina sighed. "Now if you will excuse me mother I really wish to get home."

"Home…well that would be a wonderful idea Regina…" Cora said with a smile that Regina didn't like.

"Not home with you." Regina said as firmly as she could. "I am going back to Zelena's."

"Regina I really do think you need to come home with me. Look at you…dressed as a waitress, you are not doing well out here on your own." Cora spoke in a soft convincing voice but Regina tried her hardest to not listen to what her mother was saying.

"I am doing just fine mother and I am not on my own. I have plenty of people around me in this town to help." Regina replied.

"What like that peasant of a man you were out with the other night?" Cora asked raising an eyebrow at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes slightly. "He is not a peasant mother. Robin is a kind man who took me out and I had a fantastic night with him. A night I would not have been able to have if I was still living with you at the mansion. I refuse to go back to that life mother. I do not want to be trapped anymore."

"Oh Regina stop being so dramatic about everything. I can tell you have been living with your sister." Cora replied with a sigh.

"I am not being dramatic. You trapped me mother. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere unless your gave your permission. I do not want to live like that anymore. I want to be free to make my own choices, to live _my _life and I cannot do that if I am with you." Regina snapped, surprising not only herself but Cora as well.

"Well I don't care what you want Regina. You will come home with me tonight and that is that!" Cora hissed. She tightened her grip on Regina's arm and turned slightly trying to pull Regina towards her car but Regina stayed still on the pavement determined not to move or go anywhere with her mother.

"NO! I won't let you take me back there." Regina shouted, trying as hard as she could to pull her arm away from her mother's grip but she was just not strong enough physically to do so.

"Regina stop your protesting and just get in the damn car!" Cora snapped back at her, pulling harder on Regina's arm and successfully moving her a little bit closer to the car.

"No mother please! Leave me alone!" Regina cried, her composure slipping. She was going back to the terrified girl she was before she left the grip of her mother. This is what her mother turned her into. This scared, useless, nervous person that she hated and never wanted to be again.

"Get in the car Regina!" Cora said firmly pulling at her again. She was getting closer and closer towards the car.

"Please mother. Let me go! I don't want to go back with you. I won't go back with you." Regina said trying what she could to stop her mother from dragging her any closer to the car.

"Regina!" Cora shouted and was about to say more before she was interrupted.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Robin shouted as he ran over to Regina pulling her out of Cora's grip. Regina immediately went behind Robin, a hand on his shoulder peering over at her mother.

"Leave before you get hurt." Cora said with a look of disgust on her face as she looked at Robin. She looked at him as if he was a bit of dirt on her shoe and Regina hated it.

"No I think you should leave before you get hurt." Robin said firmly. "Regina has said she does not want to go with you and you have to leave her alone so I suggest you do so before I call the Sheriff. Imagine being arrested by your own daughter…I'm sure that won't do good for your image." Robin said.

Regina could see in her mother's face that Robin's words were hitting her and making her step back. "Fine. This isn't over Regina." Cora said glaring at Regina before turning on her heel and heading towards her car. Robin and Regina watched Cora climb into her car and drive off before Regina let out a sigh of relief and moved out from behind Robin and moving around to face him.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb in soothing circles.

Regina leaned into his touch. She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. "Thank you…for helping me. I think I would be in her car right now if you hadn't have come along."

"I think you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You just need to start believing in yourself Regina." Robin said softly.

"I wish I could." Regina sighed looking down at the ground.

"You will one day." Robin said tilting her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "I'll make sure you do." Regina gave him a smile before he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers making her gasp. "Was that okay?" He asked pulling back from the kiss.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes, I was just surprised that's all." Regina replied.

Robin smiled at her and moved his hand down her arm and took her hand in his, linking their fingers together. "Can I walk you home? I will sleep much better tonight knowing you got home safely. Especially after what has just happened."

"I would like that." Regina replied with a smile and they walked down the road hand in hand and talking to one another.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys. I come to you with a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

Four months had passed and Regina was now five months pregnant. She was showing quite a bit now, her bump seeming to take over her small frame. Regina pulled on a pair of the maternity pants she had bought and turned from side to side looking in the mirror and rubbing her hands over the bump. She was getting ready to go to another scan and she was quite looking forward to it as she would be able to find out what gender the baby was. She pulled on a silk red blouse and buttoned it up over her bulging stomach.

She then turned on her heel and walked out of her bedroom and through to the living/dining area where Zelena was sat at the kitchen counter with her coffee. Zelena turned and smiled at her little sister. "I swear you are getting bigger and bigger as each second passes." Zelena commented.

"I know…I hate to think what I am going to be like as the months go on. Do you think it will just halt soon?" Regina sighed resting against the counter.

"I have no idea." Zelena shrugged and downed the last of her coffee. She pushed herself off of the stool and walked over to the sink placing her empty coffee cup in. "You ready to get going then?"

Regina nodded her head and they both grabbed their purses and coats and they made their way out of the loft. They had decided to walk to the hospital as it wasn't far and it was a nice enough day. So they walked the little distance to the hospital. They walked in and made their way to where Regina's appointment was. Regina gave her name at the reception desk and then they went over to the chairs in the waiting area and sat down. Regina let out a sigh as she sat down and placed her hand over her bump.

Zelena glanced over to Regina. "Are you okay Regina?" Zelena asked.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

"Didn't sleep well again last night?" Zelena questioned. Regina shook her head. "Nightmares?" Regina nodded her head this time. "What was this nightmare about?"

"It doesn't matter." Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"Regina if it is stopping you from sleeping then it does matter. It might help you if you talk about the nightmares." Zelena said.

Regina pushed herself up on the chair. She wasn't sure if she was really ready to talk about the nightmares she had been experiencing since the night her mother had tried to take her home, the last time she had seen her mother. She was about to tell Zelena this when her name was called. She silently cheered to herself for the doctors timing before pushing herself off of the seat and making her way over to the doctor, Zelena following close behind her.

"So how are you Regina?" The doctor asked as they walked into an ultrasound room. The doctor motioned for Regina to go to the bed.

"I'm okay thank you." Regina answered as she sat on the bed. She shifted a little and lay down.

"Pregnancy seeming okay so far?" The doctor asked as she prepared the equipment.

"I think so." Regina replied. "You should be able to tell better than me."

The doctor smiled at Regina . "Can you please unbutton a few of the bottom buttons on your blouse please..." Regina nodded and began to do as the doctor asked her to. The doctor then rubbed some jelly like stuff onto Regina's swollen tummy and got the ultrasound started. Regina watched the small screen carefully. She couldn't wait to see her little baby. The doctor happily showed Regina and Zelena the baby on the screen and they both smiled, Zelena grasping onto Regina's hand. The doctor then frowned a little and looked a little closer at the screen. "Excuse me for a moment." She said and hurriedly walked out of the room leaving a worried Regina.

"Do you think everything is okay? She looked worried when she walked out." Regina said and squeezed Zelena's hand tightly. She really hoped nothing was wrong with her little baby. The doctor soon returned with Doctor Whale who greeted Regina and Zelena happily. Doctor Whale sat down in the chair the other doctor had been sitting in and moved the ultrasound equipment over Regina's stomach looking closely at the screen. Regina saw him nod his head at the other doctor and her worrying got the best of her. "Is everything okay? What's going on?" Regina asked.

Doctor Whale turned slightly more towards Regina and Zelena. "Well Regina it appears you are having twins." He revealed and both Zelena and Regina gasped.

"She's having twins? How are you only finding that out now? I thought you could see that sort of thing early on." Zelena said.

"Usually we can yes but it appears one little baby has been hiding the other. You have a mischievous one in there Regina. Would you like to know the genders?" He asked.

Regina couldn't seem to form any words. She was having twins. Double the baby. She couldn't believe it. She had never thought she would be having twins. "Is that why I am so big already?" Regina asked not having heard the question doctor Whale had asked her.

"I would say so yes." Doctor Whale said with a slight laugh. "Would you like to know the genders?" He repeated. He could see the young woman was shocked to hear she was having twins.

Regina nodded her head and said quietly. "Yes please."

He turned back to the screen. "It appears you are having a boy and a girl. The girl seems to like hiding your little boy. She's a cheeky one." Doctor Whale said and Regina laughed, tears welling up in her eyes. Zelena smiled at her sister and hugged her tightly. This was a surprising visit but a good surprise.

* * *

After school Emma had picked Henry up and walked him back to the loft so that she could spend some extra time with him. Once they arrived at the loft Henry insisted she stay for dinner and had practically begged Zelena to let Emma stay for dinner even though she was more than happy for the blonde to stay.

So Emma and Zelena were now in the kitchen preparing dinner, having ushered Regina to go and sit down and relax. Regina let out a big sigh and she sat on the sofa. "I am pregnant not ill. I can help with dinner. I manage quite fine at the diner." Regina huffed, her arms crossing over her chest and a pout on her face.

Zelena smirked at her little sister. "Don't pout Regina. I just think you should relax. Now that you are expecting two babies you might find that you get tired quicker that is all. There is nothing wrong with relaxing."

"Yea whatever." Regina muttered and Zelena rolled her eyes but still held a smirk.

Henry came bounding down the stairs from his bedroom, story book in hand an bounced down on the sofa beside Regina. "Auntie Regina I have been thinking about this curse…" Henry said. "I think I know who is the babies dad."

"You do?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow at her nephew. "Who do you think it is?"

"Robin. It has to be. Look here…" Henry said moving the story book round so that Regina could see it better. "You and Robin were in love in the Enchanted Forest before the curse right? So it makes sense that he is the dad."

"Henry…" Zelena warned a little. She wasn't really sure if this was a good topic of conversation to be having and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to let Henry's imagination continue to run wild with this curse anymore.

"Oh Henry just because Robin and I are seeing one another doesn't mean he is the dad…" Regina replied.

"I know that but look at the picture Auntie Regina. That is Robin and that is you." Henry insisted pointing to the page.

Regina looked down at the book and she could see where Henry was coming from. The pictures were similar to herself and Robin. "Maybe your right Henry."

"I know I am Auntie Regina. Because of the curse Robin doesn't know and I think it is because of the curse that you haven't shown until now but because a new person has arrived in town, meaning Emma, the curse is falling apart. We just need to figure out what is needed to break the curse and then everyone will remember who they really are." Henry explained.

"That kid has some imagination." Emma whispered to Zelena.

Zelena nodded her head. "Yes I'm not sure if I should perhaps stop this whole curse thing. He is obsessed with it at the minute and Regina just encourages him really." Zelena said quietly.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "He's a kid. They have active imaginations I guess. It's nice that he believes in all that stuff. He still has that innocence about him."

"I guess." Zelena sighed a little. She then turned round to Regina and Henry. "Alright you two let's sit down for dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is another chapter for you all. This is the calm before the storm chapter so I thought I would supply you with a bit of Outlaw Queen fluff as we have been majorly lacking that in both this story and the show so here we are. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Regina and Robin walked out of the only Italian restaurant in town, their hands tangled together. Regina had a big smile on her face as she rested her head on Robin's shoulder as they started to walk down the street. "Would you mind if we took a walk?" Regina asked quietly. "I don't really fancy going back home yet."

"Of course I don't mind. It means I get to spend more time with you." Robin replied.

Regina lifted her head with a grin. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, humming a she seemed to melt into his arms as they stopped in the middle of the street taking one another in. Regina moved her hands up his arms and around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible, her big baby bump stopping them from getting any closer. Their kiss grew more and more passionate and Regina moaned into his mouth as he moved a hand up and down her back, tickling her spine a little.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against his, a smile on her face. "I love you Robin." Regina breathed out. It took her a minute to realise what she had just said but as soon as she did her eyes widened and hr breath hitched. "Robin I…" Regina started.

But Robin stopped her by giving her a small kiss, smiling against her lips. He had been wanting to say that to her for so long but had stopped himself every time thinking it might drive her away. He was so happy she had said it to him first. "I love you too Regina. More than anything or anyone in the world." Robin replied.

Regina let a smile fall back onto her face as she looked up into his eyes. "You do?" She asked in slight disbelief. She still found it hard at times to think someone could love her back. Her mother had told her no one would love her and she had believed her for so long.

Robin nodded his head and rested his forehead back against hers. "I do. I plan not to lose you…ever."

"Good because I plan not to lose you either." Regina replied.

Robin laughed a little and then pulled away, taking her hand back into his and they started to walk again. They took the small walk down to the pier and sat down on the bench overlooking the beach, the sun was setting giving the sky an orange and red glow that reflected off of the crashing waves of the sea below them. Regina shuffled closer to Robin letting him wrap his arms around her as she rested against him. "How have you been feeling? You said you hadn't been sleeping right?" Robin asked as they both stared out to the sea.

"I'm okay." Regina answered quietly.

"And your sleeping?" Robin asked.

"Same as ever." Regina shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help you Regina. I want to help you in any way that I can." Robin said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

Regina sighed a little. Did she want to talk about the nightmares? Would it help? The nightmares didn't just plague her at night, they followed her throughout the day. It was mostly all she could think about as she went about her daily work or was sat at Zelena's. "They are just nightmares. I'm being silly about them." Regina said quietly.

"If they are scaring or worrying you then you aren't being silly about them Regina. If you talk about them to me I might be able to help you forget them." Robin said.

Regina sat in silence for a moment just staring out at the sea. Robin presumed she maybe didn't want to talk about the nightmares and he didn't want to push her so he too stayed quiet, but Regina surprised him by speaking up a moment later. "The night mares are about my mother." Regina started. "They all involve her in some way. I have dreams that she tries to kidnap me and take me back to the house to keep my locked up again. I have dreams that when the twins are born that she will take them away from me and I never get to see them again. Then I have weird dreams…" Regina said.

"Weird dreams?" Robin questioned.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. Weird dreams that we are in like this Enchanted Forest type place, like a fairytale and my mother has me locked up in this tall tower and I am never allowed to leave. I dreamed that she banished you away from me and made sure that you and I would never seen one another again. I dreamed that she cut my hair to punish me, just like she did here. It felt weird. I know they were just dreams but they felt so real Robin." Regina explained.

"Why do you think you dreamt of that?" Robin asked.

Regina shrugged her shoulders against him. "I'm not sure. Probably because Henry had been talking about the whole curse thing he believes in and that we all come from a fairytale. He probably just got into my head. The nightmares just get to me. They just feel so real and once I wake up I can't get back to sleep. I'm too scared to." Regina sighed.

"What can I do to help you?" Robin asked softly.

Regina thought about it for a moment. She then sat up, pulling away from Robin she turned to look at him. "Would you…perhaps come and stay with me tonight?" Regina asked shyly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…I just thought maybe if someone else was there that I could cuddle into and feel safe I might sleep better and I feel safe with you and I think…or know I would sleep better if I were in your arms." Regina rambled.

Robin laughed a little and he leaned over and pressed his lips against Regina's effectively stopping her rambling. "I will stay the night with you if you wish my love." Robin said softly and Regina smiled at him.

* * *

Regina woke up in the morning surround by a pair of strong arms and her head resting on someone's chest. She let herself wake up and figure out who was with her and then let a smile appear on her face as she remembered that Robin had stayed the night. She cuddled closer to him. Last night had been the best night's sleep she had had in months. She had slept soundly through the night, that is once they finally did go to sleep.

She had felt safe in his arms, as if no one or nothing could get to her or harm her. It had been a long time since she had felt like that, she wasn't sure if she had ever felt like that. She shuffled a little moving to look up at a sleeping Robin. She really did love him. She never thought she would find a man who would love her as much as she loved him but with Robin she had found that man and she knew it.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his softly, waking him up slowly. His hand moved up her bare back, tickling her a little and making her giggle into the kiss. "Good morning." She said softly as she pulled away to look at him.

"Good morning." He replied with a grin on his face. "How did you sleep my love?" He asked placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it softly.

"Wonderfully. Best night's sleep I have had in months." Regina replied with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that I was of some help." Robin replied making Regina laugh a little.

"Oh you were." She replied back cheekily and leaned back over placing her lips back onto his showing him that she was very much happy and in love with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is a chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Regina was thirty-eight weeks pregnant and she was in the hospital getting ready to be induced for labour. Her doctor had told her both her babies were nice and healthy and it was normal for them to want her to go into labour when she wasn't full term but Regina was nervous. She hadn't quite prepared herself for the actual labour. She had packed her hospital bag, she had asked Zelena and Robin to be with her at the birth but she hadn't prepared herself.

She was sat in the bed and the midwife had said she would pop back soon to check how she was doing. Zelena was sat in the chair near her bed and Robin was pacing up and down the other side of the bed. "I don't think I can do this." Regina said breaking the silence in the room.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked with a frown as he stopped pacing and walked over to Regina's side. He took hold of her hand.

"I can't do it. How am I meant to get two babies out of me? It's impossible! I cannot do it! They will just have to say in there." Regina said in a panicking voice.

"Regina it's alright. There's no need to panic. Everything is going to be alright." Zelena said quickly getting up from the chair and walking to Regina's side. "Robin and I are here to help you okay?"

"But you two aren't the ones that need to squeeze two babies out are you?!" Regina screeched a little.

"Well I'd hope not." Robin mumbled and Zelena glared at him for a moment. "Regina my love you are going to be fine. Just think at the end of this you are going to have two beautiful babies. It is all worth it in the end." Robin said and he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers. Regina nodded her head as he rested his forehead against hers. "Okay…now deep breaths and stay calm okay." He said quietly.

"Okay…yes…keep calm." Regina said starting to breath in and out.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Regina was lying on her side trying to get some rest like the midwife had ordered her to. She had just gotten herself comfortable and closed her eyes when a shooting pain ran through her. She gasped and shot up in the bed grasping onto her stomach.

"What? What's going on?" Robin jumped up from the chair and Zelena whipped round to look at Regina and they both rushed over to her.

"Pain…" Regina breathed out.

"Oh she must be having a contraction." Zelena said. "Okay Regina breath…breath through it…" Zelena said and started doing the breathing they had both learned.

"I am breathing!" Regina snapped back.

"It's going to be fine Regina. I'll go get the midwife so she can check you over." Robin said and quickly left the room.

"Uh oh…" Regina said.

"What? What's uh oh?" Zelena asked.

"I think my waters just broke Zee…" Regina said as she lifted up the covers of her bed.

"Okay…that's fine…the midwife will be here soon." Zelena said holding onto Regina's hand.

* * *

Cora walked out of the hospital with a smirk on her face. She had known that spell would work. She had known it would hurry Regina's labour on a little more. Now all she needed was to get Regina out of the hospital and back to her so she could get her hands on those babies.

She stepped outside and Rumplestiltskin stood in front of her. "Did you do it?" He asked.

"Yes it's done. It won't be long before those babies are here so we need to get to her quickly." Cora said.

"And how do you plan on doing that dearie?" Rumple asked.

"Why magic of course. I know you have some stored somewhere Rumple." Cora said as she started walking. Rumple fell into foot beside her.

"You want to use magic to kidnap your daughter…"

"Well can you tell me another way how we are going to get Regina out of that hospital unharmed and without anyone noticing?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow. "You and I both know we need those babies. Their innocence could be the key to us gaining what we want. We will gain the power we want and I will become immortal and I will make Regina love me and never let her leave me again."

"You know she won't truly love you…" Rumple said.

"Just get me the magic and meet me at the mansion." Cora snapped.

"And what about your dear husband?" Rumple asked.

"He won't stop me and if he tried I think between the two of us we will be able to overpower him." Cora said.

* * *

The midwife checked over Regina and gave her a pat on the leg and a smile. "You are doing well Regina. Things are coming along nicely. It won't be long now."

"How long will it be?" Regina asked as she rested back on her pillow. She was already exhausted and she was only in the earlier stages of labour.

"Soon enough Regina just be patient. The babies are on their way." The midwife said giving her a smile before she left the room.

Regina rolled her eyes. "She is useless." She muttered.

"Regina." Zelena warned.

"Well she is." Regina huffed.

Zelena was just about to say something back to Regina when a puff of red smoke appeared in the hospital room and as the smoke disappeared it revealed Cora. Zelena gasped and jumped up to go to Regina and Robin stepped in front of the bed blocking Cora from getting to Regina.

"How the hell did you get here?!" Robin demanded.

"None of your business thief!" Cora hissed and with a flick of her wrist she sent Robin flying across the room.

"Mother…how are you here? How did you do that?" Regina asked a fearful look on her face. She wanted to go over to Robin and make sure he was okay but she couldn't seem to move from the bed.

"Magic dear." Cora simply replied.

"Don't step any closer mother." Zelena warned.

"Oh Zelena you can stop now." Cora said flicking her wrist sending Zelena flying into the chair and using her magic to freeze her there so she couldn't move. Zelena tried to fight against the magic but it was no use. Cora then turned to her youngest daughter who was sat in the bed clutching onto her very rounded stomach. "Did you really think I had given up Regina? Did you really think I wouldn't come back for you? Your mine Regina and you are coming home with me." Cora said as she reached forward and grabbed hold of Regina's wrist.

"I am not a possession mother." Regina snapped as she tried to fight against Cora's hold on her wrist. "I am a person and my life does not belong to you."

Cora laughed an evil laugh that sent chills down Regina's spine. "Oh you foolish girl. Your life is mine and so are those babies of yours."

"How did you…" Regina gasped.

"How did I know? Why I know everything Regina. You and those babies are coming with me." Cora said.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Regina cried out as another contraction ran through her.

"Try stop me from getting what I want." Cora said and then with a wave of her hand she transported herself and Regina back to the mansion.

When the smoke disappeared Regina found herself back in her old bedroom, in her bed. She went to move and get up but she found she couldn't. She began to panic. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She hadn't prepared for her mother to do anything to her. She couldn't let her mother hurt her babies. She wouldn't let her mother hurt her babies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's a little update for you. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina found herself clutching onto her stomach as she tried to breathe through another contraction. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what her sister had taught her. She tried not to panic about the situation she was in and how she could get out of it. "Please babies just stay in there a little longer. Let mommy get us out of here before you arrive." Regina gritted out as the contraction roamed through her.

"Little late for that dear." Cora said as she walked into the bedroom. "Those babies are making an appearance soon whether you want them to or not."

"I don't want you around them." Regina snapped. "I won't let you hurt my babies."

"Oh Regina it is nice to see you so confident for a change. However your confidence is wasted on you. You know as well as I do that you can't stop me. You never could. You are weak Regina. Weak and useless. Those babies would be better off with me. I can look after them. Give them everything you can never give them." Cora said pushing Regina's buttons.

Regina could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Her mother's words stung her and she wasn't going to hide that from her. "I am not weak mother and I am not useless. I am going to love and care for these babies. I can give them something you could never give them. I can give them love."

"Love?" Cora scoffed. "Oh Regina how many times do I have to tell you? Love is weakness. Your precious thief should tell you that. He couldn't even save you from me."

"You had an upper hand. You had…magic." She couldn't quite believe she was saying that her mother had magic. She didn't think magic existed. Yes Henry had done nothing but go on and on about magic and a curse for months but she had just played along. Encouraged his innocence. She didn't actually really believe it. However now she was beginning to wonder if Henry was on to something. If magic was real what was to say this curse wasn't real. She then cried out as another contraction hit her.

Cora waved her hand over Regina and smirked. "It really won't be long now Regina. I think it is nearly time you started pushing."

"No. I won't!" Regina shouted.

"I don't think you will have much choice Regina. Those babies want out now." Cora said.

"What do you want with them? You wanted nothing to do with them before. You didn't even want me to have them. Why do you want them now?" Regina asked desperately.

"They are the key to me getting everything I want Regina. I will become the most powerful being in the land. I will become immortal and you my dear…" Cora said holding Regina's chin in her hand tightly and making her look up at her. "Will be back with me where you belong."

Regina couldn't hold the tears any longer and she let them fall from her eyes. She felt powerless. She couldn't stop her mother. She couldn't move off of the bed. She knew she couldn't stop the babies for coming. She looked up at her mother and wondered if she just gave into her mother's will if it would make it easier. If she made her mother think she had won. "I'll do whatever you want mother…" Regina whispered. "I will stay with you…"

Cora smirked and she moved her hand from Regina's chin to her cheek cupping it and rubbing her thumb over her cheek. "Good girl Regina. I knew you would see sense in the end. I know it was your sister messing with your head. Telling you all those things, making you think you would be okay out there. I don't blame you my dear."

Regina just nodded her head and let her mother believe what she wanted. If it meant she could stay with her babies and protect them she would do just about anything.

* * *

Zelena and Robin ran into town hall heading straight towards the mayor's office. She had no idea if her father could help them but she had to try something. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get anywhere near the mansion. "Father!" Zelena called as she and Robin burst into the office.

Leopold glanced up from his desk with a frown on his face. "Zelena? What on earth is the matter?" He asked pushing himself up from his desk and walking round it towards Zelena.

"It's mother. She has taken Regina. This is going to sound mad and unbelievable but mother has magic and she used it against Robin and I so we couldn't protect Regina and then she kidnapped her. Regina is in labour I think mother wants the babies. I have no idea what she is going to do but we need to save Regina before mother gets her hands on those babies." Zelena rambled out an explanation fast. She was desperate to help her little sister. She needed to save her sister.

"Zelena slow down." Leopold said placing his hands on his daughters upper arms. "What are you talking about? What do you mean your mother has magic?"

"We seen it with our own eyes father. Mother has magic. She used it to throw Robin across the room and then freeze me to a chair so I couldn't move and then she used it to transport herself and Regina out of the hospital. They disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. I have no idea how she got it but she has." Zelena said. "Father we don't have time for all this. You need to go home and get to Regina. Mother won't let Robin or I anywhere near the mansion but she will let you. You need to try and help Regina."

Leopold looked at his daughter and then glanced over to the worried looking man behind her. He could see how desperate they both looked and he didn't know why but he believed the unbelievable story of his wife having magic. "Alright. I will go home but I cannot promise your mother will let me anywhere near Regina. She will know I would want to stop whatever she is doing to Regina."

"Just try father please." Zelena replied.

* * *

Leopold entered the mansion and he heard Regina crying out in pain upstairs. He knew it was his youngest daughter. He ran across the foyer and then up the stairs towards Regina's bedroom to see Regina lying on the bed and Cora between her legs he presumed delivering the babies.

Regina looked over and relief washed over her as she saw her father stood in the doorway. "Daddy…" She gasped and held her hand out to him.

This caught Cora's attention and she watched closely as Leopold crossed the room over to Regina. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his and she squeezed tightly. "It's alright Regina. I'm here." He said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"She doesn't need you here." Cora said firmly as she stood up. "We can do this without you here." She then turned to Regina. "It's about time to push Regina."

Regina shook her head. She was done keeping up the pretence of staying with her mother and bending to her every will. She hoped her father could help her. "Daddy please help me. Don't make me stay here." Regina said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at Leopold.

Cora laughed cruelly making Regina and Leopold look over at her. "Oh Regina do you really think that _he _can save you? That pathetic excuse for a man can't save you Regina. Did you think I was stupid? Did you really expect me to fall for you just walking back into my arms and doing what I wanted? I knew you were lying to me and you will pay for that once this is over."

"Daddy please help me." Regina pleaded. "Please. Don't let her take my babies from me."

Leopold wrapped his arms around Regina and cradled her in his arms as she sobbed. "Cora you need to stop this! You cannot do this to her! She is our daughter Cora. Why are you being so horrible to her?"

"She is _my _daughter. She is _not _your daughter. I can do what I wish with her and you have no right to stop me. You cannot stop me." Cora snapped.

"Cora please. Look at her. Why can't you see what you are doing to her? No matter what you say to me Regina is my daughter. I have raised her. She is my daughter and I will protect her no matter what the costs." Leopold argued back.

"Wow look at you growing a back bone and finally sticking up for yourself and _her."_ Cora spat back.

Leopold slowly pulled away from Regina and cupped her tear stained face in his hands. "It's okay Regina." He whispered softly before he stood up from the bed. Regina whimpered a little at being left alone on the bed. "I will not let you harm Regina or her babies."

Cora raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "You know I kind of like this side of you. You should have shown it more often. Shame that it will do you know good right now." Cora said and with a flick of her wrist she sent Leopold flying across the room, hitting a wall and effectively knocking him out.

"Daddy!" Regina gasped out more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Right now he is out the way we can get back to what we were doing." Cora said as she walked back to the end of the bed. Regina cried out again and Cora smiled. "Well Regina it seems to be time to start pushing."


	22. Chapter 22

**i apologise for the delay of updating but with Christmas and all things have been pretty busy. I hope everyone has had a good Christmas and was spoilt by Santa. I know I was!**

* * *

Regina felt an immense feeling to push but she didn't want to. She rested her head back on the pillows propping her up and felt tears welling up in her eyes. "It hurts." Regina cried as she felt pain in her back and all around really.

"That's childbirth dear." Cora replied unemotionally. Regina cried out as a contraction hit her. "Push Regina." Cora ordered and Regina done as she was told the feeling and the pain getting to much for her. She pushed as hard as she could until the contraction was over and she huffed out a breath and she threw herself back on the pillows positioned behind her back.

"How is she doing?" Rumple asked walking into the room and making Regina jump. She glared at the man.

"What are you doing here?" Regina snapped.

"Oh just here for my share of the prize dearie." Rumple smirked and turned his attention back to Cora. He was stood nearer Regina's head but wanting to see quite what was happening down there. "How is she doing?"

"She is right here and doesn't appreciate being talked about when she is right here." Regina said sarcastically.

Rumple chuckled but did not look at Regina. "She's turned into a fiery little thing since she got out of your clutches Cora. I'd squash that if I were you."

"Oh don't worry I will." Cora said, her hand wrapped around one of Regina's ankles, her nails digging into the skin making Regina gasp and flinch.

"Ow mother."

"Stop your whining." Cora hissed. Cora then looked up to Rumple "She is doing fine. We are in the pushing stages of labour so it won't be long." Just as Cora finished talking Regina gasped as another contraction hit her. She started pushing again as hard as she could breathing quickly as she did so. She could feel her hair sticking to her forehead and she started sweating and she really did feel exhausted. "Keep pushing Regina." Cora said and Regina did as she was told. "I can see the head." Cora smiled.

Regina threw herself back onto the pillows. "It really hurts." Regina said quietly as she rolled her head from side to side. "I need to go back to the hospital mother. Please."

"Too late for that now Regina. You have started here so you must finish it here." Cora replied.

Another contraction ripped through Regina and she started to push again. She pushed and pushed as hard as she could an she could feel her baby slipping out of her. She let out a breath as she felt her baby leave her and she rested back on the pillows again. She waited and for a few seconds there was silence before screams of her little baby filled the room and Regina let out a sob as she looked over to catch a glimpse of her first born. "Which one was born first?" She asked desperate to know. She hoped her mother wouldn't be so cruel and to not let her see her beautiful baby. "Can I see my baby? Please let me see my baby."

Cora looked down at the little baby and then up at her daughter. She may want the babies but she couldn't withhold them from her daughter so she leaned over and placed the baby in her daughters arms. "It's a boy." Cora said and watched her daughter cradling the baby in her arms.

Regina gasped as she looked down at her beautiful baby boy. "Hello my little prince." Regina said softly and just at that moment there was a rumble and the house started to shake making everyone gasp. A light shone down to Regina and her baby from above and then she let out a cry as another contraction ripped through her.

"Rumple take the baby and clean him up." Cora ordered.

"No. I don't want him touching my baby." Regina cried out holding a little tighter to her baby.

"Regina you have another child on the way. You need to start pushing and your little boy needs to be cleaned up. Rumple won't be going anywhere with your little boy. They will not leave this house." Cora said and Regina looked into her mother's eyes seeing she was telling the truth. She planned to keep her babies prisoners in this house just like herself. Oddly that thought comforted her right now so she let Rumple take her bay from her arms and over to the side to clean him up as she started to push for her next baby.

This baby didn't seem to take as long and within minutes her baby girl was out and screaming for the world to hear. Cora lifted the baby up into Regina's arms, not even waiting this time for Regina to ask and Regina gave her a grateful look before her eyes landed down on her beautiful baby girl. "Hello Princess." Regina cooed softly and once again another rumble ripped through the town and the light shining above Regina got brighter before exploding and sending magic all through the town spreading like wild fire.

As the magic hit everywhere memories flooded back to the people of Storybrooke. Memories of the curse, memories of their lives before. Everything came back to them. Regina gasped as her memories hit her and she looked up at her mother. "It's true. You did cast a curse on us all." Regina said.

"What? But how do you…" Cora started and looked over to Rumple who was holding the baby boy. He limped over to Regina and he handed the baby boy to her so she had each of her babies in her arms.

"The babies were the key to the curse breaking Cora. The product of true love. That true love being born broke your curse." Rumple explained.

"You never wanted to steal the babies did you? They were never the key to helping us…" Cora said in realisation.

"No they weren't. They were the key in breaking the curse and I always knew it. When you cast the curse it froze Regina in the state she was when she left the Enchanted Forest being pregnant but the pregnancy could not continue. That is why I subtly convinced Henry to go and find Miss Swan. With someone from the outside coming into Storybrooke it would weaken the curse. As well as Henry figuring it all out and trying to convince everyone else I knew it wouldn't be long before you curse was broken down." Rumple said with a smirk.

"You tricked me." Cora hissed.

"I did what was best for us all Cora." Rumple threw back. "Although one thing I did not trick you about was the power those babies hold. Along with your daughter they hold a great deal of magic."

"You cast the curse to keep me away from Robin…" Regina said drawing Cora's attention. "You kept him from me and his children. I have gone through this pregnancy not understanding how it happened or who the father could be." Regina said angrily clutching her babies. "How could you do that?!"

"REGINA!" came a shout from the bottom of the stairs. It was Robin and she could hear Zelena with him to. She sighed in relief as she heard them running up the stairs. They both burst into the room and Robin ran to her side while Zelena went to tend to Leopold. "Are you okay?" Robin asked as he sat by her side.

"I'm okay." Regina replied and looked up at him.

Robin then looked down at the two babies in her arms and he smiled. "They're mine." He said in a statement rather than a question and Regina nodded her head. He grinned and looked up at her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you through all this."

"You were Robin. Although you didn't know about them you were there." Regina said and leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips.

Cora stood back and watched her daughter with the thief and their babies. Something was changing in her. She didn't know what was happening. She shook her head. She couldn't change her tactics now. "They are mine. I will get what I want and they will give it to me." Cora said stubbornly.

Regina handed the babies over to Robin not wanting them to get caught in the firing line. She would do whatever she could to protect her babies. "No mother. They are my children and you will not touch them." Regina said. She then felt something rise within her. It was strange and felt like energy and static running through her body and then a bright white light shone out of her hands and straight for Cora hitting her and sending her flying back into the wall with a thump. "How did I do that?" Regina gasped out as she looked down at her hands.

"You have always held the potential for magic Regina you just never had the courage to show it." Rumple said. "Now you have. Like I said before you and your babies hold a great deal of magic."

"I…I have magic? No…mother has magic…I don't…" Regina said shaking her hand.

"You have light magic, your mother has dark magic. You are completely different from her." Rumple said easing Regina's fears.

Leopold woke up and he darted over to Regina as soon as he could. Robin had now given the baby boy over to Regina to hold onto. Leopold smiled down at his daughter as did Zelena as she joined them. "They are beautiful Regina. Just like their mother."

"Thank you daddy." Regina smiled. Robin wrapped his arm around Regina and held her tight to her. The curse was broken, her mother had been stopped for now and her babies were in the world. She felt happy being in Robin's arms again. She felt happy again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a fabulous New Year. Here is my first update of 2016!**

* * *

A week had passed since the birth of the twins and everyone's memories were returned to them. Most of the towns people were angry and with good reason. Rumplestiltskin had placed a magic blocking cuff on Cora's arm to restrict her use of magic and Zelena had locked her in a cell. Regina and the twins had been checked out at the hospital and were all fine. She was now back at the loft with the twins and Robin was staying with them to wanting to be as close as he could to them.

"You know we still have to name these two powerful babies of ours." Robin said with a smile as he looked down into the Moses baskets where the babies lay sleeping. He then looked over to see Regina lying on the bed, on her side looking at him. The sun shone through the window and hit her, lighting up all her features and to Robin just highlighting her beauty even further.

"Yes we do." Regina replied softly. "Have you had any thoughts?" She asked.

"A few yes." Robin said as he walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed leaning over and brushing some of her hair away from her face. "I had a thought that for our boy we name him Roland." Robin said as his thumb softly moved over her cheek.

"Roland." Regina repeated in a soft voice, a smile slowly appearing onto her face. "I like that."

Robin smiled and leaned down brushing his lips over hers. "You do?"

"I do." Regina replied. "I had a thought for our daughter."

"Okay. Let me hear it."

"I was thinking perhaps Lily. It means purity and beauty. I have always liked the name and I think it suits our little girl." Regina said.

Robin nodded and he stood up walking back over to the Moses baskets. He looked down with a smile on his face. Both names suited their children. He nodded his head. Regina pushed herself off of the bed and walked over to Robin, standing close beside him and looking down at their children. Robin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "You are right. The name does suit her. Our little Roland and Lily."

"Roland James Locksley and Lily Rapunzal Locksley." Regina said and Robin smiled even more at that.

* * *

Regina walked through town, pushing the big double buggy. She stopped every so often as town folk looked at the babies and asked how she was. A few had even asked her what the plans for her mother was and when they would all be travelling home to the Enchanted Forest. She had no answers for them. Her father had taken back his rule properly but still was not sure what to do. She walked into the station to see Emma sat at one of the desks. Her eyes wandered round the room and over to a cell where her mother sat on the bed, her back poker straight looking like the queen she was.

"Emma may I have some time alone with my mother please." Regina said as she walked further into the room.

Emma stood up from her desk and looked from Regina to Cora. "Are you sure that is a good idea Regina?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am sure I will be fine Emma. I have magic and at the moment my mother does not. I will be able to handle myself quite fine." Regina replied.

Emma took one glance between the two women again before nodding. "Alright. I'll give you half an hour? And I'll be back."

Regina nodded. "Thank you."

Emma made her way out of the station, glancing back a couple of times before she left. Regina walked to the front of the double buggy and looked at her two sleeping babies. She tucked them both in a little more before standing up straight and looking over towards her mother again. Her mother had not moved an inch, not even looking at her. Regina slowly walked over to the cell, standing close but not to close. Her mother may be locked in a cell and she may have her magic blocked but it didn't mean that Regina didn't think her mother could hurt her in some way. She knew the woman all too well.

"Why are you here Regina?" Cora asked still continuing to stare at the wall in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Answers." Regina replied simply. "Why did you do this mother? How could you do all this? Cast a curse just to keep me away from Robin. To keep me away from my true love."

"Love is weakness Regina. You would do well to remember that." Cora threw back.

"It makes me sad that you think that mother. It makes me sad to think what could have happened to you in life to make you think such a thing." Regina said. "Love is not weakness mother. It is strength. Love is what helped me to break away from you. Love is the reason I gained strength in myself. if it were not for love I would not have my two wonderful children and you cannot tell me they are weak. I know you feel the power from them. I do and I am nowhere near experienced in magic like you are."

Cora turned from the wall and looked towards her youngest daughter. A daughter she had hid from the world, a daughter she had abused in many ways, a daughter deep down she had loved but was to afraid to show her. She had not been capable to show her. But as she looked at her youngest daughter now she saw only strength, no weakness. "I do sense their power. Rumplestiltskin was right. They hold a great deal of magic and so do you my child."

"Did you know?" Regina asked.

Cora nodded her head. "I did yes."

"Why did you lock me away?" Regina asked. "Why did you do that to me?"

"Because I could sense how powerful you could become. I could sense that you would be able to one day overpower me. Not only by your magic but by your beauty. You Regina were everything I had dreamed of in a daughter and if I'd kept my…" Cora said but trailed off.

"If you'd kept your what?" Regina asked stepping closer to the cell. Her hands clung to the cold metal bars.

"If I had kept my heart I would never have done what I did to you. I would never have treated you like I did." Cora revealed.

"You don't have your heart?" Regina asked and Cora shook her head. "Why would you remove your heart?"

"Because I believed love was weakness and I knew if I still had my heart there was no way I could lock you away like I did." Cora said. "I couldn't let your power come out. I couldn't let you overpower me."

"But I wouldn't have overpowered you mother. Just because I have magic does not mean I want to overpower you. Magic isn't everything mother, power isn't everything." Regina replied. "You could be a part of our family. You could be loved and love in return. You know you could. There is just one thing you have to tell me."

"And what's that?" Cora asked.

"Where is your heart?" Regina said.

"Do you think I am stupid?" Cora snapped as she stood from the bed and slowly walked towards Regina. "I tell you that and you will crush my heart to ash."

"Do you really think I would do something like that? I may not know much about magic but I know that that is dark magic and it is not something I want to enter in to. If you tell me where your heart is I can return it to you. You can feel love again and be loved again mother. You can receive a second chance and do what is right. Redeem yourself." Regina said.

"You really think the people in this town will let that happen? They want me dead." Cora snarled.

"Do you blame them? After everything you have done to them. It won't be easy mother and it will take a lot of hard work but I do believe it is possible for you to have your second chance. To redeem yourself and embrace the light that I know is within you." Regina said. "Please mother…I don't want to lose you."

"After everything I have done to you…you still want to save me…" Cora said as she looked at her youngest daughter. She couldn't believe her daughter wanted to save her after everything. Her daughter should want her to rot in hell by rights, not save her.

"That's because she had goodness and lightness in her heart." Zelena said from behind Regina making both women look over to her. "Something you wouldn't understand."

"But something that she could understand." Regina said as she turned to look at Zelena a little more. "If we returned mother's heart she could…"

"Regina I think mother is past that…" Zelena started.

"No!" Regina interrupted. "I won't believe that. Mother is not past help. If we return her heart she will love again. Good shall be restored and she can have a second chance. She can redeem herself."

Cora couldn't quite believe how much Regina believed in her. It shocked her that after everything Regina would still believe that much in her. There was something inside her, even without her heart that wanted to take this chance. That wanted to finally put her heart back in its rightful place and take the second chance that deep down she had always wanted. "If you return your heart I must ask one thing of you."

Regina turned back round to face her mother. "What would you ask?" Regina asked.

"You must take my magic from me. Not just with this…" Cora said holding up her arm and showing the cuff. "You must strip it from me so I will never be tempted to use it again. Even with my heart returned it will not stop the temptation of dark magic returning and if I were to take my second chance I would not want to risk it."

"You really want your second chance?" Regina asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I do." Cora replied.

Regina turned to look at Zelena, pleading eyes. "Zelena please. We must do this. We must give mother her heart back and give her the chance." She said as she walked over to Zelena and took her hands in hers.

Zelena sighed a little. "I don't think the towns people are going to like this…"

"We can convince them. We can show them mother will no longer have magic." Regina said. "We can go to Rumplestiltskin and ask for a way to strip mother's magic from her. Please Zelena."

Zelena bit her lip and looked at Regina for a moment and then looked over to Cora. "If you ruin this second chance…"

"I will not." Cora said.

"If you ruin this second chance I will kill you myself." Zelena said. She then looked back to Regina. "We will go and get mother's heart."

Regina smiled at Zelena and then turned back to look at Cora. "Where is your heart mother?"

"It is in my vault. In a wooden box. You will know the room when you get there. Just follow the sound." Cora said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. So this story is coming to an end soon. After this chapter there will be two more and an epilogue to round things off. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also I have a few stories in the mix and I would like to see what some people might like to see next. I still have my OQ college story that I did wan to start before but I hadn't quite got all the details sorted so there is still that one. Or I have an EvilCharming story, college based again with David Charming coming from a very rich family and wanting to rebel against them meeting the lovely Regina Mills who will be the one to help him. Or I also have had another idea recently from personal things and from watching a film. The idea is about Regina being diagnosed with early on-set Alzheimer and what the struggle would be for not only herself but for others around her.**

**So yes those are my ideas and I would appreciate it if you could give me some feedback on what you might like to see next. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Regina and Zelena headed over to the vault. Zelena glanced over to Regina who was pushing the double buggy as best she could over the stone pathway. "I can't believe you brought the babies with you." Zelena commented.

"What did you expect me to do? Leave them alone in the loft? Leave them with mother in her cell?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You could have left them with Emma or with Robin." Zelena said.

"Robin is working and Emma…is with mother." Regina said.

"And you're the one who wants to give mother a second chance to redeem herself." Zelena smirked a little.

"She hasn't got her heart back yet. Once she gets her heart back I will consider letting her near my children but right now she is not getting anywhere near them. Not after she tried to take them away from me." Regina said. They both stopped outside of the vault. "She tried to lock me up again Zelena and she wanted to keep me and the babies prisoner so that she could get what she wanted."

"Which is why I don't understand why you want to give her a second chance…after everything she has done to you Regina, why would you want to it her into your life?" Zelena said.

Regina sighed a little and she walked around the buggy to the front. She looked down at her babies sleeping away. "Because whatever she done to me…she done without a heart. Right now she doesn't feel anything. She feels no love and I…feel sorry for her. She hasn't felt love in such a long time. Can you imagine what that feels like?"

Zelena shook her head. "No I can't but however horrible that must feel mother chose to be like that. She chose to take her heart out and feel nothing."

"I know…but if I don't believe that she can change then…I don't know what I can believe in Zelena." Regina said. "No matter what mother did to me it didn't change me loving her."

Zelena smiled a little at her sister. "You have too big a heart Regina."

"How can you have to big a heart?" Regina asked with a slight laugh.

"You feel with everything you have. Your whole soul. That is probably why you have some great magic in you." Zelena said.

Regina smiled a little and just looked down at her little babies. "I'd rather feel deeply than not feel at all."

Zelena nodded her head. "And with that I'm going in there." Zelena said pointing over to the vault with her thumb. "You stay out here with the twins, I'll look for her heart."

"Okay…shout if you need me." Regina said. Zelena nodded again before turning on her heel and making her way into the vault. Regina pulled the double buggy over a little more and sat down on the steps of the vault. She stared into the buggy. She hoped she was doing the right thing by giving her mother a second chance. She just wanted to believe that her mother could be the person she had always wanted her to be. The mother that would show her true love and not the kind she used to get what she wanted from her. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She then jumped a little as Lily started crying. She leaned forward and lifted Lily out of the buggy and cradled her in her arms. Regina then smiled as she saw that Roland was still fast asleep. It appeared her little boy would sleep through anything. She then looked down at Lily. "I hope I'm going the right thing little one. I hope your grandma takes this chance we are giving her."

Lily had stopped crying as soon as she was in Regina's arms and was cuddled into Regina, her small hand clinging to Regina's finger. "What are we going to do little one? I'm scared." Regina said. "I don't know what to do for you two. I have only just gotten out of that damn house. I have tried to get my life together for the both of you but…I still have no idea what I am doing. I don't even think I know how to look after myself, never mind you and your brother. I'm scared."

Zelena stood behind Regina for a minute listening to her sister talking to her little girl. She didn't realise how Regina really felt. She had no idea what Regina had been keeping to herself. She stepped forward and sat down beside Regina on the step causing Regina to look up at her older sister. "It's a good thing you have people around you that love you."

"Did you hear everything I said?" Regina asked.

"Pretty much. Mother was right. The hearts were easy to find. Once you get down there you just need to listen for the sound of beating hearts. She has collected quite a lot over the years." Zelena explained and she placed the wooden box down on the step beside her feet. "I saw this in the middle of the room and I knew it was hers."

Regina nodded and looked back down to Lily who was back to being fast asleep. "I don't know what I'm doing Zee. How can I be a mother when I have only just started living outside of that mansion? I have only just started looking after myself, working for a living."

"Regina no one knows what they are doing when they become parents. You could read all the parenting books in the world, attend every parenting class and still not really have a clue. You will make mistakes and you will learn from them but as long as those babies are loved and cared for in the best way that I know you know how then it won't matter. You have this maternal instinct. This instinct that as soon as you saw Henry for the first time, when I placed him in your arms when I brought him home…I could see it. It was just like a switch to you. It's there in you,, built in. You are going to be a fantastic mother to these twins." Zelena said as she placed her hand on Regina's knee. Regina sniffed a little and let a few tears slip down her cheeks. "What you are feeling is natural but just remember how many people you have around you to help you out. Including the person who this heart belongs to." Zelena said picking up the wooden box. "A heart that we need to return."

"I think we should strip away her magic first. Take away any temptation." Regina said.

Zelena nodded. "You are probably right. So let's go to Rumplestiltskin and see how we can do that." Zelena said as she pushed herself up from the steps. Regina followed Zelena's actions and she gently placed Lily back into the buggy making sure she was secure and covered up before she followed Zelena down the stone pathway. "We also need to figure out what we are going to tell the town. I don't think they are going to be over the moon with mom being free."

"No they won't be…" Regina sighed. "I just hope over time mom can redeem herself."

"We will help her." Zelena said giving Regina a small smile. "Come on let's get out of here."

* * *

Zelena and Regina made their way into Gold's shop, Zelena helping Regina with the buggy as best she could. "Now look who it is. The powerful mother and her magical twins." Rumple smirked and he leaned against the countertop.

"We need your help with something." Regina said. "We are returning our mothers heart and she has asked that we strip her magic so that she does not feel the pull of temptation from dark magic."

"Your mother wants you to strip her magic?" Rumple asked with a slight raised eyebrow.

"Yes. it was a condition she set for us returning her heart. She wants this and we want to know how we go about taking away her magic." Zelena said.

"Your mother set that as a condition to return her heart? A heart she clearly didn't want since she took it out of her chest herself." Rumple said, a slight hint of a smirk on his face.

"Do you think we are lying or that she is?" Regina asked. "You have basically just repeated everything we have told you. She set this condition and I would like to know how I can strip her magic. If you don't tell me I will go to the fairy's. I am sure they will be more than happy to tell us."

"Which begs the question of why you didn't ask them in the first place…" Rumple replied.

Regina glared at Rumple for a moment before letting out a sigh and turning herself and the buggy around to start walking out of the shop. "Fine I will go and ask that fairy's. I'm not really in the mood to play your games Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple let out a shrill giggle that stopped both Zelena and Regina in their steps. They turned slightly and it was as if they could see the man he was in the Enchanted Forest. Even if you never met the Dark One you knew of him and both women were well aware of him. "You know I think I like this version of you Regina. A bit of fire. It's a good change. It's a reason why your mother did what she did to you." He said as he limped around the counter and over to them. "She knew you were much more like her than your father."

"I am nothing like my mother." Regina snapped.

"Are you sure about that dearie?"

"I don't have dark magic. You said so yourself." Regina said her glare dropping and worry beginning to show on her face. "I have light magic. Not dark."

"You don't start out with true dark magic Regina. Do you realise just how easy it is for a person to turn dark? I don't think it would take too long with you. You have the same fiery way as your mother. Now that you are your own person you are beginning to show yourself more and even if you don't want to believe it you are more like your mother." Rumple explained.

"I didn't come here for you to tell me any of this. I will not go the same way my mother did. I came here to help my mother. Now will you tell me how to do that?" Regina asked firmly. Zelena just stood back and watched Regina and Rumple. It was true since Regina had left the mansion and the clutches of their mother she had changed slightly, become more of the person she probably should have been. Yet Zelena had never seen Regina like this. She was confident and she was fiery. She was slightly like their mother but then she wasn't like their mother. It was confusing yet amazing to watch at the same time.

Rumple stared into Regina's deep brown eyes for a moment longer before he stepped back slightly. He turned on his heel and walked back over to one of the counters. Walking round he leaned down and reached under the counter and pulled out a small old looking book and placed it on the counter top. "This contains the spell that you must use to strip your mother of her magic." Rumple said pointing the end of his cane to Regina. "You have magic so you must do it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi** **everyone! Here is a chapter for you all. There will be two more after this one. **

**I just wanted to say again about some story ideas I have that I am hoping to start soon and to ask which one you would like to see. ****I still have my OQ college story that I did wan to start before but I hadn't quite got all the details sorted so there is still that one. Or I have an EvilCharming story, college based again with David Charming coming from a very rich family and wanting to rebel against them meeting the lovely Regina Mills who will be the one to help him. Or I also have had another idea recently from personal things and from watching a film. The idea is about Regina being diagnosed with early on-set Alzheimer and what the struggle would be for not only herself but for others around her.**

**So just to see if anyone else wants to vote for whichever idea before I see which one has the most.**

* * *

Regina and Zelena walked back into the station, after having dropped the twins off with Robin. Regina clutched the small spell book tightly in her hand as her eyes landed on their mother who was sitting on the bed once again. Cora looked over to her two daughters. "So you have returned, and with my heart." Cora said pushing herself up from the bed and walking over to the bars of the cell. Cora's eyes wandered down to Regina's hands and landed on the spell book. "I presume you have spoken to Rumplestiltskin."

"Yes we have." Zelena said. "He gave us what we needed. We are going to take your magic from you and return your heart. Just like we discussed."

Regina walked closer to the cell looking straight at Cora. She opened the spell book to the page she needed. "Your sure you want this?" Regina asked.

"Are you seriously asking that Regina? With her magic she is dangerous." Zelena said.

"Am I too much like you? Is that another reason why you did what you did to me?" Regina asked ignoring Zelena. "You went to a seer when you were pregnant with me. You felt something. Something powerful. You got scared. You wanted a glimpse into the future to see exactly how powerful the child you were carrying was. But what you saw scared you even more didn't it?" Regina said with tears building up in her eyes.

Zelena frowned at this. "Regina what are you talking about?"

"Tell me what I have said isn't true." Regina said firmly staring at Cora.

"Who told you about that? No one else knew." Cora replied.

"No one told me. I just knew…I don't know why." Regina said. "So it is true?"

"Yes it is. I did go to a seer when I was pregnant with you. There was something about you that I couldn't understand. I wanted to understand so I looked into the future." Cora started to explain. "I saw you…perhaps around the age you are now. Your heart was broken, you were broken and you took a path that would you thought would lead you to happiness but it wouldn't. You chose to practice dark magic. You were incredibly powerful and incredibly good at it. Everyone was terrified of you. They called you the Evil Queen."

"Sounds more like you." Zelena frowned in confusion.

"Exactly." Cora said with a slight nod. "At the time I didn't know that. I had my heart but I was starting to practice dark magic. Revenge was to sweet to forget. However with my heart.…"

"You could still feel love." Regina finished.

"Yes. After seeing what I did it haunted me. When you were born and I looked at you I could see the vision and it scared me. I loved you so much that I didn't want you to end up that way. I knew that the only way I could protect you and stop you from becoming more powerful than myself was to lock you away but I couldn't do that with my heart in so I removed my heart." Cora explained.

"But you didn't lock Regina up until she was five. Why did it take you so long?" Zelena asked.

"Although I removed my heart I needed to work up to the act itself. It took every bit of evil and hatred I had in me to lock Regina up and over the five years that is what I was building up." Cora said.

"Is there a chance I could still become that person?" Regina asked.

"Everyone has darkness in them Regina. I think it takes someone with great power to push that darkness down in them." Cora replied.

"So I could still be that person?"

"I have a feeling that that person will not come to life." Cora replied.

Regina nodded slight and then looked down at the spell book. "I bring you forth from the dark, and hold you to the light. Let not your past control your future. Take you power from your life and forever be free from the darkness and power within." Regina read letting her magic work within her. They both looked up to see light shining around their mother sucking out all the magic from her. Within seconds their mother fell to the ground. Zelena quickly opened the cell and grabbed the heart out of the box holding it towards Regina. Regina took it from Zelena and she plunged her hand into her mother's chest replacing the heart. She quickly took her hand out and they watched as their mother gasped for breath. "Do you promise?" Regina whispered, the tears in her eyes now running down her cheeks.

Cora's eyes looked towards Regina. A shine had appeared and a look of love washed over her face as she looked at her youngest daughter. Her hand moved up to Regina's cheek, her thumb wiping away a tear and Regina leaned into her mother's loving touch. "I promise you Regina. That person I once saw is not you and will never be you. You are light."

"I don't think I can handle this magic." Regina sniffed.

"You can do anything Regina. I know you can." Cora said. She then looked towards Zelena and smiled at her. A smile that Zelena had not seen in a very long time. A smile that showed so much love. "Zelena…"

"Hello mother." Zelena replied with a slight smile. That was the mother she remembered. The mother she had thought she lost.

Zelena and Regina took Cora back to the mansion where Leopold, Mary-Margaret, Robin, Emma and Henry and the twins were. Everyone watched Cora warily while Zelena and Regina explained what they had done. "She isn't dangerous any more. She has no more magic and has her heart back."

"Which makes the rest of the town dangerous towards her. They will all go after her now she is vulnerable." Mary-Margaret said. "Whatever mother has done she doesn't deserve whatever they might want to do to her."

"Doesn't she?" Leopold added.

"Daddy please." Regina sighed. "I understand you will be angry at mother…"

"What I don't understand is why you aren't angry at her?" Leopold said in frustration as he stood up from the sofa and began to pace around the room.

"I am…I was…I know why she did what she did now." Regina said. "I understand why she did what she did…even if perhaps she got out of control in what she was doing." Regina said. One of the twins started to cry and she walked over to the buggy. She lifted a crying Roland out of the buggy and cradled him in her arms. "Please daddy we need to help her."

Cora stepped forward and placed her hand on Regina's arm giving her a small smile before looking towards Leopold. "I know you probably hate me and I do not blame you for that. I also don't expect you to understand why I did what I did. I know you all see me as that Evil Queen that kept Regina locked away, that hurt her in some of the worst ways anyone could…I did do all that and believe me I regret it with everything in me but I want to redeem myself. I want to grab this second chance and show the love I should have shown."

"I believe you mother." Mary-Margaret said as she stood up and walked over to Cora, wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you dear." Cora said with a slight smile. She pulled away and cupped Mary-Margaret's cheeks. "You all turned into beautiful women and I am very proud of you all." Cora then looked towards Henry. She slowly walked over to him and everyone watched her closely. "And you Henry have become a very handsome young man and an incredibly smart one at that. You figured out everything, even after everything I done to hide it."

Henry shrugged a little. "Auntie Regina helped to."

Regina smiled a little and Robin stood beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He wasn't sure about Cora but if Regina trusted her mother now then he would back her up. Cora laughed a little and gave a nod. "Your auntie was always smart. She could figure most things out." Cora said as she turned to look at Regina and Robin. She glanced to the baby in Regina's arms and then the other sleeping baby in the buggy beside her. "And your children will be exactly the same Regina. I hope you are prepared for that."

"I am." Regina replied. "How are we going to tell the town?" Regina asked.

"We just have to tell them the truth. What else can we say." Emma said. "The question should be who is going to tell them?"

"I think I should." Regina said with a slight sigh. "It was my idea to give mother a second chance I think I should be the one to take the backlash when there is one."

"Well you're not doing that alone." Zelena said.

"Your definitely not." Robin added kissing the side of Regina's head. Regina leaned into him a ghost of a smile on her face.

"No you won't. We will all be there with you." Leopold said and Regina smiled at him. She had everything she needed around her. She had her family and that really made her smile and for a minute forget about the conversation she was going to have with the town.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! After this chapter there is only one more. I will try get it up as soon as possible!**

* * *

With the help of Leopold, Emma and Zelena, Regina called a town meeting asking for everyone in town to go to the town hall by one o'clock. The hall was soon filling up and Regina stood at the back of the stage with everyone glancing out to see the towns folk filing in. She sighed and then stepped away from the curtain covering them turning round to look at her family.

"Okay this shouldn't be too hard right? Public speaking isn't something I have done but it shouldn't be too hard…" Regina said more trying to convince herself than anyone else.

"You'll be fine Regina. We are all going to be here to help." Robin said walking over to her.

"I know." Regina smiled. "I'm just trying to figure out what to say to them…"

"The truth is the best thing." Leopold replied as he stepped towards his daughter. "It is the only thing we can tell them. There will be many who won't be happy but we will get through this."

"Yes." Regina nodded. "Okay. Is everyone here?" Regina asked and Zelena peeked out to the hall.

Zelena nodded her head. "Yep the hall doors are closed. Everyone is out there." Zelena then turned to Cora. "I think you should stay back here, you too Henry. You guys stay here with the twins and we will handle that lot out there."

"I want to help…" Cora said but was cut off by Leopold.

"And you will be by staying back here. if you come out there with us it won't help. The town will just become angry towards you. Let us explain to them what has happened."

Cora bit her lip a little and nodded her head. She didn't quite like being told what to do but she knew they were right. It would be of more help if she were to stay backstage. "Okay."

"Look after the twins." Regina said giving Cora a small smile before turning on her heel and walking to the front of the stage. Robin, Emma, Mary-Margaret, Zelena and Leopold all followed her and Cora watched them hoping this talk was going to go well. Regina stood at the microphone looking out at everyone. She cleared her throat and suddenly she felt all eyes on her. "H-hello…" Regina stuttered a little. She was trying to gather up all the courage she had in her but she wasn't sure if there was much. Regina glanced back to see her mother peeking through the curtain a little. Cora gave Regina a smile and looked into her eyes, as if telling her she could do it. So she turned back round, took a deep breath and…"Hello everyone. We have asked you all here today to fill you in on what we know about the curse and what will happen now." Regina started.

"Now that the curse is broken we have investigated whether there is any way to go back to the Enchanted Forest but unfortunately there is no way." Regina said. once Regina had finished everyone started muttering and Regina could tell many were not happy. "Now I know many of you want to go back home and we will continue to look in case there is something that has been missed."

"What about the witch?" someone shouted from the back.

"We have talked with my mother…and…we have returned her heart and we have released her." Regina said.

"Released her? Why release that witch?!" Someone shouted from the back of the room.

"She has her heart now…She will not harm anyone now." Regina said. She could feel her confidence leaving her as the towns folk started to get angrier and angrier.

"How can we trust her after everything she has done to us?" Another shouted from the crowd.

Regina had no idea how to answer the many angry questions that were being shouted at her and she was beginning to struggle to control the crowd of angry towns people. Leo could see his youngest daughter beginning to struggle to control the angry crowd so he stepped forward, placing his hand on his daughters back and holding his other hand up to try and quieten down the angry crowd. Regina looked up at him gratefully.

Leo waited until the crowd hushed before he removed his hand from Regina's back and stepped forward again to address the crowd. "I understand you all feel that you can't trust Cora. We all understand your reservations about her. We too have those feelings…or have had those feelings." Leo started. "But I agree with my daughter, everyone deserves a second chance, including Cora and that is what we are going to give her. Cora will be under close watch and if she slips up in any way and shows that she is going back to her evil ways then I will deal with her accordingly. However right now she has her heart back and will receive the second chance she deserves. You may agree or disagree but this is what is happening. Anyone tries to harm her in any way and they will be dealt with accordingly." Leo finished.

Muttering filled the hall and Regina bit her lip expecting another backlash from the crowd but the crowd remained calm and quiet. She looked to her father who gave her a brief smile which she soon returned. Leo then turned back to the crowd. "I believe that is all that needed to be discussed so you may go back to your day."

As people started to exit the hall they talked quietly. Regina sighed and turned round to face everyone on the stage. "I probably could have handled that better."

"Regina you were doing fine…" Leo replied.

"No I wasn't. if I was you wouldn't have needed to step in and help me. I should have just gotten you to address the towns people. You handled it a lot better than I did." Regina sighed.

"You're not exactly used to public speaking Regina." Zelena said. "You done well. It was inevitable that the towns people would react badly to the news of mother getting a second chance. They are going to see the bad side, of course they are but hopefully they will come round in the end."

"I am sure they will." Leo replied.

"So I am to be kept on watch?" Cora asked as she stepped out from behind the curtain, pushing the twins in the double buggy.

"I think that would be best yes. You may be getting this second chance but it does not mean that I trust you just yet Cora." Leo said. "You will be on close watch until I feel otherwise."

Cora nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you for looking after the twins mother." Regina said softly, trying to defuse some of the tension that had built up. She stepped towards the buggy and crouched down a little to look at her sleeping babies.

"It was no trouble really. They slept the whole time." Cora replied.

"Yes. I think we hit the jackpot really…they seem to do nothing but sleep." Robin said with a slight chuckle as he stepped beside Regina and placed a hand on her shoulder as he too looked down at his sleeping children.


	27. Epilogue

**_Hi evryone. So this is the last chapter. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story. it has been a pleasure to write and I would also like to thank EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel for the prompt. I am hoping to start a new story soon, from the stories I have previously mentioned but since they were all in quite high demand I am hopefully going to try work on all of them and post them up._**

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last part. Thank you again for reading!**_

* * *

_Seven years later…_

It had been a tough seven years. The towns people took a while to warm to Cora, most thinking her redemption was just another one of her evil plans and that she would turn on them at any moment. However Cora had proved those people wrong. She had been as good as she promised she would be, showing her good side as well and as best as she could. She helped the nuns in their charity efforts, she helped Leo with any fairs or functions that needed to be organised and she helped Regina and Robin out with the twins as much as she could. She had really shown everyone in town that she wanted to be good and she now had a place back in the town.

Cora smiled as she sat back on the porch of the mansion and watched her family out in the snow. It had been a harsh winter, very cold and the snow had started the night before, never stopping until early that afternoon. Of course as soon as Roland and Lily saw the snow they had nagged Robin and Regina about going out in it. So Regina had dressed them, put them in their all in one waterproofs, wellies, scarves, gloves and hats, before she let them out to the snow.

Henry being fifteen years old now hung back a little, claiming to be far too old to play in the snow. He tried to act like the teenager he should be, moody and all but a snow ball from Emma to the chest was all he needed to let go of the moody teenager attitude and be himself, playing in the snow with his family. Lily and Roland tried their best to throw snowballs at their parents, their Auntie Zelena, Auntie Emma and Henry but their aim wasn't quite the best only getting in a few good shots here and there.

Cora laughed as Roland managed to trip Robin up sending him flying to the ground and then he and his sister jumped on their father. All laughing, the sound lighting up Cora's heart. Cora then smiled a little more as she saw Regina walking over to her, Regina smiled at her mother as she perched herself beside her on the bench. "Where's dad?" Regina asked as she looked out to her family, Robin and Henry now pinning the twins down and tickling them causing their giggling fits.

"He's just inside finishing off a bit of work. He's had a lot of work to catch up on recently." Cora replied. Cora then looked over to Regina, studying her daughter for a moment. She reached out running her fingers through Regina long dark brown hair. Regina had let her hair grow out over the last few years, her long hair giving her a look of innocence and it reminded Cora of when her daughter was younger. "I like your hair like this." Cora smiled.

"So do I." Regina replied returning the smile to her mother.

Cora looked back out to everyone else. Lily was now chasing Roland around the garden with a whole pile of snow in her arms and she chuckled a little at the sight. "Lily reminds me so much of you when you were younger. Looks and all."

"She does?" Regina questioned.

Cora nodded her head. "She looks exactly as you did at that age. Same personality too…well at least I'm sure that is how you would have been in the snow if I hadn't…"

"We don't need to talk about that mother…" Regina replied placing her hand on Cora's knee. "We have done enough talking of the past."

"Your right." Cora said with a slight nod. She let out a sigh. "What did the doctor say the other day when you saw him?"

"Oh he said I am doing perfectly. Everything is good and healthy." Regina replied with a smile as she placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "Twelve weeks along and no signs of being twins again."

"Well…that will be easier for you dear." Cora said with a slight smirk.

Regina laughed. "Yes…I can't imagine having two sets of twins."

"Have you told Roland and Lily yet?" Cora asked.

Regina shook her head. "No not yet. Robin and I were trying to figure out the best way to tell them. I think perhaps tonight we will tell them. Now that everyone else knows and soon enough I will start putting on weight."

"I bet they will be over the moon to be getting a little brother or sister." Cora said.

"I do hope so." Regina replied.

Lily ran over to Cora and Regina, jumping up the steps to the porch and skipping over to them standing right in front of Cora and leaning on her legs. "Grandma we gonna make a snowman. Come help us." Lily said excitedly grabbing Cora's hand and pulling lightly on it.

"You want my help?" Cora asked.

Lily nodded her head and then reached over to her mother and took her hand too. "You too mommy. We all got to make snowman. We gonna make a huge snowman!" Lily said and pulled on both of the women's hands.

Cora and Regina let Lily pull them from the bench and drag them over to where everyone else was collecting snow to make the snowman. Cora smiled as she joined in. This was what she had always wanted really. She had wanted her family, a family she could love and who would love her in return and now she had her heart back she had it. She no longer locked away her feelings, she no longer believed love was weakness. No, love is strength and she took it wherever she could and always would.


End file.
